Love Chicks
by Petite-Vigne
Summary: Castiel était tracassé. Anna était pris d'engouement face à un Dean au sourire charmeur et pétillant. Castiel devait arrondir les angles... Il devait faire entendre raison à sa sœur, devait trouver un terrain d'entente avec Dean, devait faire tourner le bar-restaurant familiale, devait payer son loyer, devait faire tellement de choses encore !
1. Chapter 1

**Love Chicks**

**Chapitre 1**

Castiel adorait sa petite sœur âgé de cinq ans de moins que lui, Anna. Ils avaient toujours été très fusionnelle et complice. Elle avait accepté son homosexualité en disant avec un grand sourire rêveur « Cool ! On vas pouvoir reluquer les mecs ensemble ! ». Elle était joueuse et coquette, jovial et intelligente. Elle trouvait toujours le mot juste pour lui remonter le moral lorsqu'il avait une mésaventure. Elle possédait toujours un sourire charmant et chaleureux en recevant les clients. Elle lui donnait des coups de coude frénétiques dès qu'elle repérait un beau mec le regarder avec insistance, lui faisait signe d'aller le chopper avec un sourire malicieux. Elle était confiante et généreuse, se laissait vivre très facilement et ne manquait pas de tempérament. Le problème ? Elle était amoureuse de Dean Winchester...

Castiel regardait d'un œil inquiet Dean qui déployait son sourire le plus charmeur à sa petite sœur. Elle rougissait sous le regard vert intense du charmant jeune homme, ce qui exaspéra Castiel. Dean Winchester était un coureur de jupons invétéré... Et c'était en grande partie ça le problème... Il venait régulièrement dans leur bar-restaurant familial pour se restaurer le midi, boire le soir de temps en temps et surtout flirter, draguer, se trouver un coup... Il était clair que cet homme adorait les femmes peut être même au point de les idolâtrer...Et sa douce et adorable sœur l'aimait... C'était au dessus de ses capacités intellectuelles. Ça avait du être le coup de foudre parce qu'aucune personne sensée ne se serait risqué à être blessé indirectement par le comportement de Dean... À part des libertins, des personnes n'en ayant rien à faire de se faire tromper à tour de bras ou se complaisant dans leur malheur... Et Anna n'en faisait pas partit.

Castiel regarda Anna avec préoccupation lorsqu'elle revint encore plus jovial avec la commande de son amour à sens unique en main. Elle l'avait pourtant déjà vue en action ! Son jeu préféré était de trouver un compliment le plus vite possible à la première belle créature qu'il verrait pour le lui dire langoureusement et avec un sourire très suggestif. Pourquoi s'obstinait t-elle à croire qu'une histoire serait possible entre eux ? Du moins une histoire basé sur la fidélité... Car il connaissait sa sœur comme elle le connaissait lui. Il savait parfaitement qu'elle ne supporterais pas de savoir son homme la remplacer avec une autre même occasionnellement. Il fallait voir comment elle avait déprimé le jour ou son ex avait embrassé une autre femme...

\- Anna, fit Castiel, tentant d'être conciliant.

\- Oui frérot ? Fit la rousse avec une joie immense.

\- Tu sais … Dean... Je pense que...  
\- Je sais ce que tu penses Castiel. La coupa Anna gentiment. Mais il me semble déjà t'avoir dit ce que je pensais moi.

Castiel soupira de dépit et jeta un regard noir à Winchester qui pianotait sur son portable et était doté d'un sourire pervers. Sur qu'il faisait du téléphone rose à une douce inconnue... Il releva son regard vers sa sœur qui lui sourit chaleureusement avant d'apporter ses commandes en cuisines. Castiel la regarda s'en aller avec inquiétude avant qu'il ne se remette au travail, essuyant le bar.

\- Barman !

Castiel se dirigea immédiatement vers la voix l'ayant appelé pour servir son client, lui donna sa boisson et repris son nettoyage. Il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à Dean qui bouquinait tranquillement sur son portable. Pourquoi sa sœur était-elle aussi têtu ? Elle allait finir blessé... Se lamenta t-il en frottant avec force le bois ciré.

\- Whisky s'te plaît.

Castiel s'immobilisa dans sa tâche et releva lentement son regard fixe vers celui vert rieur de son client. Client qui le jugea lent puisqu'il haussa les sourcils avant d'ouvrir à nouveau la bouche :

\- Oh Cas ? Ça vas ? Lui demanda Dean en fronçant les sourcils d'inquiétude.

Castiel le regarda longuement, ses yeux perçant tentant de percevoir ne serait-ce que la nuance de la raison d'une personnalité si atypique. Il mit mal à l'aise Dean qui eut un bref et lent mouvement de recule du buste, perplexe quant à sa façon de le fixer si intensément. Castiel finit par rompre le contact visuel étrange et inconfortable en allant chercher la bouteille de Whisky.

\- Il n'est que trois heures de l'après midi. Fit-il en servant Dean qui repris son sourire de collégien s'apprêtant à balancer la vanne du siècle.

\- C'est pour ça que j'adore ce pays. Fit-il en humant l'air avec une expression de pur bonheur exagérée. La Liberté !

Castiel sourit en coin à l'idiotie de son client qui, il devait bien se l'avouer, savait profiter de la vie... Même si parfois un peu trop se rembrunit-il, repensant à sa sœur...

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai toujours sentit une tension entre nous deux. Constata Dean en reprenant une gorgée de son verre.

\- Vraiment ? Fit Castiel sans vraiment lever son nez de sa tâche.

Certes... Il y avait toujours eut une tension parce que dès le premier jour où Dean avait mit les pieds ici, sa sœur avait flashé sur lui ce jour même alors... Et comme il était très protecteur envers elle et que Dean était... Dean... Il avait gardé ses distances.

\- Ouais et je me demande bien pourquoi. Continua Dean en portant son verre à ses lèvres, le vidant d'une traître sans lâcher Castiel des yeux.

\- Ton plat est prêt Dean. Intervint soudainement Anna en passant à côté du Winchester avec le dit plat à la main.

\- Super, j'arrive beauté. Répondit Dean distraitement en reposant son verre.

Il fronça des sourcils en voyant les mâchoires tendues et les sourcils froncés de Castiel qui s'évertuait à sa tâche qui était finit depuis bien longtemps si on lui demandait son avis... Castiel entendit un petit rire mutin et releva le regard vers l'homme aux yeux verts pétillants qui lui souriait malicieusement. Les deux hommes se regardèrent longuement, accablé par les émotions contradictoires et tumultueuses, Castiel se demandant ce qu'il se passait encore dans la tête de son client. Client qui retournait maintenant vers sa table, arrêtait sa sœur qui s'apprêtait à partir et commençait à discuter avec elle de quelques chose que Castiel ne pouvait entendre avec le bruit ambiant.

Il vit sa sœur sourire, parler avec engouement et rire avant qu'elle ne contourne Dean sans le lâcher des yeux, ce dernier en faisant de même. Le haut de leur corps pivotant sur lui même pour maintenir le contact visuel aussi longtemps que possible alors qu'ils s'éloignaient inexorablement l'un de l'autre. Castiel regarda la scène avec une mine perplexe, pourquoi un tel acte ? C'était juste pour faire comme dans les filmes peut être... C'était ridicule.

Soudain Dean lui fit un clin d'œil malicieux... Avant de remettre son dos droit... Pourquoi avait-il fait une chose pareille ? Pourquoi ce client était si difficile à cerner ? Pas qu'il y arrive particulièrement bien avec les autres mais Dean était pour sûr le plus contradictoire dans sa façon d'être et d'agir.

* * *

Ce soir même justement, Dean était assied au bar entrain de parler avec une jeune femme brune élégante de passage. Il avait affiché son sourire le plus séducteur et ne cessait de faire aller et venir sa main vers celle de la jeune femme qui parlait en souriant doucement, appréciant visiblement la compagnie. Castiel voyait sa sœur qui regardait le couple d'un air peiné et observait le jeu du Winchester avec tracas. Dean savait parfaitement qu'Anna en pinçait totalement pour lui, bordel tout le monde savait ça ! Même le clampin le plus pommé du monde et niais le comprenait en deux secondes ! Mais Dean ne lui disait pas, ne lui expliquait pas qu'elle espérait l'impossible. Pire, il entretenait l'affection qu'elle avait pour lui en la tenant délicatement par la taille de temps en temps, en remettant une mèche rousse barrant son visage derrière son oreille à d'autre occasion. Castiel écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il vit le jeune homme remettre une mèche brune derrière l'oreille de sa nouvelle conquête...

Il ne pouvait pas le faire exprès... Il ne pouvais pas être aussi cruel avec sa sœur adorée ? Il devait forcément le faire par habitude, par tendresse envers la gente féminine. Ce qui le désola encore plus pour sa sœur...

Mais qu'espérait-elle sincèrement ? Le remettre dans le droit chemin ? Lui faire comprendre l'absurdité de son comportement ? Le faire devenir fidèle ? Lui ? Alors qu'il semblait parfaitement en phase avec ce comportement ci ?... Il craignait que Dean ne puisse apprendre de personne et ne passe à un autre comportement que de par lui même...

Dean but sa dernière gorgée avant de se lever, d'offrir son bras à la jeune femme qui le pris sans hésiter. Il dit à Castiel de mettre sa consommation sur sa note en lui faisant un long sourire en coin, le visage de biais alors qu'il commençait à guider sa dame en dehors de leur bar-restaurant, certainement pour l'emmener dans un endroit tranquille et plus si affinité...

Castiel se mordit la lèvre en voyant sa sœur qui faisait style de rien, continuant son service à une cadence plus lente que d'habitude. Ça ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça... Sa sœur déprimait de plus en plus souvent… Mais que pouvait-il faire ? À part attendre, surveiller et espérer qu'Anna finisse par lâcher l'affaire ?

\- Anna, au risque de me répéter, tenta à nouveau Castiel en lui parlant doucement, Dean et toi n'êtes pas sur la même longueur d'onde... Tu veux du sérieux et lui non visiblement.

\- C'est pour ça que je ne me jette pas sur lui malgré mon envie folle... Pour qu'il voit que je l'estime plus que les autres et peut être... Peut être qu'un jour qu'il développe de vrai sentiments pour moi.

Castiel soupira en baissant la tête, espérant avec sa sœur mais n'y croyant pas trop... Anna était tellement éprise de Dean que s'en était douloureux à voir.

* * *

Les espoirs de cette dernière ne tardèrent pas à être mis à rudes épreuves. Mais Anna ne semblait pas en démordre alors qu'elle regardait Dean bécoter une belle blonde platine au cheveux court même pas quelques jours après. Castiel se plaça à côté de sa sœur, lui teint le bras en guise de réconfort et s'apprêtait à lui dire quelque chose lorsque Dean regarda le regarda en biais et lui sourit... D'un sourire contrit presque coupable... Qu'est ce que c'était que ça bordel ?... Se demanda intérieurement Castiel alors que sa sœur se dirigeait soudainement vers le couple éphémère.

\- Anna ! Appela Castiel en suivant de près la rousse qui ne l'écouta pas.

\- Partez. Ordonna sèchement Anna à la blonde qui fit une mine outrée.

\- S'il vous plaît, nous devons parler avec votre... Ami. Poursuivit Castiel pour adoucir le ton sec de sa sœur.

La jeune femme les observa tour à tour avec surprise avant s'exécuter de mauvaise grâce.

\- Dean, je veux que tu arrêtes. Fit autoritairement Anna en se rapprochant de son interlocuteur qui releva son regard vers elle.

\- Arrêter quoi ? Demanda t-il.

Castiel espérait qu'Anna lui dirait d'arrêter de lui donner de faux espoir mais à la place elle empoigna la mâchoire fine de l'homme qu'elle embrassa à pleine bouche sous les yeux ronds de son frère. Castiel déglutit et saisit fortement le bar qui était à sa porté sans pouvoir détourner le regard de ce spectacle tellement... Décalé... Étrange... Douloureux...

\- Je veux que tu arrêtes de flirter avec d'autres femmes. Fit fermement Anna en ne lâchant pas des yeux Dean qui ne dit rien mais ne brisait pas le contact visuel.

\- Anna, ne fais pas... Tenta Castiel de la raisonner mais déjà sa sœur prenait Dean par le bras pour le traîner à sa suite et lui criait qu'elle prenait un jour de congé.

Castiel resta estomaqué plusieurs secondes à regarder le vide qu'avait laissé Anna et Dean... Il jura dans un murmure, peinant à mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait... Peinant à réaliser ce qu'il venait réellement de se passer... Il se passa la main sur le bas du visage en s'appuyant au bar, sentant ses nerfs lâcher prise inexplicablement et ses muscles trembler. Bordel de merde ! Mais que foutait sa soeur ?!

\- Ça vas Castiel ?

Le susnommé pivota violemment la tête vers son collègue Samandriel à s'en faire mal à la nuque.

\- Oui ça vas. Fit avec autant d'aplomb qu'il put alors que l'image de sa sœur et Dean s'embrassant ne voulait le quitter et lui donnait... La nausée ?... Sa sœur allait le regretter... Elle ne pouvait que le regretter par la suite...

Et il ne pouvait pas aller la chercher... Il était le seul responsable restant du bar-restaurant et les clients commençaient à affluer et avec une serveuse en moins l'heure de pointe promettait d'être harassante. Il endossa le travail de sa sœur, ne perdant pas un instant et parvenant à faire passer son malaise et sa rancœur grâce au travail... Il envoya des messages à Anna dès qu'il eut un instant et l'appela après avoir fermé mais cette dernière ne répondait pas. Il ne la revit que le lendemain matin, lorsqu'elle le rejoignit pour ouvrir le commerce avec lui comme tous les matins.

Castiel ne fut pas surpris de voir son air dépité alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui lentement. Il s'approcha lentement d'elle, attira son attention en posant ses mains sur ses épaules. Comme amorphe elle redressa son visage bien moins jovial vers lui.

\- Tu avais raison... Souffla t-elle. J'aurais dû laisser tomber.

\- … Que c'est-il passé ? Demanda Castiel d'une voix calme.

\- On a... Anna fit un vague geste de la main puis poursuivit. C'était génial mais...

\- … Mais quoi ? Poussa doucement Castiel qui pensait déjà connaître la réponse.

\- Mais ensuite il est juste partit... Dit que c'était « top ». Finit-elle tout bas avant de reprendre avec plus de force et une voix brisée. J'aurais dut attendre ! J'aurais dut lui faire comprendre au lieu de lui sauter dessus mais... Mais je ne supportais plus de le voir avec une fille différente tous les jours... Je voulais juste qu'il m'estime plus, même à peine plus que ses conquêtes... J'aurais dut attendre, il aurait compris, il aurait finit par comprendre, il aurait envisagé … Il aurait... Sanglota Anna, ne parvenant pas à finir sa phrase.

Castiel enlaça doucement sa sœur et commença à la bercer tendrement. Anna pleura silencieusement contre lui en continuant de parler entre les sanglots.

\- J'ai tout gâché... Gémit-elle en serrant avec force le haut de son frère mouillé par ses larmes.

\- C'est pas ta faute. Tenta-t-il de l'apaiser maladroitement.

Ils restèrent enlacé plusieurs minutes avant qu'Anna ne trouve la force de se calmer et de peindre sur ses lèves un doux sourire triste, bien moins jovial que d'habitude mais plus apaisé. Ses yeux semblaient avoir reprit du pétillant et Castiel la regarda avec inquiétude en y décelant une nouvelle sorte de détermination encré à l'intérieur. Cette détermination ne s'évanouit pas au bout de deux jours, lorsque Dean fit à nouveau irruption dans le bar-restaurant. Castiel observa sa sœur qui était partit pour faire son travail, prit dans le mouvement mais elle se figea directement en reconnaissant son nouveau client. Castiel la vit hésiter longuement, la femme tenant compagnie à Dean en étant certainement la cause. Finalement il se décida à sortir de derrière le bar, il lui pris d'autorité son calepin et son stylo et lui donna son torchon.

\- Je m'occupe de la salle pour le moment. Lui fit-il en la poussant doucement vers le bar.

Anna considéra l'offre, regardant alternativement son frère et Dean et finit par se réfugier derrière le bar. Castiel cacha sa peine, afficha un visage stoïque et se dirigea vers l'origine des maux de sa sœurette.

\- Vous avez fait votre choix ? Demanda-t-il lorsqu'il se posta à côté de leur table, le dos bien droit.

\- Tient ce n'est pas Anna qui prend les commandes aujourd'hui ? Demanda Dean avec intérêt, cherchant la jeune femme des yeux.

\- Non, votre commande ? Redemanda Castiel, plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait désiré, carrément mal à l'aise avec cette situation.

Les deux clients lui donnèrent leur commande, il passa l'information aux cuisiniers, apporta les plats et continua son service jusqu'à la fin de leur repas. Ces derniers finirent par se lever et alors que Castiel pensait qu'ils poursuivraient leur conversation dans l'intimité, Dean se dirigea vers le bar après avoir déposé un baisé sur la joue de la jeune femme...

\- Sert moi une bière Anna. Commanda-t-il à la jeune rousse qui s'empressa de se détourner pour saisir un verre pour ne pas avoir à regarder l'homme.

Et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à donner son dû, Castiel attrapa délicatement la bière. Il lui demanda silencieusement si elle voulait qu'il s'en charge, cette dernière lâcha le verre et lui fit un sourire reconnaissant mais horriblement triste et amère... Castiel soupira fortement en regardant Dean qui les regardait avec un air intrigué.

\- Il y a un problème avec Anna ? Demanda ce dernier lorsque Castiel lui apporta sa boisson.

\- Elle vas parfaitement bien. Mentit Castiel sans regarder Dean, parce que dieu savait qu'il ne savait pas mentir et il reprit son service de barman.

Au bout de dix minutes après à peine, une femme s'assied à côté de Dean et commanda un verre qu'elle sirota en zieutant Dean de côté. Ce dernier, pas du tout inconscient de l'attention qu'on lui portait tourna son visage vers elle, jugea sa beauté qui sembla lui convenir puisqu'il s'arma de son sourire ravageur à ticket gagnant... Au grand désarroi de Castiel qui commençait à sentir la frustration étriquer ses muscles. Que cette situation était lourde ! Il ne s'arrêtait jamais ou quoi ?!

Il servait les clients, surveillait Anna qui semblait se décomposer de minutes en minutes et jetait des coups d'œil à Dean qui se rapprochait inexorablement de son nouveau parti. Peu de temps après, les deux clients s'embrassaient doucement dans une ambiance d'amoureux factice qui obligea Anna à aller s'enfuir quelques instants dans les cuisines. Castiel craqua en entendant un bruit de succion et se racla bruyamment la gorge . Dean rompit immédiatement le baisé chaste et plongea son regard intense dans celui de Castiel qui déglutit à la façon qu'avait de le scruter Dean.

\- Que se passe t-il Castiel ? Demanda Dean en lui sortant son fameux sourire charmeur qu'il ne pensait destiné qu'aux jolies jeunes femmes... Bizarre...

\- Hum... Je peux te parler ? En privé ? Demanda Castiel.

\- Bien sûr. Approuva immédiatement Dean en se levant, ne lâchant pas des yeux Castiel qui faisait le tour et ne portant plus une seule attention à la jeune femme à ses côtés qui restait hébété.

\- Samandriel ? Appela le brun au passage. Je reviens, j'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Le concerné hocha la tête et se mit subitement à accélérer la cadence sous les yeux amusés de Castiel qui se fit un chemin jusqu'à Dean.

\- Où on vas? Demanda Dean .

\- En haut, dans mon appart. Répondit Castiel en sortant dehors et tournant directement dans le coin de la rue pour prendre un escalier menant à une porte.

Il la déverrouilla et laissa entrer Dean qui s'avança rapidement dans les lieux, comme s'ils lui appartenaient et détailla ses alentours longuement. Castiel le regardait faire avec un air perplexe. Son appartement avait tout ce qu'il y de plus normal... Pourquoi Dean mettait autant de temps et de cœur à repérer tous les détails ?

\- Alors ? De quoi voulais tu me parler ? Fit soudainement Dean, ramenant Castiel sur terre qui fronça les sourcils et pris un air impassible.

Ce qu'il avait horreur de faire des remontrances.

\- C'est au sujet d'Anna.

\- J'avais crut comprendre oui.

\- Je ne sais pas trop comment te dire ça alors … Tu lui as brisé le cœur. Lâcha de but en blanc Castiel.

\- Pardon ?

\- Elle est amoureuse de toi et l'autre jour... Castiel sut qu'il n'avait pas à finir lorsqu'il vit Dean se passer une main dans la nuque en soufflant de dépit.

\- Merde... Murmura-t-il. Je n'avais pas remarqué... J'étais tellement pris par... Soudain Dean se tut et releva des yeux vert sombre vers Castiel qui haussa les sourcils... Des affaires personnelles... Que j'ai pas remarqué... Finit Dean en se raclant la gorge, se frottant la nuque et observant avec embarra les alentours, mal à l'aise.

Castiel l'observa longuement sans rien dire. Dean était bizarre aujourd'hui... Mais en même temps il l'avait alpagué et emmené dans son apparte pour le "remettre à sa place" alors tout le monde serait sans doute mal à l'aise.

\- … Enfin voilà, reprit le brun pour couper le silence gênant, j'aimerais que tu... Castiel en plissa les yeux dans le vide, pensif... En faîte... J'en sais rien Dean. Finit par lâcher avec lassitude Castiel. Je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches, je ne sais pas ce que tu fous tout ce que je sais c'est que tu es entrain de faire du mal à ma sœur et que je ne vais pas te laisser faire.

\- Je ne partirais pas. Fit soudainement Dean avec fermeté en se rapprochant de Castiel d'un pas imposant.

Le brun le regarda avec incompréhension, pivotant légèrement la tête sur le côté sans le lâcher de ses yeux bleu perçants. Il vit Dean déglutir et n'en compris la raison...

\- Je n'ai pas dit que tu devais le faire... Répondit doucement Castiel, très perplexe.

\- Bien.

Dean se mordit la lèvre en regardant sur le côté, tentant de refluer les émotions qui le submergeait.

\- Très bien... Reprit-il pour relancer la conversation qui décidément était toujours très difficile entre eux. Je vais lui parler, mettre les choses au clair et éviter d'être trop... Moi, avec elle. Conclut Dean en se léchant les lèvres, mal à l'aise.

Il vit Castiel hocher du chef, clairement pour cette idée. Et encore une fois un silence gênant s'installa entre eux, aucun d'eux n'osant prendre la situation en main. Dean releva plusieurs fois le regard sur Castiel qui semblait déterminé à passer cette instant embarrassant en l'ignorant. Finalement c'est lui qui donna la voie en montrant la sortie à Dean. Ce dernier le suivit, descendit les escaliers en silence et s'apprêtait à entrer dans le bar avant de faire subitement demi-tour, entrant en collision avec Castiel qui le suivait de bien plus près qu'il ne le croyait.

\- Oh désolé mec. Fit Dean en posant une main sur l'épaule de Castiel qui se tendit au touché.

Dean se racla la gorge et retira sa main placé ici juste par pure instinct...

\- Je reviendrais... Il faut que … Que je pense à comment apporter ça délicatement. Si j'y vais maintenant je vais juste avoir aucun tact et lui faire encore plus de mal. Expliqua Dean qui s'empressa de contourner Castiel sans le regarder, ne laissant pas à ce dernier le temps de lui répondre.

Le brun observa Dean enfoncer les mains dans ces poches et avancer tête baissé dans les rues. Il devait certainement avoir l'esprit qui tournait à cent à l'heure... À cause de ce qu'il aurait à dire à Anna. Castiel se lécha les lèvres puis détourna le regard du déhanché du jeune homme et se remit au travail.

À suivre ...


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Chicks**

**Chapitre 2**

Castiel lavait des verres tout en discutant avec Balthazar qui était venu prendre un café. Ils se connaissaient depuis l'enfance et étaient très proche. Castiel rit à l'un des propos de son ami tout en essuyant maintenant les verres, inconscient du nouveau client qui venait d'entrer. Nouveau client qui le regardait en fronçant les sourcils et allait s'asseoir à sa table habituel.

\- Qu'est ce que je te sers Dean. Fit soudainement Anna qui était juste à côté de lui.

\- Heu... Fit avec éloquence Dean, surpris de ne pas avoir remarqué la jeune femme arriver. Je vais te prendre une café noir serré sans sucre. Fit Dean en observant le visage baissé de la rousse et son expression tendu. Anna, écoute. Reprit-il avant que cette dernière ne parte préparer sa commande. Je suis désolé... Ça a dû être dure pour toi … La façon dont je t'ai traité alors que tu … Que tu voulais plus qu'une aventure d'un soir. Je t'assure que si je l'aurais sut, je n'aurais pas accepté. Je t'ai manqué de respect en te faisant miroiter quelque chose d'inexistant, je suis désolé. Finit Dean dans un souffle, mal à l'aise tendit qu'il entendait le gloussement de Castiel en bruit de fond...

\- Non c'est moi... Mon frère m'avais pourtant prévenu que l'on ne désirait pas la même chose mais je n'ai pas cherché à comprendre... Je n'ai cherché qu'à te changer alors que tu es visiblement bien comme tu es... Si j'avais été réellement amoureuse de toi, je n'aurais pas cherché à t'empêcher d'être toi même. Murmura Anna, laissant Dean sans voix, ne s'attendant pas à une réaction pareille. Je suppose que nous sommes quitte en quelque sorte non ? Demanda Anna en redressant son visage et affichant un sourire, certes doux mais triste.

Dean hocha lentement du chef, peiné pour la jeune femme qui reprit son travail et alla lui préparer sa commande. Puis son regard se porta à nouveau sur Castiel qui riait doucement avec ce type. Dean fronça les sourcils lorsque ce dernier passa derrière le bar avec une expression joueuse sur ses traits. Il serra les mâchoires lorsqu'il vit ce gars passer un bras sur les épaules de Castiel pour le ramener fortement contre lui, murmurant des choses à l'oreille du brun qui rit. Castiel ne riait pas beaucoup et c'était bien dommage car son sourire valait le détour et poussait à la contemplation. Dean n'avait jamais réussit qu'à ennuyer, inquiéter, exaspérer et agacer Castiel... Il se sentait étrangement mal devant la facilité qu'avait cet inconnu à faire rire aux éclats Castiel... Dean durcit son regard sur le couple derrière le bar qui semblait totalement déconnecté du monde... Il était jaloux de ce type.

\- Tu aurais dû voir la vitesse à laquelle il courait ! Je suis sûr qu'il aurait gagné les jeux Olympique ! Se moqua Balthazar en gardant une mimique souriante mais composée qui amusait tout particulièrement Castiel.

\- Holala, Gabriel ! Fit Castiel avec une voix mélodrame moqueuse.

\- Hey Cas! Fit irruption Dean qui eut la désagréable vue du sourire du brun chuté. Tu me sers un Whisky s'te'plaît ?

\- En pleine mâtiné Dean ? Tu sais, la plus part des gens restreignent leurs mauvaises habitudes. Ils ne les empirent pas. Fit Castiel en servant toute fois son client.

\- Mais je ne suis pas la plus part des gens Cas. Répondit Dean en vidant cul sec son verre sans quitter des yeux ceux bleu dont les paupières se plissèrent.

\- Sûr... Souffla avec une mine perplexe le brun avant de resservir Dean qui lui tendait son verre.

Dean ne lâcha plus un mot par la suite mais ne cessa de le fixer. Gêné Castiel se retourna vers son ami qui s'était à nouveau assied derrière le bar, non loin de Dean, avec un sourire crispé sur les lèvres. Balthazar devait se demander ce qu'il se passait, il est vrai que l'atmosphère était soudainement tendu maintenant. Dean donnait l'impression d'être sur le point de dire quelque chose qu'il ne désirait pas spécialement entendre. Et pas loupé.

\- Vous vous marriez quant ? Fit-il avec un grand sourire mauvais en travers du visage.

Castiel le regarda comme si deux autres têtes avec des antennes lui étaient subitement poussées tandis que Balthazar s'était tourné vers lui et souriait en coin, son regard en mode « décodeur de langage inconnu » .

\- La semaine prochaine mon gars, t'as loupé le coche ! Répondit Balthazar, décontracté et son sourire allant croissant lorsque Dean planta ses yeux dure dans les siens.

\- Dean, intervint Castiel, si c'était une de tes techniques d'approche... Je te conseil de la laisser tomber et de reconsidérer toutes les autres au passage. Fit sérieusement le barman, ses yeux bleu allant sur l'acier.

\- Hey, j'ai certes un peu merdé avec Anna mais ça ne se reproduira pas.

Castiel émit un bref ricanement, signifiant clairement qu'il ne le croyait pas du tout. Dean se mordit la lèvre d'agacement.

\- Tu vas me dire que t'as jamais fais d'erreur de ta vie monsieur parfait ? Répliqua Dean, attirant un air interloqué de la part des deux hommes sur lui.

\- Bien sûr que oui j'ai déjà fait des erreurs. Seulement je ne les répétais pas à tir larigot. Fit sèchement Castiel.

\- Parce que lui c'est pas une erreur que tu répètes ? Grogna Dean en faisant un geste du menton vers Balthazar qui restait calme et distant.

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ? S'invectiva le brun qui avait posé ses mains à plat sur le bar, juste en face de son interlocuteur mauvais.

\- Du fait qu'il te pelote devant tout le monde peut être.

\- N'inverse pas les rôles !

\- Arrête de ..

\- Et même si c'était le cas, j'estime ne pas avoir de leçons à recevoir de toi. Le coupa fermement Castiel, excédé qu'il vienne lui parler de son comportement lorsque le sien laissait actuellement très à désirer.

Dean serra fortement sa mâchoire, jeta un bref regard venimeux à Balthazar qui s'était bien gardé de participer à l'engueulade et se concentra à nouveau sur Castiel qui était maintenant furieux.

\- Si tu viens ici Dean, c'est pour prendre commande, passer un bon moment, parler avec les autres clients et le personnel et certainement pas pour commencer une guerre et faire de ce restaurant un endroit invivable. Gronda Castiel d'une voix rauque qui fit déglutir son interlocuteur. Et une dernière chose, je ne veux plus que tu tentes d'influencer ma vie de quelques façon que ce soit. Je suis un adulte, je décide de qui je fréquente et de qui je marris. Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire. C'est clair ?

Dean serra fortement les mâchoires avant de se lever brutalement en sortant des billets de sa poche qu'il claqua sur le bar.

\- Très clair. Grogna t-il avant de s'en aller en de grandes enjambées résonant dans le lieux où régnait un silence de mort.

\- Désolé pour ça . Murmura Castiel à son ami qui regardait toujours Dean tournant maintenant au coin de la rue.

\- Et ben, s'il en pince pas pour toi, j'y connais rien.

\- Il m'en veut juste de l'avoir remis en place après ce qu'il a fait à Anna.

Balthazar lui fit une mine perplexe mais n'insista pas. Après tout il ne connaissait pas leurs histoire.

\- Bah... Où est Dean ? Demanda Anna qui arrivait avec son café.

\- Partit.

\- Avec quelqu'un ? Demanda aussitôt Anna, attirant le regard peu amène de son frère. Désolé, l'habitude, il sort bien avec quelqu'un s'il veut. Murmura t-elle en ramenant le café.

Dean avançait toujours en de grande enjambées furieuses dans les rues. Castiel voulait qu'il lui foute la paix ? Et bien, soit, il allait lui foutre une paix royale ! Tellement royale qu'il n'entendrai plus jamais parlé de lui ! Dean se stoppa dans la rue, l'idée de ne plus revoir l'homme brun aux yeux bleu ne l'enchantant pas le moins du monde... On ne partait pas à la guerre défaitiste. La guerre était clairement déclaré entre eux deux et lui n'allait certainement pas partir vaincu. Il reprit sa marche, sortit son portable et passa un coup de fil.

* * *

Castiel servait à deux jeunes filles une kriek tandis qu'elles discutaient ensemble de colocation, certainement des étudiantes, lorsque Dean commença à s'approcher du bar, sur sa droite. Castiel lui jeta un regard en coin tout en écoutant la commande d'un autre client et le vit discuter avec une jeune femme brune habillé décontracté. Castiel soupira puis secoua la tête d'exaspération lorsque Dean lui fit un clin d'œil hautain . C'était certainement sa façon de lui dire d'aller se faire voir également... Il n'en attendais pas moins de l'homme et il était encore moins surpris de le voir embrasser doucement la brune qui fut clairement surprise par son baisé alors qu'elle venait de décider de partir. Peut être n'avait-il pas aussi emballant que d'hab... Mais le sourire doux et charmé de la jeune femme lui prouva le contraire.

Castiel soupira et ne put s'empêcher de regarder Dean s'approcher avec une démarche assurée des deux futurs colocataires. Le brun fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit l'homme s'accouder au bar, juste à côté des jeunes filles qui tournèrent , à sa grande exaspération, un visage cramoisie aux yeux pétillants vers lui.

\- Alors comment ça vas vous ? Demanda t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- Heu... Bien. Répondit celle étant le plus proche de lui, sa gêne perceptible mais son regard encré dans les yeux vert.

\- Vous êtes charmantes en tout cas. Fit-il d'une voix suave.

\- Tu fais dans la pédophilie maintenant ? Demanda Castiel qui profitait de récupérer un verre vide à côté de Dean pour lui parler à l'oreille. Elles sont à peine majeure, laisse les tranquille.

\- Si elles sont majeur, c'est pas de la pédophilie. Rétorqua Dean en pivotant son visage vers Castiel.

Les deux hommes se fixèrent intensément en silence, leur joue se frôlaient presque avec leur soudaine proximité. Dean déglutit et se léchait les lèvres lorsque Castiel se reculait enfin. Les deux jeunes filles avaient toujours des étoiles dans les yeux mais cette fois en les regardant à tour de rôle. Sûr qu'elles se faisaient des méga films pensa Castiel en jetant un regard désapprobateur à son client récalcitrant.

\- Si c'était ta façon d'appuyer tes propos de la veille, sache que tu fais exactement ce qu'il ne fallait pas. Fit fermement le brun, faisant grincer des dents Dean.

Ce dernier se leva, contourna le bar et alla derrière pour parler à Castiel sans que tous le monde entende leur scène de ménage.

\- Excuse moi de ne pas avoir ton éloquence ! Fit Dean en se penchant à l'oreille de Castiel.

\- Tu insinues que tu ne sais pas t'exprimer autrement qu'en sautant sur tout ce qui bouge ? S'exaspéra le brun. T'as pas besoin de parler comme Einstein pour que je te comprenne je te ferais dire !

\- Tu insinues bien toi !

\- Dean, je e vois pas de quoi tu parles et surtout c'est pas le moment. Je travaille là. Fit Castiel en allant chercher la commande d'un client qui commençait à s'impatienter.

\- Parce que t'as le temps après peut être ? On vas parler maintenant. Affirma Dean en récupérant le torchon du barman sous ses sourcils froncés.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

\- Je suis polyvalent, je peux parler et bosser en même temps. Fit Dean en commençant à essuyer un verre avant d'aller le ranger.

\- Dean, ça ne m'amuse pas. Sort d'ici.

\- Tu ne t'estimerais pas un peu trop pour toujours me prendre de haut de la sorte ? Ignora Dean en s'activant derrière le bar, sous les yeux surpris du brun qui se reprit vite.

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi, je ne t'ai jamais pris de haut. Affirma t-il en passant derrière lui pour servir un verre à bière.

Les deux jeunes colloques regardaient le ballet des deux hommes avec émerveillement. Malgré l'espace restreint du bar n'acceptant que peu de personnes, ils partageait celui-ci avec aisance, se croisant et se contournant tout en tenant verre et bouteille en main sans jamais faire de faux pas. Et le tout en discutant vivement entre eux, prenant les commandes et servant les clients. Ouais... C'était un genre de ballet nouveau. Une osmose.

\- Si tu pouvais arrêter d'être si volage et égoïste, tu blesserais moins de personnes et notamment ma sœur. Fit Castiel en se penchant pour saisir un torchon derrière Dean.

\- Oh s'il te plaît ! Y a prescription.

\- C'était il y a quatre jours ! Fit avec mordant le barman...

\- Autant ? Se moqua Dean avant qu'il ne reprenne son sérieux. Et puis d'abord je croyais que tu étais cool avait ma façon d'être. Rappela Dean en servant du whisky dans le verre du client de Castiel.

\- Et bien il faut croire que ça me dérange plus que ça finalement. Fit Castiel en donnant le verre au client

\- Oh s'il te plaît, ce n'est rien, des histoires sans importances, sans lendemain.

Castiel ne dit rien et fusilla Dean de regard, ayant l'impression que celui-ci lui rendait des comptes. Et c'était le cas et le truc était qu'il n'avait pas à lui rendre de compte. Il le savait mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les trouver justifiés.

\- Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air de te rendre compte du mal que ça peut faire autour de toi.

\- Si tu me reparles encore de ta sœur je t'étripe. Fit très sérieusement Dean, presque menaçant.

\- Dans ce cas, moi, je te vire. Répliqua Castiel en récupérant le torchont sur le bras de son client qui devait d'ailleurs se placer à la place des clients.

Les deux hommes se fusillèrent du regard avant que Dean n'abdique et ne sorte du bar puis du restaurant sans regarder derrière lui. Castiel soupira fortement en s'appuyant sur son bar et observant la silhouette de Dean s'évanouir.

\- Ne fait pas à autrui ce que tu ne voudrais pas que l'on te fasse. Fit soudainement l'une des jeunes filles qui avaient dévorer des yeux les deux hommes du début à la fin.

Castiel la regarda intensément, pensif, alors qu'elle lui rendait un sourire coquin.

À suivre ...


	3. Chapter 3

**Love Chicks**

**Chapitre 3**

Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Dean lorsqu'il trouva Castiel, assied devant le bar tandis que Samandriel assurait son service. Mais qu'est ce qu'il faisait ?

Castiel ravalait sa honte d'avoir guetté l'arrivé de Dean comme un collégien et de s'être précipité à côté de la jeune femme qui lui faisait de l'œil, heureusement, depuis qu'elle était là.

Dean fit un vague signe de salutation à Anna qui l'avait également saluer rapidement d'un petit mouvement de tête. Il se teint à distance, agacé certes du comportement subit de Castiel mais aussi très curieux.

\- Vous êtes charmant très chère. Fit la femme en passant son doigt sur l'arrête de son verre et dessinant un sourire sur ses lèvres que Castiel pensait être … Séducteur ? Avait-il précisé qu'il était mal à l'aise ?

L'index de Dean frappait rapidement le bois de la table sur laquelle il s'était installé. Castiel n'était-il pas sensé être gay bordel ?!

\- Vous aussi. Fit-il, trouvant sa voix faible de par ce petit mensonge mais la jeune femme ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir puisqu'elle lui fit un beau sourire.

Dean ne teint plus lorsqu'il vit la femme se pencher sur Castiel qu'il voyait de dos. Sûrement qu'elle avait posé sa main sur sa cuisse ! Il se leva et alla s'asseoir de l'autre côté de Castiel, forçant un sourire tout aussi charmant sur ses traits.

\- Castiel ! Comment ça vas ? Fit-il de sa voix la plus aimable.

Le brun tourna un regard surpris vers lui, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à être interrompu... Bon , ça voulait dire que Castiel jouais sur les deux plant. Il n'aurait pas du être surpris connaissant l'ouverture d'esprit dont faisait preuve le brun. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il trouvait réellement cette jeune femme charmante et qu'elle représentait réellement une potentielle partenaire de vie... Cette révélation le mina plus qu'il ne l'avouerait. Bien plus …

\- Ça vas, je prend une pause. Fit le brun avec un doux sourire qui devint peinant lorsqu'il reporta avidement son attention vers la jeune femme...

Dean serra les mâchoires.

\- Sammy ! Un double s'te plaît. Fit-il à Samandriel qui s'exécuta.

En parlant de Sammy... Il faudrait qu'il aille voir le sien. Il allait encore râler et le traiter d'idiot pour s'être laissé embarqué dans une situation pareille... Une situation désespéré... Et cette fois, il aurait raison comme pas permit. Il avait horriblement envie de l'appeler maintenant. Il bu cul sec son verre et sortit. Les yeux de Castiel avaient suivit sa sortie, intrigué, ne s'attendant pas à cette réaction si passive. Peut être avait-il compris qu'il le provoquait... Du coup il ne l'avait pas pris au sérieux... Il voulait que Dean comprenne... Il baissa le regard. Qu'il comprenne quoi ? Que pouvait-il bien comprendre à travers lui ? Ils n'étaient même pas proche et ne se parlaient que pour s'engueuler. Castiel soupira en prétextant devoir reprendre son poste pour occuper son esprit. Il souriait à la jeune femme dès qu'il croisait son regard par politesse mais ne chercha plus à lui parler... Mortifié...

Il serra les mâchoires. Ce n'était que sa première tentative. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de laisser tomber si facilement. Il ne lâchait pas prise si facilement mais … Dean pouvait être tellement... Difficile à comprendre. Mais s'il ne persistait pas qui le ferait ? Il soupira et redressa en regard déterminé vers la pauvre jeune femme en déglutissant. _Ne fais pas à autrui ce que tu n'aimerais pas que l'on te fasse... _Il s'approcha d'elle.

\- Je pense que ce ne serra pas possible. Fit-il de but en blanc, son tact lui faisant encore défaut.

\- Pourquoi ? Fit-elle, son sourire fondant comme neige au soleil.

\- Je suis homosexuel.

Elle leva un sourcil intrigué avant que son visage ne se ferme et qu'elle ne se lève, certainement blessé et humilié.

\- Crétin. Murmura t-elle avant de s'en aller.

Castiel la regarda partir sans bouger. Il se sentait mal et le pire des salops... Dean lui faisait vraiment faire n'importe quoi. Et lorsqu'il regarda ses clients entrain de profiter de leur temps libre paisiblement, il savait qu'il n'avait pas finit de faire n'importe quoi.

\- Je sais, mais qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise Sammy . Soupira Dean lorsque son frère lui fit encore remarqué à quel point son comportement était idiot.

\- Tu te fais du mal pour rien. Répondit son cadet actuellement à Standford, dernière année avant le grand envole.

\- Du mal oui, pour rien non. Répliqua Dean avant de voir la jeune femme qui était sensé passer du bon temps avec Castiel partir d'une démarche raide. Je dois te laisser. Fit-il avant de raccrocher et de partir après sa cible. Excusez-moi ! Appela t-il en la rattrapant, elle s'arrêta et lui lança un regard mauvais. Je vous ais vue dans le bar-restaurant et …

\- Un con à la fois par jour ça me suffit. Persifla la jeune femme, clairement furieuse, avant qu'elle ne balaye une possible réponse de Dean d'un geste agacé de la main puis ne parte.

Dean était totalement pris de court. Castiel aurait-il été dure avec elle ? Mais pourquoi ? Ce gars était la gentillesse incarnée... Enfin avec les autres... Et visiblement pas tant que ça finalement... Il s'apprêtait à y retourner lorsque son biper sonna. Il le sortie de sa poche et grimaça. Pas le temps.

* * *

Le lendemain, lorsqu'il retourna au Novak's, Castiel était à nouveau entrain de flirter mais avec un homme à l'air morose cette fois... Il ne savait pas comment prendre ça... Castiel ne lui servait plus que le commun « Bonjour », « Au revoir » et « que désirez-vous ? ». Ce qui était très frustrant. Dès que Dean tentait d'entamer une conversation avec lui, le brun lui disait poliment qu'il n'avait pas le temps ou l'ignorait carrément et partait discuter avec les clients qui buvaient seuls... Pour leur remonter le moral... Si Dean avait crut au début que c'était une façon de l'emmerder, la maladresse du brun dans ses discutions avec ses clients pour appuie, maintenant il en était bien moins sûr. Castiel ne cherchait plus ses mots et tenait une discussion avec adresse avec le premier inconnu comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie ...

Et ça durait depuis maintenant deux semaines... Dean commençait à s'agacer sérieusement de son attitude et du jeu de flirt dégoûtant que lui adorait pourtant tant... Alors lorsque la femme avec qui Castiel discutait, faisait des compliments et riait doucement avec une aisance déplaisante, parla durant une bonne demi-heure de la putain d'odeur des frittes qu'elle avait mangé et qui avait imprégné injustement ses superbes vêtement il craqua.

\- Oh mon Dieu ! Tu pus les frittes ! Fit Dean avec un faux air catastrophé tourné vers sa voisine interloquée. T'avais qu'à pas en manger. Poursuivit-il, son ton tranchant tel un rasoir. Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? On appel une ambulance ?! Finit-il d'une voix carrément condescendante et moqueuse face à la femme qui était estomaqué et outré.

Elle murmura quelque chose dans sa barbe et changea de place sous le haussement des yeux au ciel de Dean qui secoua la tête, exaspéré par la jeune femme.

\- C'était quoi ça Dean ? S'énerva aussitôt Castiel.

\- Tient ! Monsieur bigleux n'est pas si bigleux que ça et a remarqué ma présence ! Répliqua avec mordant Dean.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle Dean. Fit sèchement le brun.

\- J'ai jamais dit que ça l'était. En fit de même Dean, commençant un bras de fer virtuel avec le barman qui finit par émettre un son méprisant avant de retourner à son travail.

Castiel cacha juste à temps son visage pour ne pas que Dean voit son sourire triomphant. Putain ! Une semaine qu'il jouait au Don Juan avec horreur et enfin Dean faisait autre chose que regarder dans le vide ! Certes il avait été rude avec sa cliente qu'il espérait ne serrait pas dégoûté de venir au Novak's. Le problème c'est que cet scène se reproduisit... Souvent.

* * *

Castiel souriait doucement, son regard chargé d'intérêt falsifié encré dans celui timide d'une jeune femme blonde qui ne cessait de triturer ses cheveux bouclés.

\- Je n'aime pas comme mes cheveux boucles … Dit-elle... Pour la dixième fois... Au moins...

\- T'as qu'à les raser, ou même les brûler. Intervint subitement Dean, dégoûté des doux regards échangés entre son barman et la femme. Peut être qu'il repousseront droit et feront en sorte que ta misérable petite vie soit plus supportable. Grinça des dents Dean en buvant une gorgée de son double whisky.

La jeune femme avait tourné une expression dégoûté et peiné vers Dean qui l'ignora superbement au profit de fixer le mur d'un air pensif, comme si de rien était. Castiel inspira calmement et à fond, plus vraiment sûr que ce soit une si bonne idée que ça tout compte fais. Si les clients désertaient à cause de ça …

* * *

Dean observait Castiel regarder les photos que lui présentait une cliente sur son téléphone portable. Le brun affichait de temps à autre une expression tantôt amusé, tantôt fasciné voir même touché... Et le tout en faisant des commentaires élogieux, comiques ou approbatifs … Le petit sourire sur ses lèvres fines et l'étincelle dans ses yeux étaient le plus dure à regarder... Castiel semblait vraiment prendre du plaisirs à parler avec elle.

\- T'as vue comme cette photo est moche ! S'exclama juste la voix mélodieuse de la femme.

\- C'est pas parce que t'es dessus ? Fit Dean avant qu'il ne l'ait même décidé. Toujours en train de chialer pour un rien vous, c'était quoi cette fois ? Un sourire avec trop de dents ?

Dean gagna un regard désapprobateur cette fois de la part du barman qui tenta de détourner l'attention de sa cliente vers lui... En vain. Castiel serra les mâchoires et lui jeta un regard assassin avant de se retourner. Dean soupira en finissant son verre cul sec.

* * *

Castiel regardait sa cliente un peu trop enthousiaste entrer dans son terrain de jeu avec des sourcils froncé qu'il détendit rapidement, se souvenant d'être avenant et agréable. Il voyait du coin de l'œil Dean se tendre et se dresser sur son tabouret comme un « I ». Il devait sans aucun doute fusiller du regard la jeune femme qui riait bêtement en faisant glisser ses ongles sur le plant de travail de Castiel duquel elle s'approchait inexorablement. Merde … Pensa le brun qui n'avait pas pensé que sa cliente irait jusque derrière le bar pour continuer leur discutions au goût de flirt. Il ne remarqua pas Dean se lever, trop stressé par la jeune femme qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui. Il avait pas du tout pensé à cette éventualité... Il chercha un moyen de se soustraire et vit avec soulagement un homme demandant un autre verre... Seulement il était derrière son opposante.

\- Excuse moi, c'est pas très grand ici. Fit-il en contournant rapidement sa cliente envahissante, évitant même de la frôler pour se jeter sur son client mâle avec bonheur qui commanda, inconscient de la détresse du barman.

\- Oh, désolé je prend toute la place, faudrait que je me mette au régime ! Fit-elle d'une voix rieuse sans toute fois se pousser.

\- T'es pas grosse la parano, mais t'as rien à foutre là.

Ça s'était rêche... Dean l'admettait. Mais elle n'avait pas à envahir l'espace de travaille de Castiel. Il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait bosser avec le brun dans un endroit si étriqué où les corps se frôlent et s'épousent ! La femme le regarda avec une line choquée puis colère, tourna un regard vers Castiel qui se sentait honteux de l'ignorer, ne pouvant nier les propos de Dean.

* * *

Dean tiqua lorsque une voix suraiguë et surtout sur joué éclata en rire peu esthétique. Il préférait de loin lorsque Castiel draguait des mecs... Au moins eux ne riaient pas à gorge déployée sous une de ses plaisanteries gentillettes. Et vue l'air surpris, limite horrifié que Castiel avait eut durant une demi-seconde, il ne jugeait pas l'hilarité de sa cliente justifiée non plus.

\- Oh non. vas falloir que je refasse ma manucure maintenant... Se plaignit l'hystérique qui avait frappé la table avec force dans son « fou rire », regardant son ongle avec désespoir...

\- Oh ma pauvre ton ongle est cassé... Commença doucement Dean, attirant le regard effaré de Castiel qui savait que la suite ne serait pas jolie. Coupe toi le doigt, peut être que la douleur te ferra oublier ta pathétique existence. Continua Dean avec écœurement. Toujours entrain de chialer pour un rien. Finit-il en murmurant pour lui.

C'est vrai quoi, elles font parfois des chichis tellement agaçant ! Ses critiques étaient justifiées. En revanche Castiel le pensait beaucoup moins. Et vue comment il avait jeté son torchon à Samandriel avant de contourner le bar, il ne tarderait pas à l'entendre de sa bouche exquise.

\- On peut savoir c'est quoi ton problème Dean ? Qu'est ce que t'as à être aussi désagréable avec tout le monde ? Éructa le brun tout en guidant autoritairement Dean dans un coin plus tranquille du restaurant.

\- Quoi tu vas me dire que ce qu'elles racontent est intéressant !

\- Je te signal qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps c'était toi qui prêtait intérêt aux idioties qu'elles disent !

\- Comme quoi tout le monde change.

Castiel le regarda en pivotant la tête sur le côté, ses yeux bleu acérés fichés dans ceux confiants et vert sombre. Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ça ? Soudain un bruit d'étouffement se fit entendre. Castiel regarda l'homme qui toussait, il avait certainement avalé de travers mais Dean le fixait intensément.

\- Tu vas pas lui dire qu'il avait qu'à manger plus lentement ? Que ça lui apprendra d'être boulimique ? Non ? Fit sarcastiquement Castiel mais Dean ne lui portait plus du tout attention.

Soudain Castiel vit Dean, vif comme l'éclair, se placer derrière l'homme. Castiel réalisa alors en écarquillant les yeux d'effroi. L'homme s'étouffait réellement ! Mais la panique qui envoyait des charges électrique dans son corps se calma aussitôt lorsqu'il vit Dean si calme et concentré. Il l'observa passer ses bras devant l'homme, l'encerclant et placer ses poings sous le sternum en des gestes précis et fluides, expérimentés. Castiel regarda, figé, Dean appliqué la méthode d'Heimlich à plusieurs reprises, de façon stoïque, jusqu'à ce que le morceau de nourriture coincé dans la gorge de l'homme soit expulsé violemment. L'homme toussa fortement, portant la main à sa gorge.

\- Ça vas ? Demanda Dean en vérifiant l'état de l'homme, ses lèvres qui avaient commencé à devenir bleu reprenant leur couleur d'origine peu à peu.

\- … Oui... Je... Mer-merci... Fit difficilement l'homme, sa gorge devant certainement lui faire mal.

\- De rien mon pote. Fit Dean avant de tapoter l'épaule du client et de retourner au près de Castiel qui le regardait avec surprise... Je suis sauveteur secouriste... Précisa t-il devant la mine du brun.

\- Je... Ne savais pas. Répondit Castiel, hébété de ne même pas savoir ça sur Dean.

\- Normal, on ne parle pas de ça ensemble.

Castiel se sentit mal. C'est vrai qu'il ne connaissait pas Dean en faite. Il ne savait pas qui il était réellement. Et maintenant il se sentait encore plus mal à l'aise de croire lui apprendre « l'art de vivre »... Cette situation devenait ridicule.

À suivre ...


	4. Chapter 4

**Love Chicks**

**Chapitre 4**

Anna n'était pas stupide. Elle avait bien remarqué ce qu'il se passait sur son lieu de travail. Ça crevait les yeux de tous sauf ceux bleu océan de son frangin. Elle se sentait blessé et trahie... Par son propre frère... Dean n'avait cessé de rabaiseré les conquêtes de Castiel qu'elle connaissait comme le dos de sa main et savait pertinemment qu'ils ne se passerait rien entre eux. Il était resté bien plus proche du bar que d'ordinaire, il avait laissé traîné son regard sur Castiel les trois quart du temps qu'il passait ici, il avait augmenter ses doses d'alcools à cause du comportement de son frère. Et ce dernier restait aussi hermétique qu'une pierre. C'était sensé être lui l'intello de la famille !

Et Baltazar non plus n'était pas stupide. Et vue son sourire en coin calculateur, il avait décidé d'agir. Il n'avait pas manqué d'entendre parler du comportement exécrable de Dean. Il le regardait actuellement entrain de parler avec Castiel, juste après qu'il ais empêché un homme de s'étouffer. Ces deux là étaient chiants à se chercher des poux parce que socialement trop idiot pour faire les choses proprement. La plus part des gens aurait fait en sorte que les choses rentre dans l'ordre le plus vite et de la façon la plus favorable possible. Mais Baltazar n'était pas la plus part des gens...

\- Bonjour Cassie. Fit-il, attirant l'attention de son ami qu'il embrassa chastement.

\- Qu'est ce que... Souffla Castiel en se reculant aussitôt, la surprise affiché sur son visage.

\- Vous êtes ensemble. Constata Dean gravement pour lui même.

\- Non ! Il est juste mon ami. Se justifia Castiel immédiatement.

\- Tu me blesses mon chou. Fit de manière dramatique Baltazar.

\- Alors pourquoi vous vous embrassez ? S'énerva Dean.

\- Quoi tu ne dis jamais bonjour à ton partenaire de vie en l'embrassant ? Fit sarcastiquement Baltazar.

\- Donc vous êtes ensemble ! Redemanda Dean, furieux.

\- Non ! C'est juste un ami !

\- Alors je peux te dire bonjour de cette manière aussi n'est ce pas?

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ferais tu...

Castiel ne put finir sa phrase, les lèvres de Dean étaient fermement plaquées contre les siennes. Castiel hoqueta, ouvrant la bouche dans sa surprise et Dean en profita pour mordiller sa lèvre à pleine dents, faisant couiner le brun.

\- Dean ! S'exclama t-il mais son interlocuteur n'en teint compte et se recula avec un sourire satisfait sur les lèvre.

\- Cool. Essaye d'avoir moins l'air idiot pour la prochaine fois qu'on se verra. Fit Dean avant de contourner le barman en lançant un regard assassin à Baltazar.

Castiel regarda Dean sortir de son bar-restaurant avant de poser ses yeux sur Baltazar qui affichait un sourire amusé.

\- Baltazar... Toi aussi tu t'y met alors ? Fulmina Castiel. Qu'est ce que vous avez tous à me faire chier en ce moment ? Dean qui marche à l'envers, Anna qui me fait la gueule et maintenant toi ? Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ?! Demanda-t-il en faisant un geste sec du bras du à son agacement, ce qui fit sourire Baltazar.

\- Je sais pas, une envie soudaine. Mentit-il, car il savait que la vérité serait rejetée.

Castiel le regarda longuement avant de secouer la tête avec un air débité dont Baltazar fit abstraction.

\- Ne recommence jamais ça. Avec ta connerie les choses vont devenir encore plus compliqué. Sur ce coup là, t'es vraiment pas un cadeau. Grogna t-il avant de retourner derrière le bar.

Anna fut grognon le reste de la journée, au grand désespoir de Castiel qui trouvait sa journée que plus horrible encore. Il n'avait même pas besoin qu'elle vienne lui dire ce qui la chiffonnait. Il savait déjà. C'était encore à propos de ce Dean Winchester. Castiel soupira à son souvenir. Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez lui bordel ?! Et le lendemain, lorsqu'au lieux de dire Bonjour comme d'habitude, Dean vint l'embrasser sur les lèvres devant tout les clients … Ça ne l'aida pas du tout à trouver le problème de cet idiot.

\- Tu comptes vraiment faire ça tout les jours ? S'agaça Castiel qui n'aimait pas être le centre des attentions et des chuchotements.

\- Oui. À part si tu changes de personnes tout le jours comme une …

\- Finit cette phrase et cette bière finit imbibé dans tes fringues c'est clair ? Menaça Castiel en montrant la choppe de bière qu'il tenait en main.

\- Comme du cristal. Sourit Dean. Donc on peut dire que c'est notre truc à tout les deux ? Finit-il en haussant frénétiquement les sourcils.

Castiel roula les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Pourquoi diable avait-il été donné la morale à Dean le jour maudit où il avait couché avec sa sœur ? Il aurait dut s'occuper de ses affaires et le laisser sauter sur tout ce qui bouge. Il en serait pas là aussi non. À devoir supporter les remarques et actions débiles de cet emmerdeur !

\- C'est notre truc à tout les trois ! Intervint soudainement Baltazar sortit de nul part.

\- T'es encore là toi ? S'agaça Castiel.

\- Tu me blesses mon cœur ! Fit moqueusement Baltazar.

\- La ferme... Grogna le brun qui remarqua soudainement le regard noir que portait Dean à Baltazar.

\- Quoi ? Tu vas pas me dire que t'es jaloux ?

\- Moi ? Bien sûr que non ! Se défendit Dean.

\- Tant mieux parce qu'en faite on s'apprêtait à sortir moi et Cas ce soir. Un petit bar avec des amis avant de se retrouver au lit si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Fit Baltazar en faisant un clin d'œil à Dean qui fulminait.

\- Vous allez où ? Demanda-t-il néanmoins, ne s'avouant pas vaincu.

\- Au Roadhouse.

\- Oh ! On vas certainement s'y retrouver alors. J'y vais tous les vendredi soir.

\- Je n'en attendait pas moins de toi partenaire ! Enchérit Baltazar en tapotant la mâchoire de Dean presque tendrement.

Dean se figea face au geste tandis que Castiel les regardait interagir d'un air ébahit. C'était quoi ce délire ? Et c'était lui ou sa vie lui glissait totalement entre les doigts ? Depuis quant il ne décidait plus de quant et avec qui il sortait ? Il laissait bien trop de liberté à Baltazar qui, lorsqu'on lui donnait un doigts, vous embarquait le bras et l'épaule qui vas avec. En plus la bas il y aurait forcément... Gabriel... Bordel de me*** !

\- 19 H tapante mon gars. Fit Baltazar avec un sourire charmant à Dean qui déglutit et pas pour les même raison que si ça aurait été Castiel qui l'aurait regarder de la sorte !

Dean hocha du chef en se détournant, se demandant qui était ce type là avant de demander une bière à Castiel qui s'exécuta au bout de longues secondes, également sidéré par l'action de son ami qu'il ne comprenait décidément plus en ce moment. Dean commanda également un plat pour se restaurer avant de retourner bosser. Castiel fit passer le mot à Anna qui ne le regarda même pas. Le brun soupira en retournant à son travail.

\- Un problème avec Anna ? Demanda Dean.

\- Elle tire la tronche depuis quelques jours. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi.

Dean fronça les sourcils en regardant la rousse qui s'activait dans la pièce. Leur regards se croisèrent à un moment donné mais Anna avait vite détourner le sien. Dean était partagé. Il n'était pas sûr s'il la lueur dans son regard était de l'amour comme au début ou de la rancœur maintenant... Quelques minutes après, sont plat était prêt. Castiel lui intima d'aller s'asseoir à la table que lui avait réservé Anna d'un mouvemente du menton. Dean s'exécuta et voyant le regard que lui donnait Anna, il ne put s'empêcher de lui parler.

\- Pas le peine d'en vouloir à ton frère. Il n'as rien fait pour mériter ta froideur.

\- Il m'as trahit.

Dean pouffa doucement à la réplique d'Anna, ce que n'apprécia pas du tout cette dernière.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire ?

\- C'est vrai qu'il cherche à attiré mon attention par tous les moyens. S'expliqua t-il d'un ton ironique sans la regarder.  
\- Que veut tu dire ? Demanda t-elle avec incertitude.

\- En faîte, je devrais te remercier. Changea t-il de sujet ou plutôt, le dévia-t-il légèrement.

\- …

\- Si tu n'avais pas eut ta peine de cœur, je n'aurais pas put l'approcher plus que ça vue comme il me tenait à distance justement à cause de toi.

Anna ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais se retrouva sans rien à dire, choqué par Dean.

\- Tu m'as … Utilisé pour l'atteindre ?

\- Involontairement évidemment. Castiel ne me portait pas vraiment dans son cœur et je ne savais pas pourquoi avant. Alors j'essayais bêtement d'attirer son attention comme je pouvais.

\- En sautant sur tout ce qui bouge... Murmura Anna, qui se sentait trahit, par Dean cette fois. Tu veux dire que tu draguais sans cesse juste pour attirer son attention ?!

Dean soupira en se passant une main sur le visage, pas très fière de ce fait. Il n'irait pas dire le contraire en disant qu'il n'y a pas pris plaisirs. Il était un homme à femmes après tout mais ça n'avait pas été son but premier. Il avait eut quelques relations avec des hommes mais ces derniers ne l'avait jamais autant branché que le faisait cet idiot au yeux bleu à tomber. Il ne pourrait pas dire pourquoi lui plutôt qu'un ou qu'une autre. C'était biologique, c'était psychique. C'était comme ça point barre. Le problème était que l'attraction qu'il ressentait pour Castiel était loin d'être la même pour ce dernier. Où peut être que à cause de sa sœur qui était tombé amoureuse de lui et dont Castiel avait pour devoir de la protéger et la soutenir, il avait empêcher cette attraction de voir le jour pour le moment ?... Non, c'était stupide.

\- En quelques sorte oui. Finit par répondre Dean.

\- Tu veux dire que … Anna ne termina pas sa phrase, un peu sidéré.

\- Oui. Fit sèchement Dean en la regardant droit dans les yeux. La mettant au défit d'en informer quiconque et surtout le concerné.

Anna le regarda longuement sans rien dire. Avant qu'elle ne se détourne lentement, son regard se focalisant aussitôt sur son frère qui discutait avec un habitué. Elle se pinça les lèvres puis baissa les yeux avant de se diriger vers une autre table qui requérait sa présence. Dean l'observa quelques temps, elle semblait pensive et donnait de temps en temps des coups à son frère. Il espérait qu'elle ne ferait pas de connerie. La situation était déjà délicate avec le « sex-friend » ou il ne savait quoi de Castiel …

À suivre ...


	5. Chapter 5

**Love Chicks**

**Chapitre 5**

Castiel souriait avec nervosité aux blagues foireuses de Gabriel qui avait son éternel sucette dans le bec. Il jeta un œil à son portable. Il était 19h15 et toujours pas de Dean à l'horizon. 15 minutes plus tard il se dit qu'il avait eut un imprévu qui le mettait très en retard. Encore 30 minutes après il se dit qu'il s'était finalement désisté. Et alors qu'il s'autorisait enfin à arrêté de zieuter les aller et retour du bar, un sourire illumina le visage de Baltazar. Il se raidit aussitôt lorsque son ami regarda par dessus son épaule.

\- Salut Castiel.

La voix grave de Dean. Castiel força un sourire nerveux et se retourna lentement vers lui. Pourquoi était-il venu ? Il allait encore s'en prendre plein la tronche ! Sans parler de Gabriel dont il ne voulait même pas imaginer la réaction lorsque Baltazar ferait encore une connerie ou que lui et Dean s'engueulerait. Car ils s'engueuleraient forcément ! Ils finissent toujours par s'engueuler !

\- Hey Dean. Fit-il maladroitement, maladresse qui augmenta lorsque Dean lui sourit tendrement et regarda Baltazar.

\- Dean-no ! Fit justement ce dernier haut et fort, amenant l'intérêt des autres sur eux...

Castiel avait envie de le tuer.

\- Un nouveau ? Demanda Gabriel qui faisait déjà le tour pour s'approcher de Dean comme s'il était un phénomène de foire. Salut, moi c'est Gabriel. Gabe pour les intimes. Fit-il en faisant un clin d'œil et tendant la main.

Ils étaient pas frangin pour rien tout les deux... Qu'est ce qu'ils avaient à faire subitement des clins d'oeil ?!

\- Dean Winchester. Fit-il en serrant la main de Gabriel qui, bizarrement, eut le visage qui s'éclaircit et le sourire qui s'étira.

Pas bon … Pensa Castiel.

\- Et que vient faire un beau morceau comme toi ici mon mignon ?

Castiel écarquilla instantanément les yeux. Depuis quant Gabriel était homo ?!

\- Heu … Fit avec éloquence Dean qui s'apprêtait à faire un mouvement vers Castiel qui était de profil à lui et l'ignorait superbement mais il fut coupé par gummy bear.

\- T'en fais pas, je vais te tenir compagnie. Fit Gabriel en léchant obscènement sa sucette.

Baltazar se reteint de pouffer et s'évertua à capter l'attention de Castiel .

\- C'est drôle, fit-il assez haut pour que plus d'une personne l'entende, il ne t'as pas embrassé cette fois. Vous êtes en froid ?

\- Qu … Fut pris de court Castiel. Mais on est pas …

\- Félicitation mon gros ! Fit soudainement Charlie en dévisageant Dean et Castiel à tour de rôle. Tu t'es pas choisit le plus moche en plus. D'ailleurs tu ferais mieux de l'arracher des griffes de Gabe sinon...

\- Mais arrêté ! On est pas ensemble ! Mit au clair Castiel, qui commençait en avoir ras le bol des a priori de ses amis. Gabe peux lui rouler une galoche s'il le veut je m'en tape !

Presque tous levèrent un sourcil à ses propos et surtout au ton qu'il venait d'utiliser. Dean serra les mâchoires avant de repousser Gabriel.

\- Désolé, je ne suis pas intéressé. Fit-il fermement.

\- À quoi tu joues à la fin Baltazar ? Demanda discrètement Castiel.

\- Je vérifie juste un truc. Répondit-il en dévorant Dean des yeux si on demandait à Castiel qui le fixait d'ailleurs.

Baltazar était parfois incompréhensible. Il s'assurait que Dean ne faisait pas également la chasse à tous les hommes ou quoi ? Avait-il demandé à Gabriel de le tester pour voir s'il allait être réceptif à ses avances ? En même temps avec une telle technique de drague, tout le monde aurait envoyé Gabe sur les roses.

\- Oh, tellement dommage... Finit par répondre Gabriel en faisant la moue puis se reculant, attirant Dean au centre de leur amis.

\- Alors, d'où tu viens, qu'est ce que tu fais toi ? Demanda de suite... Charlie ! Se présenta-t-elle finalement.

\- Heum... Je viens de … De Vancouvert et je suis sauveteur secouriste.

\- Woah ! Cool ! Moi je suis hacker.

\- Hacker ?

\- Ouais. Appelons la chose par son nom. Fit-elle en haussant des sourcils avec un sourire de trois kilomètres.

\- D'accord.

\- Qu'est ce que tu prendras ? Demanda une barmaid blonde dont son tag portait le nom de Johanna.

\- Une bière.

Dean se sentait un peu perdu parmi tous ses gens qui se connaît, semblait-il, depuis un petit moment. Il ne cessait de lui poser des questions comme si c'était à celui qui arracherait le plus d'informations sur son compte. Il pouvait presque les imaginer entrains de compter les points derrière leur dos. Le seul qui restait silencieux était Castiel. Il ne disait rien mais il pouvait voir par sa posture et son regard qu'il était attentif à tous ce qu'il disait. Ce détail le fit sourire comme un bien heureux... Pour pas grand chose s'il regardait bien …

\- Pourquoi tu étais en retard ? Demanda Baltazar qui regardait Dean avec attention.

\- Un imprévue au boulot. Répondit ce dernier.

\- Pas trop grave j'espère. S'empressa d'ajouter Baltazar en posant une main réconfortante sur le bras de Dean qui regarda le membre plein de doigts avec confusion.

\- Non. Fit-il en soustrayant son bras.

Il ne savait pas à quoi jouait ce type mais il était clair qu'il ne comptait pas partager Castiel, même pour une seule nuit. Encore plus si c'était sa première fois avec le brun. Hors de question de faire de plan à trois de toute façon... Pas avec Castiel et encore moins avec Baltazar. Le gars était attirant sûr, mais il n'était pas la personne qu'il voulait.

\- Tant mieux. Susurra Baltazar en portant son verre à ses lèvres, exprès pour que Dean les regardes... De même pour Castiel.

Il sourit intérieurement en voyant la façon dont son ami détourna les yeux lorsqu'il croisa les siens. Le pauvre petit bout était gêné ! Mal à l'aise du faux intérêt qu'il portait à Dean... Très bon signe. Castiel se sentait un peu couper des autres qui portaient leur attention sur Dean exclusivement... Ce gars s'infiltrait partout dans sa vie ! Il frémit … D'agacement... Lorsque le dit type se recula subitement sur son tabouret faisant accidentellement frotter leur bras l'un contre l'autre. Castiel serra les mâchoires et regarda en direction de Dean. Baltazar c'était appuyé sur sa cuisse pour se sur-élever et ainsi appuyer ses propos... Enfin il ne voyait que ça comme excuse pour se percher ainsi sur les cuisses des autres...

\- Tu comprends le truc ?! S'exclama Gabriel à l'autre bout, semblant hilare pour une raison que Dean ignorait...

D'ailleurs ce devait certainement être une raison de merde ! Qu'est ce que les potes de Cas étaient collant bordel ! Il aimait la sympathie qu'ils lui témoignaient mais il y avait un juste milieu à toute chose ! Baltazar se recula enfin, Dean se contrebalançant automatiquement et remarquant seulement maintenant la chaleur nouvelle qu'il venait de perdre... Celle de Castiel... Il avait envie de se fusiller...

\- Bon, revenons à notre Casty qui s'est terré la bas ! Intervint Charlie. Toujours pas de petit copain alors ?

Castiel ronfla. Pourquoi Charlie ramenait toujours ce putain de sujet sur le tapis ? Et s'il était bien seul et sans attache ? C'était pas un crime non ? Et le prof de sociologie qui lui avait dit qu'on était un adulte lorsqu'on avait une travail, un appart et également un compagnon pouvait aller se faire mettre !

\- Non ! Souffla t-il. Je crois que je vais me le faire tatouer sur le front pour que vous arrêtiez de me le demander à tu tête. Fit-il très sérieusement.

Dean fronça les sourcils. Alors Baltazar n'était qu'un plan Q ? Il ne pensait que Castiel serait genre plan Q mais on ne connaît jamais entièrement une personne... Certes mais ce point là ...

\- On veux juste que tu te bouges le cul avant que tu ne finisses vieux garçon Casty, ce serait dommage surtout toi. Fit Charlie en lui souriant tendrement.

\- Je ne suis plus vierge Charlie. Rouspéta Castiel.

\- On s'en fou, c'est l'image qui importe. Tu ne veux quant même pas finir seul, vieux et grincheux ?

Castiel la regarda avec une incompréhension outré. Et Dean qui le regardait fixement !

\- Je t'emmerde Charlie ! Fit-il soudainement d'une voix haut perchée, surprenant Dean qui ne le voyait jamais jurer. Et tu peux parler, t'es pas plus accompagner que moi je ne le suis !

\- J'ai eut une rupture difficile avec Dorothy ! Au moins j'ai des circonstances atténuantes moi !

\- Oh mais arrête Charlie, combien de fois je vais devoir te dire que ma vie sentimental ne concerne que moi ?

\- Je veux juste …

\- Qu'il soit heureux ? Coupa soudainement Dean en souriant, faisant froncer des sourcils Castiel. Je ne m'inquiéterait pas pour ça si j'étais toi. Fit il avec confiance.

\- Pourquoi ça ? Demanda Charlie dont la curiosité avait été titillée.

\- Il sait parfaitement s'occuper de ses plans cul. Ne put-il s'empêcher de lâcher, laissant tout le monde sur le cul justement.

\- Je rêve. Souffla Castiel qui soupira fortement avant de finir son verre cul sec. Ce qu'il faut pas entendre de ta part en plus ! Explosa soudainement le brun en pointant Dean du doigt. Qu'est ce que tu peux en avoir à foutre de ce que je fais de mon cul de toute façon hein ?! Éructa Castiel avant de décider qu'il en avait assez eut pour ce soir et d'entamer sa sortie.

Mais il fut saisit par l'épaule, plaqué contre le bar et embrassé à pleine bouche par Dean. Castiel écarquilla les yeux en se figeant, totalement pris de court. Puis il gémit et tenta de le repousser, mollement. Malgré sa colère, il devait bien avouer que Dean savait comment embrasser... Le passage de sa langue sur sa lèvre le fit glapir, tellement sensuelle mais tellement ferme... Presque possessif...

Dean passa une main dans la nuque de Castiel pour l'obliger à approfondir le baisé. Il ne devrait y avoir que lui ayant le droit de l'embrasser de la sorte, de fantasmer sur lui le soir avant de dormir. Il passa ses lèvres et rechercha avidement sa langue pour s'y mêler. Il ne devrait y avoir que lui qui puisse être si intime avec ce beau mec ! Il mordit fortement sa lèvre sans percer la peau, faisant gémir Castiel qu'il relâcha finalement. Les deux hommes étaient pantelants, se fixant dans les yeux écarquillés, surpris, comblé. Puis Castiel ferma enfin la bouche fermement et regarda sur le côté, ses yeux bleu perdu dans le vide et qui refléterait bientôt la fureur. Dean serra les mâchoires, sentant déjà le rejet arriver et se protégea par réflexe.

\- T'as faillit oublier de me dire au-revoir.

À la seconde où sa réplique était sortie il la regretta. Castiel mira à nouveau ses yeux bleu dans les siens, réellement dotés d'une lueur furieuse et blessée. Puis il pesta et jura en repoussant violemment Dean. Ce dernier le regarda partir du bar en serrant les poings, furieux contre lui même. Quel crétin il faisait...

À suivre ...


	6. Chapter 6

**Love Chicks**

**Chapitre 6**

Dean avait finit par craqué. Il savait où il habitait. Il s'était précisément rendu la-bas. Il devait encore avoir de l'alcool dans le sang. Il ne lui avait pas répondu lorsqu'il avait frappé à sa porte. Il avait du mal à redescendre les escaliers. Il l'avait finalement trouvé derrière le bar. Comme d'habitude. Il voulait aller chez lui, changer de lieu mais aimait aussi cet endroit. Il était tard, il devait passer un dernier coup avant de fermer. Il avait contourné le bar. Il l'avait surpris par sa furtivité. Il l'avait plaqué contre son plan de travail, au milieu des verres. Il l'avait embrassé.

Dean s'en souvenait dans un flou étrange.

Il sentait encore sa chaleur. Il ressentait encore la sensation de sa cuisse être encadré par deux autres fébriles. Il avait encore le goût de ses lèvres, de sa peau, de son sperme dans la bouche.

Dean gémit doucement, les souvenirs lui revenant comme par vague.

Il avait l'image folle de lui grimpant à genoux sur le plan de travail, encadrant sa taille de ses cuisses. Il l'avait embrassé à s'en damner, avait léché la moindre parcelle de sa bouche à s'en asphyxier. Il avait déchiré son haut pour enfin accéder à son torse. Il avait glissé sa main dans son jean et palpé une érection brûlante.

Dean grogna à ce souvenir, faisant doucement rouler ses hanches contre le matelas.

Il était descendu du plan de travail, s'était placé à genoux devant lui, avait entraîné au passage son boxer et dévoilé son sexe. Il avait engloutit son membre avec avidité, gémit obscènement de satisfaction, s'était frotté contre sa jambe comme une...

\- J'ai quoi ?! S'exclama Dean en se redressant brutalement dans son lit, les yeux en soucoupe, la respiration laborieuse et une trique d'enfer !

Dean se repassa ses souvenirs... Souvenirs ? Il fronça les sourcils, constatant qu'ils étaient très flous et incertains , de plus en plus au fil des secondes. Il porta la main à son entre-jambe et reteint un gémissement. Pas de doute il avait une belle érection aux... Souvenirs de Castiel... Castiel. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en continuant de froncer les sourcils. Quelque chose ne collait pas. Certes il avait continuer de boire au bar après que Castiel soit partit mais pas au point de … D'aller se comporter de la sorte avec lui ! Dean se mordit la lèvre. Était-ce un simple rêve ? Il se souvenait être rentré chez lui sans encombre. Avait-il changé d'avis lorsque l'alcool avait atteint son point culminant dans son système ? Non... Ces « souvenirs » avaient la même empruntes qu'un rêve... Il avait juste été très réaliste... Enfin le pensait t-il... L'espérait t-il ! Peut être était-il si réaliste parce qu'il était en réalité réelle ?! Qu'est ce qu'il pourrait bien dire à Castiel s'il l'avait réellement pris d'assaut ?! Parce qu'il en était tout à fait capable une fois imbibé !

L'impossibilité de répondre à cette question avec certitude le plongea dans une grande angoisse au moment d'aller manger. Il dut si reprendre à deux fois avant de trouver le courage d'entrer dans le bar-restaurant. Castiel travaillait comme à son accoutumé. Un sourire polit ornait ses lèvres et un regard tranquille et serein baignait le bleu de ses yeux océan. Dean déglutit puis se dirigea vers le bar. Il serra les mâchoires lorsque Castiel porta un regard bien moins tendre vers lui... Merde... Pensa le secouriste. Faisait-il la tronche pour ce qu'il lui avait dit au Roadhouse ou pour ce qu'il lui avait fait ici ?! S'il l'avait réellement fait évidement... Dean se traita intérieurement de crétin, tentant de repasser les mémoires qu'il avait, essayant de démêler le rêve de la réalité... S'il y avait eut rêve ! Et s'il lui avait réellement donné une fellation ? Bordel, y avait que lui pour se foutre dans des situations pareille !

\- Hey Cas ! Fit-il avec une voix plus faible et tremblotante que la normale.

\- Qu'est ce que je te sers ? Répondit le barman d'un voix froide et dure, ne prenant même pas la peine de le regarder dans les yeux.

Castiel était furieux. Restait à savoir pour laquelle des deux possibilités.

\- Un double whisky. Souffla t-il fébrilement, lui valant enfin un regard interloqué de la part de Castiel qui l'oublia de suite après pour se saisir de la bouteille adéquat. Dis moi Cas, reprit-il maladroitement, pour hier...

\- Je ne préfère pas en parler.

Dean se pinça les lèvres. C'était sec, net et précis. Mais ça ne l'aidait en aucun cas à savoir ce qu'il avait actuellement fait ou non la veille ! Il souffla en faisant un éloquent « heuuuu » pour s'obliger à poursuivre la conversation sous les yeux bleu très peu impressionnés.

\- Écoute, je suis désolé. J'ai... Se coupa t-il lorsque Castiel alla à la rencontre d'un autre client, le snobant totalement... Rude le type !

Castiel finit par revenir sans rien dire et lui lança un regard en coin lui signifiant qu'il l'écoutait même s'il n'avait pas sa bénédiction pour ça.

\- J'ai exagéré...

\- Comme à chaque fois ? Le coupa sèchement Castiel.

\- Ou-oui, je suppose ? Demanda Dean, incertain quant à ce à quoi Castiel pensait par là : ses mots acerbes ou … La fellation ?

\- Tu supposes ?

Le calme avant la tempête pensa Dean.

\- Tu supposes ?!

Une petite bourrasque qui le fit grimacer bizarrement : un mélange de « je suis désolé » et de « tu me pardonne ? Non ? »

\- Évidemment que tu as exagérés ! Qu'est ce qui vas pas bien chez toi Dean ? S'exclama Castiel en s'appuyant sur le bar, ne le quittant de son regard furieux. Ça t'arrive souvent de faire des choses pareilles ?! T'es vraiment immonde !

Dean se recroquevilla. Alors ce n'était pas un rêve... Bordel de merde.

\- C'était totalement déplacé, j'aurais du t'en foutre une putain !

\- Ça veut dire que je suce bien si tu l'as pas fait ! Ricana nerveusement Dean.

Première pour lui également, tenait-il à souligner puisqu'il n'avait jamais donner de fellation à un homme de toute sa vie... Avant hier soir.

\- Quoi ? Comment ça tu su... Castiel se stoppa net dans sa phrase, le regardant avec des yeux interloqués, des lèvres légèrement entre ouverte de stupéfaction.

\- … Heu... D'après ta réaction j'ai la net impression que je ne t'ai pas fais de fellation hier... Je me trompe ? Demanda Dean en grimaçant, surpris et soulagé à la fois intérieurement.

Regrettait-il d'avoir dit ça à haute voix et de façon si clair ? Assurément.

\- … T'es un grand malade Winchester. Finit par murmurer Castiel sans lâcher son interlocuteur des yeux, mettant de côté la bouffée de chaleur impromptue dans ses reins.

\- Désolé, hier j'ai fait un rêve et comme j'étais un peu imbibé j'ai eut du mal à faire la différence entre ce que j'avais fait en réalité et ce que j'avais fait dans mon rêve. Expliqua Dean sans parvenir à regarder l'objet de ses fantasmes mis à jour.

Il y eut un long silence gênant, des gorges voisines qui se raclaient d'embarras et des conversations qui reprenaient lentement et plus bas. Commères !

\- T'as du me confondre avec Baltazar. Finit par murmurer Castiel en se mettant à laver des verres.

\- Quoi ? S'outra Dean. Pourquoi je t'aurais confondu avec Baltazar ?

\- Parce que t'était bourré ? Fit Castiel en haussant les sourcils d'exaspération avant de se retourner, ne laissant pas l'opportunité de répliquer à son interlocuteur.

Dean se tu. Décelait-il de la jalousie chez Castiel ? Étant donné le bonhomme... Certainement pas. Mais ça n'allait pas l'empêcher d'essayer. Et même s'il savait qu'il allait s'y prendre comme un pied !

\- Je peux t'assurer que la langue que j'avais dans ma bouche était la tienne bébé. Fit-il d'une voix suave et confiante.

… Il aurait sans doute du éviter le surnom... Ouais, il aurait dut au moins éviter le surnom. Dean déglutit en regardant le corps de Castiel se tendre. Il sentit l'anxiété grimper davantage encore lorsqu'il s'immobilisa totalement et longtemps... Très longtemps. Comme s'il avait une dispute interne pour savoir où jeter son corps éviscéré. Dans l'océan ou au bord d'une falaise ? Doucement Castiel commença enfin à se retourner. Dean se leva instinctivement, prêt à essuyer sa colère. Le brun le regarda du coin de l'œil, sa mâchoire était serré et son poing fermé, ses doigts bougeaient doucement, s'ouvrant et se fermant, comme essayant de canaliser sa force. Une lueur d'agacement sans nom était présente dans son regard bleu, accompagné d'une autre plus...

\- Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je m'énerve ? Demanda très sérieusement Castiel d'une voix rauque, se tournant pleinement vers son pire client. Tu veux à ce point là à ce que je perde mon calme ?

Dean avait une envie folle de dire « Oui, je veux que tu perdes ton calme, mais d'une tout autre façon » mais il n'était pas fou.

\- Castiel. Fit-il d'une voix douce au contraire, tentant de tempérer la situation.

\- Je t'écoute Dean ! C'est ton kiff ça ? Fit le brun avec dédain, se rapprochant subitement de son interlocuteur qui déglutit à la proximité rarement initié par l'autre. De pousser les autres à bout jusqu'à ce qu'ils craquent ?

\- Cast...

\- Répond moi bon sang ! Explosa soudainement Castiel qui choppa Dean par le col pour le rapprocher dangereusement de lui. Toi qui à toujours les bons mots !

Dean sentait le souffle chaud de Castiel sur ses lèvres... Si tentant ! Le brun l'engueulait devant tout un restaurant et lui était tellement obnubilé par sa proximité avec ce dernier qu'il ne pouvait penser qu'à ces lèvres. Cette engueulade ne mènerait à rien.

\- Tu fais ton gros dure mais quant il faut...

\- Je dois y aller. Fit Dean d'un ton ferme, coupant le brun.

\- Qu...

Castel fut à nouveau coupé par Dean qui l'embrassa sur les lèvres tout aussi fermement et brièvement avant qu'il ne se défasse de son emprise et ne sorte du bar-restaurant rapidement.

\- Dean ! Cria autoritairement Castiel, furax et à deux doigts de lui courir après pour continuer de le remettre à sa place mais malheureusement il était présentement entrain de travailler. Reviens ici !

Dean sourit en coin en entendant ses paroles être prononcées avec ce ton courroucé. Il avait certes une relation très conflictuelle avec Castiel, mais là tout de suite, il avait presque l'impression qu'ils venaient juste d'avoir une dispute d'amoureux...

À suivre ...


	7. Chapter 7

**Love Chicks**

**Chapitre 7**

Castiel était furieux. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire le culot qu'avait eut Dean. Il l'embrassait quasiment de force au Roadhouse, plongeant sa langue dans sa bouche délicieusem... Et venait s'excuser... Non il n'était même pas venu s'excuser pour l'avoir embrassé mais pour avoir fais un rêve érotique sur lui ‼ Du grand délire ! Et après il osait se vanter de savoir la sensation d'avoir sa langue en lui ?! Castiel fronça les sourcils... Cette phrase sonnait affreusement plus perverse sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi avec Dean... Certainement parce que ce type était un pervers ! Oui, forcément.

Castiel soupira en se brossant les dents. Ça s'était passé il y a quelques jours mais il ne pouvait pas s'enlever ça de la tête. Pourtant c'était pas sa première dispute avec l'autre homme... Mais il pouvait tellement porter sur les nerfs ! Il voyait encore son visage aux traits fin et … Peu importe son apparence attractive ! Pourquoi Dean jouait-il de la sorte avec ses nerfs ? Et pourquoi avec ses nerfs seulement ? Et voilà qu'il était encore plus de mauvais humeur bordel de me*** ?! Et comment ça se faisait qu'il était aussi vulgaire et à fleur de peau et … Castiel soupira fortement. Dean allait finir par avoir sa peau.

C'était lundi. Et son pire cauchemars ne mis même pas 10 minutes après ouverture pour débarquer. Il voulait se battre ou quoi ? En plus il n'y avait encore aucun autre client !

\- Castiel écoute... Débuta Dean, se stoppant face au regard austère que lui lança le brun, clairement pas d'humeur.

\- Accouche. Ordonna Castiel en sortant du bar pour se planter devant Dean, faisant fit des regards curieux du personnel.

\- Je suis désolé pour hier... C'était déplacé et c'était …

\- Du harcèlement sexuel ? Proposa Catiel froidement.

\- Heu... C'est un peu fort mais...

\- Parce que demander à quelqu'un si on lui à fait un fellation, lui dire qu'on connaît la sensation de sa langue dans sa bouche, et l'embrasser sans son consentement s'en est pas ?

\- …

Dean se retrouva hébété. Merde... Alors Castiel voyait vraiment ça comme ça ?

\- Cassie, intervint soudainement Anna, surprenant les deux hommes. Arrête de faire ton rabat joie. Tu sais, je vois l'expression que tu fais quant il t'embrasse et à mon avis je ne suis pas la seule à penser que tu aimes. Fit-elle avec malice.

\- Quoi ? S'époumona Castiel, sidéré que ce soit la première chose que sa sœur lui dise depuis plusieurs jours. Tu rêves !

\- Arrête. Je t'entend gémir son nom lorsque tu es chez toi et que je ferme ici.

\- Quoi ?! Pourquoi tu dis une chose pareille ? C'est totalement f...

\- Ah ouais ? S'exclama Dean d'une voix rauque et clairement intéressée, son regard pervers déshabillant Castiel de haut en bas.

Castiel se figea. Sentant une sensation étrange naître en lui. C'était quoi ce délire ? Pourquoi tout le monde se liguait contre lui ? À vouloir le faire tourner en bourrique ? Sa sœur se vengeait-elle de cette façon pour le faux intérêt que lui portait Dean qui l'enquiquinait depuis des semaines juste pour se venger de l'avoir remit en place ? Et Baltazar jouait à quoi également ? À créer des opportunités à Dean qui se jetait sur l'occasion. Et comment était-il sensé supporter autant de pression ?

\- Vous savez quoi tout les deux ? Reprit-il sèchement, à bout. Allez-vous faire foutre.

Dean et Anna le regardèrent avec surprise alors qu'il sortait du restaurant d'un pas furibond.

\- C'était quoi ça ? Demanda Dean.

\- Je crois que j'étais la goûte de trop... Murmura Anna.

\- Et toi aussi c'était quoi ? Demanda à nouveau Dean.

\- Oh... Je... Commença t'elle sans regarder Dean dans les yeux. Non, j'ai juste compris. Compris que il n'y avait rien que je pouvais faire pour nous deux si ce n'est te donner un coup de main avec mon frère... Tu l'as vraiment dans la peau tu le sais ça ?

Dean sourit en coin, admirant son regard franc semblable à celui de Castiel mais d'une couleur différente. Puis il soupira de dépit.

\- Mais c'est pas son cas...

\- J'en serais pas si sûr. Affirma Anna, attirant l'intérêt de Dean.

\- Non, il me déteste.

\- Vas le voir.

\- Il vas me jeter dehors !

\- Vas !

Dean et Anna se fixèrent longuement, chacun tentant de faire plier l'autre mais Anna avait l'avantage. Elle semblait tellement sûr d'elle... Dean finit par soupirer et abdiquer. Il sortit à son tour du restaurant et monta les escaliers menant à l'appart de Castiel. Il frappa à la porte mais ne reçut aucune réponse. Il frappa plus fort et la porte bougea d'elle même. Castiel n'avait pas fermé derrière lui. Dean poussa doucement le battant, entrant chez Castiel lentement.

\- Cas ? Appela t-il, toujours sans recevoir de réponse.

Il s'avança dans le salon, le trouvant vide et s'aventura dans la pièce qu'il savait être la chambre de Castiel pour l'avoir repéré la seule autre fois où il était venu ici. C'est le cœur battant la chamade qui passa par la porte laissé entre-ouverte. Il déglutit en voyant Castiel sur son lit, dos à lui, le visage dans ses mains.

\- Castiel ?

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Demanda froidement Castiel sans bouger. Bordel Dean. Quant vas tu enfin me dire ce que tu veux ? S'exclama-t-il en tournant son buste vers Dean qui déglutit à nouveau.

\- Toi. Vint la réponse d'elle même...

\- … Pardon ? Fit Castiel, totalement pris de court.

\- C'est toi que je veux. Répéta Dean, trouvant que le premier mot avait été le plus dure.

Castiel le regarda avec incrédulité avant de pouffer doucement puis de rire nerveusement en se frottant les yeux.

\- Putain non mais je rêve... Tu ne te lasseras donc jamais de te foutre de ma gueule ?

\- Je ne me fou pas de …  
\- Épargne moi tes excuses bidons tu veux ?!

Dean se tut. Castiel semblait réellement à bout, il n'arrêtait pas de soupirer de lassitude et de se frotter les yeux en secouant la tête de consternation, un sourire crispé sur les lèvres.

\- Laisse moi te … Commença Dean en approchant sa main du cou de Castiel qui se déroba immédiatement.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fous ?

\- Je veux juste te détendre.

\- Me détendre ? Ce qu'il faut pas entendre. Se moqua Castiel en se levant. Sort d'ici maintenant. Ordonna t-il en contournant son lit dans le but d'obliger Dean à lui obéir.

Mais encore une fois Dean le surpris. Il le saisit par le bras et le tira violemment, le jetant sur son lit. Castiel jura, prêt à en découdre s'il le fallait mais un poids se fit sur sa taille. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant que Dean s'était placé à califourchon sur lui.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

\- J'essaie de te faire entendre raison.

\- Quoi ? Tu vas me faire croire que tu as envie de moi ? Fit sarcastiquement Castiel.

\- Non, je veux te faire croire que je t'aime.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Bah parce que je t'aime !

\- Je ne te crois pas.

\- Et moi je te dis que je vais te le faire croire.

Les deux hommes se fixèrent longuement sans qu'aucun d'entre eux ne fasse un geste. Castiel mesurait l'honnêteté du regard de Dean mais n'y trouvait que de la détermination. Qu'est ce que cela pouvait bien vouloir dire ? Ça combiné à tout le reste ? Et puis d'abord c'était quoi cette formulation bizarre ? On ne fait pas « croire » au autre qu'on les aimes ! À part si on est hypocrite mais dans ce cas là on ne le dis pas ! Pourquoi tout était toujours si compliqué avec Dean ?!

Celui-ci sourit tendrement à Castiel avant de se baisser pour l'embrasser chastement et se redresser aussitôt après. Castiel resta sur son lit et écouta les pas de l'autre homme sortir de son appartement et en fermer la porte. Il finit par se retourner en soufflant de lassitude, enfouissant son visage dans son oreiller. Dean était énervant, invasif et corrosif. Et en même temps il était agréablement piquant, renversant et révoltant... Et depuis quant c'était des qualités ça ?! Castiel gémit d'agacement avant de décider de ne plus penser à cet homme. Il avait un bar à faire tourner. Dean était un peu inquiet. Castiel avait une opinion tellement mauvaise de lui qu'il se demanda comment il pourrait bien réussir à le faire changer d'avis.

À suivre ...


	8. Chapter 8

**Love Chicks**

**Chapitre 8**

Dean devait trouver une autre tactique... Il devait recommencer à zéro. Castiel avait clairement atteint ses limites. Il avait intérêt à changer d'attitude s'il ne voulait pas se mettre définitivement le barman à dos. Il comptait flirter avec lui. Après tout maintenant ils se parlaient. Ce serrait bizarre mais en même temps il sentait de l'excitation à cette idée. Flirter avec Castiel... En espérant qu'il y réponde positivement évidemment... Et ça il n'y avait pas moins sûr. Donc il comptait lui faire la discussion en le séduisant doucement. Cette idée de base s'était vite endurci lorsqu'il vit Castiel discuter avec Baltazar. Ce type était partout ou quoi ! Il se força cependant au calme, marcha jusqu'aux bar, pile en face de Castiel, s'accouda au bar et s'avança vers le brun pour lui déposé un rapide baisé sur les lèvres. Ce ci pris encore une fois Castiel de court mais il se remit la seconde d'après, semblant s'habituer petit à petit.

\- Alors Castiel, ça vas ? Demanda t-il d'une voix suave.

\- Heu... Oui et toi ? Répondit son interlocuteur avec hésitation.

\- Merveilleusement bien. Fit Dean en saisissant doucement la main du brun pour en caresser le dos du pouce.

Castiel le regarda avec des yeux tout ébobilles. C'était quoi son nouveau délire ? Se demanda t-il en retirant lentement sa main, allant servir un client.

\- Nouvelle approche à ce que je vois. Commenta Baltazar qui n'avait rien manqué. Tu devrais y aller plus mollo quant même.

\- Je n'ai aucun conseil à recevoir de ta part. Grogna Dean en s'asseyant sur le tabouret, suivant les gestes du brun méthodique.

\- Castiel ! Appela soudainement un Samandriel tout paniqué arrivant en rush de la cuisine. Meg et Ruby se dispute encore !

\- C'est pas vrai... Grogna Castiel avant de s'excuser auprès de ses clients pour aller s'occuper des cuisines.

Dean ne manqua pas de le détailler dans sa démarche raide dû à son agacement mais où on pouvait voir sa musculature ferme ressortir. Meg et Ruby était des cousines à Castiel et Anna et étaient sœurs. Elles se prenaient de temps en temps la tête, ayant toutes les deux un fort caractère. Et même si elles parvenaient à se calmer seules la plus part du temps, parfois il fallait un arbitre et généralement c'était Castiel. Ce dernier revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard en soufflant d'exaspération, se passant une main sur les yeux. Dean sourit et se leva, s'accouda de dos au bar, attendant que Castiel en face le tour. Et lorsqu'il fut à porté de main, Dean glissa son bras autour de sa taille et le ramena fermement contre lui.

\- Que ?... Bégaya le brun en apposant ses mains sur le torse de Dean pour se reculer mais ce qu'il sentit sous le t-shirt sembla l'en dissuader...

C'est fou ce que Dean étai musclé... Et chaud... Et sentait bon... Et il avait beau être quelqu'un de raisonnable, il restait un homme... Un homme qui ne s'était pas envoyé en l'air dep...

\- T'es sur que ça vas toi ? T'as l'air épuisé. Fit d'une voix douce Dean en détaillant les traits de Castiel qui le regardait intensément sans rien dire,n'y croyant pas.

\- ...Non … Ça vas... Finit-il par soufflé.

\- T'as pourtant des cernes. Insista Dean en apposant sa main sur la mâchoire non rasé depuis quelques jours de Castiel pour caresser du pouce ces dits cernes sous ses yeux bleu toujours écarquillés par la surprise.

\- ... Je... Dors mal en ce moment... Murmura Castiel en regardant brièvement sur le côté de gêne.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- À cause de toi d'abord. Fit avec mordant Castiel, son regard se durcissant tout à coup. Parce que ma famille et mes amis agissent bizarrement. Parce que...

\- Je ne devrais pas t'empêcher de dormir. Coupa t-il court à ses récriminations. À moins que tu ne fasses le même type de rêve que moi. Finit Dean en souriant malicieusement.

Castiel ne dit rien, l'observa longuement, jeta un coup d'œil à Baltazar qui souriait doucement et vie les clients qui s'impatientaient à côté.

\- Désolé, je dois me remettre au travail. Fit Castiel en se dérobant de l'emprise de Dean, se reculant en utilisant le torse sous ses mains pour appuie, faisant taire le frisson qui parcourut sa colonne.

Dean laissa glisser sa main de la taille de Castiel, la faisant passer sur l'abdomen tonique consciemment alors que Castiel se tournait. Le brun déglutit, il savait lorsqu'un geste était intime ou non. Et celui-là l'était bien. Il eut la soudaine et grotesque idée que Dean allait lui donner une petite tape joueuse sur les fesses mais celle-ci ne vint pas... Il retourna en mode pilote automatique derrière son bar, le regard dans le vide, ne parvenant pas à remettre ses émotions en place. Dean le faisait dérailler ! Mais alors totalement ! S'il ne faisait pas attention il allait... Il allait se faire avoir !

Maintenant plus que jamais le regard de Dean le dérangeait. Avant il n'en faisait pas vraiment cas car ça lui passait au dessus mais maintenant... Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais remarqué ce vert sombre lourd de sens qui suivait chacun de ses gestes comme s'ils étaient la réponse à toutes les questions de l'univers ? Et alors qu'il écoutait la commande d'un habitué, Inias, il vit du coin de l'œil Dean se lécher les lèvres... Il rougit furieusement en se rendant compte de sa position : penché sur le bar, les fesses légèrement remontées dans le vide... Il se redressa instantanément et se retourna rapidement pour ne pas avoir à supporter ce regard insistant plus longtemps. Bordel... Dean le regardait réellement de la sorte avant ? Castiel déglutit et se força à se focaliser sur son travail. Heureusement que l'heure de pointe n'allait pas tarder à commencer, il n'aurait comme ça plus le temps de penser à autre chose que se souvenir de ce que ses clients avaient commandé.

Dean avait bien perçu les rougeurs de Castiel lorsqu'il s'était lécher les lèvres involontairement. Il n'avait pas put s'en empêcher. Castiel s'était pile poil mit dans une position qui soulignait la robustesse de son dos, le tonique de ses pectoraux et la parfaite forme ronde de ses fesses à croquer. Qui pouvait bien le blâmé de s'être léché les lèvres ? Castiel était alléchant !

\- Hey Cas ! L'appela t-il.

Le brun tourna d'abord son visage vers lui, lui signifiant de lui dire ce qu'il avait à lui dire d'ici mais Dean lui fit signe de s'approcher. Castiel s'exécuta lentement sans le lâcher de ses yeux perçants attentif, comme s'il guettait l'arrivée d'une attaque imminente. Dean attendit qu'il soit juste en face de lui, le plus proche possible avant de parler enfin.

\- Tu m'apportes une bière s'il te plaît ? Souffla Dean.

\- … Castiel ne dit rien pendant plusieurs secondes, surpris de la politesse dont faisait preuve son client récalcitrant et surtout de ses manières...Mais... Tu... Tu vas manger, tu ferais mieux d'aller t'asseoir en salle et de boire de l'eau. Fit Castiel qui voulait se frapper de parler avec aussi peu de fluidité.

\- Cas. Prévint Dean d'une voix douce. Où est l'intérêt d'aller en salle si tu n'y est pas ?

Castiel sentit un frisson le parcourir et ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais ne trouva rien à dire. Dean agissait tellement de manière différente qu'il avait l'impression de marcher dans le noir, sans aucun moyen de se diriger. Comment était-il sensé faire avec ce Dean ci ? Avec l'autre, grognon, langue de vipère et grande gueule il savait quoi faire et quoi dire mais lui... Polit, attentionné et tendre... Il était totalement pommé... Il déglutit, sentit encore un frisson parcourir son dos face à ce regard vert profond serein et confiant sans être hautain et alla chercher une bière au ralentit.

Après quelques gorgées, Anna lui fit signe de se reculer et plaça une assiette avec hamburger et frittes juste devant lui. Dean la regarda interloqué et la rousse se contenta de lui faire un clin d'œil avant de retourner à son travail. Castiel fronça les sourcils en voyant que Dean avait été servit directement au bar. Ils ne faisaient ça que lorsqu'il y avait peu de monde, pour éviter les accidents « alcoolisés ». Pourquoi Anna avait-elle servit Dean ici ? Pour qu'il puisse le mâter d'avantage encore ? Castiel se secoua la tête. Non c'était ridicule. Tout était ridicule dans cette situation...

Dean mangea tranquillement son repas en regardant Castiel qui allait également de temps en temps en salle pour s'enquérir de l'état générale des clients, les siens s'étant fait moins nombreux à son bar à cause de l'heure. Le brun n'arrêtait pas de bouger, d'aller et venir et Dean savait que c'était pour éviter de croiser son regard. Tout comme il savait parfaitement qu'il savait qu'il le regardait sans cesse. Il le voyait se redresser rapidement après avoir demandé il ne savait quoi à un mioche, remettant son dos droit et rougissant furieusement lorsqu'il comprenait que Dean avait mâté son derrière tranquillement... Il détournait également le regard à l'opposé du siens lorsque leur regard se croisaient... Sachant que Castiel n'aurait pas un instant, Dean se leva et alla jusqu'à lui pour obtenir son baisé d'au-revoir. Il saisit Castiel qui était dos à lui aux hanches et embrassa doucement son cou, remonta derrière son oreille qu'il lécha .

\- À demain Cas. Souffla Dean avant de partir avec un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

Castiel resta figé devant la joyeuse famille qui lui souriait tendrement, malicieusement ou voir avec perversité. Dean l'avait embrassé dans le cou... Dean l'avait... Dans le cou !

À suivre ...


	9. Chapter 9

**Love Chicks**

**Chapitre 9**

Ce matin, Dean avait eut une intervention pour un enfant ayant avalé quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas du avaler. Celui-ci à été emmené à l'hôpital, Dean l'avait accompagné dans l'ambulance, vérifiant que tout allait bien tout en essayant de calmer sa mère Lisa. Ils avaient été ensemble au lycée et avait eut une aventure d'un ans avec elle. Lisa avait été morte d'inquiétude tout le long que son fils, Ben fut traité. Une fois qu'elle fut rassuré, que Ben n'avait rien, elle souhaita rester à son chevet. Et alors que Dean s'apprêtait à aller voir son chouchou plusieurs heures plus tard, il vit Lisa toujours au chevet de son fils qui dormait.

\- Tu sais, il ne risque plus rien maintenant. Lui dit-il en entrant dans la chambre.

\- Je sais oui. Souffla la jeune femme.

\- Tu devrais aller te reposer où aller faire un tour. Conseilla Dean. Te changer les idées, il ne lui arrivera rien ici.

\- Je … J'aurais dût faire plus attention... Il est trop jeune pour se rendre compte de certain danger, c'est mon boulot de... Fit-elle d'une voix transpirant la culpabilité.

\- Viens avec moi on vas aller manger un bout. L'incita Dean en lui prenant doucement le bras, désirant lui faire changer d'air.

Lisa argumenta mais finit par souffler et accepter sous l'insistance de son ex. Elle ferma la porte sans faire de bruit et suivit le secouriste dans les rues de la ville pour se retrouver devant un petit restaurant familial, le Novak's.

\- T'aime ce genre d'endroit ? Demanda-t-elle, surprise.

\- C'est pas vraiment l'endroit que j'aime si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Répondit Dean en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Lisa sourit, se doutant qu'il devait y avoir une fille travaillant ici qui lui avait tapé dans l'œil. Ils entrèrent ensemble et allèrent s'asseoir à une table même si Dean crevait d'envie d'aller au bar. Ils discutèrent de leur années en commun, de ce qu'ils étaient devenu, de ce qu'il prévoyait de faire par la suite.

\- Alors, cette fille pour laquelle tu viens ici. C'est laquelle ? Demanda malicieusement Lisa en regardant les alentours.

Dean rit doucement sans la regarder dans les yeux puis jeta un coup d'œil furtif vers Castiel. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Dean fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi Castiel le regardait-il si sévèrement ? Il regarda à nouveau Lisa et écarquilla les yeux. Bordel, Castiel devait s'immaginer que... Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pensé à ça ? Comment faisait-il pour faire tout de travers sérieux ?! Bordel de merde ! Et Lisa qui ne savait pas qu'il avait maintenant un petit penchant pour les hommes !... Pour un homme. Mais elle ne tarderait pas à savoir. Dean s'excusa rapidement auprès d'elle avant de se lever pour aller au bar où Castiel le regardait s'approcher.

\- Castiel ! S'exclama Dean en s'appuyant sur le bar pour se pencher afin de réclamer son baisé que Castiel lui refusa en se reculant.

\- Dean. Fit celui-ci froidement.

\- Cas, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

\- Je ne crois rien, je ne fais que constater. Répondit Castiel amèrement. Tu ne changeras pas.

\- Arrête! Fit soudainement Dean, en colère avant de contourner rapidement le bar en quelques enjambées furieuse. Tu ne vas certainement pas faire demi tour maintenant !

\- Demi tour ? Je n'ai rien à te prouver moi ni quoi que ce soit ! S'invectiva Castiel en observant Dean s'approcher de lui sous les yeux des autres clients regardant le spectacle auquel ils devenaient habitués.

\- Lisa n'est qu'une amie.

\- Tu m'en diras tant.

\- Tu es tout aussi buté et borné que moi à rester sur tes positions ! Reprocha Dean.

\- On peux pas dire que ton comportement d'hier ait vraiment fait long feu. Fit sarcastiquement Castiel.

\- Lisa n'est qu'une amie je te dit !

\- Comme l'était toutes les autres au passage.

Les deux hommes se fusillèrent du regard longtemps, le corps raide et les muscles contractés par l'énervement. Et dire qu'hier tout était si merveilleux...

\- Vas-t-en retrouver ta conquête maintenant, tu me gènes. Finit par dire Castiel en poussant Dean sur le côté pour accéder à l'autre partit de son bar.

Mais Dean ne bougea pas d'un pouce, restant obstinément dans le chemin du brun qui souffla d'exaspération.

\- Lisa n'est pas ma conquête !

\- Appelle la comme tu veux, je m'en tape.

\- Menteur. Tu ne me ferais pas un cinéma pareille sinon. Affirma Dean qui se rapprocha de Castiel, faisant reculer celui-ci.

\- Ton comportement est juste agaçant et pour tout le monde. Se justifia Castiel.

\- Vraiment ? Ne serait-il pas agaçant seulement pour toi ? Parce que je ne vois personne d'autre se plaindre de moi. Fit Dean en repoussant Castiel jusqu'à ce qu'il soit bloqué dans l'angle du bar.

\- …

Castiel ne dit rien, vit du coin des yeux les bras de Dean l'encadrer lentement, se poser sur le bar tout en fixant ce vert émeraude profond.

\- Tu vas trop loin.. Finit-il par souffler. Nous somme dans un restaurant... Poursuivit-il sans lâcher ses yeux intense. Tu devrais...

Castiel se tu, ne sachant pas quoi dire... Il savait de moins en moins quoi dire à Dean... Il en avait assez d'être toujours aussi perdu en sa présence, de chercher ses mots, de mettre un nom sur ses émotions contradictoires, d'espérer... Espérer... Il en avait assez. Il saisit Dean par la nuque et le força à se baisser sur lui, à rencontrer ses lèvres. Le baisé n'avait rien de tendre et doux. Il était hargneux et expédié.

\- Voilà, t'as eut ton baisé maintenant vas-t-en. Ordonna Castiel après avoir rompu tout aussi brutalement qu'initié le dit baisé.

Dean le fusilla du regard, jura puis se détourna violemment pour quitter le bar-restaurant en faisant claquer la porte. Castiel l'observa longuement, ses mains travaillant d'elles même tremblaient un peu en lavant les verres tandis qu'il fulminait intérieurement. Winchester.

\- Whoa, et moi qui pensait que Dean allait finir avec une femme. Fit la Lisa qui s'était approché lors de leur énième dispute. Et s'il ne finit pas avec toi alors je pense qu'il serra déçu. Très déçu. Peut être même le plus malheureux des hommes.

Castiel ignora ses propos et repris son travail, non sans pouvoir mettre Dean de côté, son visage et ses yeux et ses lèvres ne cessant de s'imposer dans son esprit. Ce qui ne fit que le rendre encore plus à fleur de peau. Dean ne pouvait pas lui faire croire une chose pareille. Ne pouvait pas lui faire croire qu'il l'aimait alors qu'il flirtait avec tout ce qui bouge pas plus tard qu'il y a quelques semaines. Pas alors qu'il ramenait encore une conquête. Un verre qu'il jeta plus qu'il ne posa dans l'évier se brisa.

\- Et merde ! Jura Castiel en récupérant les bouts de verres.

Dean était furieux. Castiel ne comprenait rien... Castiel était... Bordel de merde ! Il souffla en finissant par s'arrêter. Pourquoi tout était si compliqué ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Castiel soit si méfiant et distant au début ? Si seulement Anna n'avait pas eut son stupide béguin il aurait doucement flirter avec lui jusqu'à l'obtenir même si cela lui aurait coûté il ne savait combien de temps ! Il pouvait déjà s'imaginer entrain de se dorloter, de se dire des mots doux et de se faire l'amour passionnément... Il soupira encore une fois. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il allait faire avancer les choses. Penser à ce qu'il aurait put se passer si telle ou telle chose ne s'était pas passé de cette façon ne servait à rien... Mais il s'y était tellement pris comme un pied avec Castiel qu'il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il donna un violent coup de pied dans un lampadaire passant par là. Il devait se calmer. Il perdait le fil, il perdait le rythme, Castiel le poussait à bout mine de rien à force de toujours remettre en question ses intentions. Il venait d'agir bêtement. Il aurait dut rester et lui parler calmement. Il aurait dut arranger les choses avant de fuir lâchement, malgré les actes et les propos blessant du brun. Il jura à nouveau. Castiel était si têtu ! Il lui avait témoigner de l'affection, de la jalousie, de la tendresse, du désirs... Il souffla à nouveau avant de sortir son portable. Il devait parler à son frère.

\- Sammy ? Fit-il d'une voix plus faible qu'il ne l'aurait espéré.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda de suite son frère, inquiet.

\- … Cas... Castiel ne... Bégaya Dean en se passant une main sur les yeux.

\- Calme toi. Qu'est ce que t'as encore fait ?

\- Comment ça qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait ?! S'époumona de suite Dean. C'est lui qui est aussi têtu qu'une mule et ne veux pas voir l'amour que j'ai pour lui. J'ai emmené Lisa parce que son petit garçon s'est fait hospitalisé et qu'elle culpabilisait, pour lui faire changer d'air et de suite il a crut qu'il y avait une histoire d'un soir entre nous !

\- Tu ne lui a pas vraiment donner l'occasion d'en penser autrement. Pointa Sam.

\- Oui mais c'était juste pour attirer son attention !

\- … Laisse moi te dire que ta tactique craint.

\- Merci ! Je m'en était rendu compte. Ronchonna Dean, dépité. Je sais plus quoi faire... Confia t-il.

Sam resta silencieux durant de longue secondes, réfléchissant... Dean crut percevoir une voix en fond qui racontait des conneries sur les lois mais il n'en était pas plus sûr que ça. D'ailleurs, pourquoi son frère parlait-il aussi bas ?

\- Tu sais quoi ? Finit-il par dire ce dernier justement. Vous me gonfler tout les deux. Je ne veux pas que tu le vois durant les deux prochaines semaines...

\- Deux semaines ! S'exclama Dean, coupant son frère qui poursuivit avec une voix très légèrement plus forte.

\- Et après ces deux semaines durant lesquelles tu n'auras pas été le voir jusqu'à ce que je finisse mes cours, je débarque.

\- Tu débarques? Répéta Dean, totalement surpris.

\- Exact et t'as intérêt de me faire de la place dans ton chez toi. Prévint Sam avant de raccrocher au nez de son frère qui regarda son portable avec ébahissement.

Aurait-il appelé lorsqu'il était en cours ?... Oups.

À suivre...


	10. Chapter 10

**Love Chicks**

**Chapitre 10**

Castiel, le lendemain, eut une journée chargé. Comme tout les jours. Mais il avait l'habitude et il savait parfaitement gérer maintenant. Il avait une bonne endurance et savait gérer le stresse que le poids de nombreuses responsabilités engendraient. Baltazar était encore passé, ils avaient parlé tranquillement, Anna ne semblait plus lui faire la gueule, Samandriel était toujours aussi maladroit mais sa bonne humeur compensait, Meg et Ruby ne s'était pas disputer aujourd'hui... Du moins pas au point de se lancer des casseroles à la figure alors ça avait été peinard en cuisine. Mais Castiel, à partir de 14h avait commencé à se sentir … Étrange sans réellement savoir pourquoi. Ce n'est que le soir, lorsqu'il s'affala dans son canapé devant la télé qu'il comprit. Il n'avait pas vue Dean de la journée.

Ce dernier était justement chez lui, allongé sur son lit, entrain de penser. Il n'avait pas put voir Castiel... Et dire qu'il était déprimé était un euphémisme. Il voyait mal en quoi ne pas aller le voir pouvait arranger ses affaires... Castiel penserait qu'il s'est simplement fichu de lui, qu'il avait abandonné, qu'il était passé à autre chose et la mince ouverture qu'il s'était faîte allait se refermer hermétiquement et à jamais... Dean rit de mauvais cœur. Il se demandait bien de quelle ouverture il parlait ! Et Sam avait sans doute raison peut être... Il ne ferait qu'empirer les choses...

Le lendemain Castiel regardait sa montre avec anxiété. Déjà 13h23 et son client récalcitrant n'avait toujours pas fait son apparition. Il haussa les épaules et se remit au travail. Il viendrait certainement le jour d'après. Mais ce jour ci Dean ne se montra pas non plus... Castiel se passa une main dans la nuque. C'était bizarre tout de même qu'il arrête subitement de venir. Peut être avait-il lâché l'affaire ? Trouvé un mec plus mignon à importuner ? Castiel soupira en s'occupant de ses clients. Ce n'était pas ses affaires. Dean faisait bien ce qu'il voulait...

Le secouriste passa devant le Novak's mais se força à poursuivre son chemin pour se rendre dans une restauration rapide qui n'avait vraiment rien de spéciale... En même temps il n'y avait pas Castiel alors évidemment l'endroit était médiocre. Il soupira en s'asseyant, plaçant son portable sur la table. Il aurait aimé avoir le numéro de Castiel. Pouvoir lui parler... Mais il ne pouvait plus se procurer son numéro et de toute façon ce n'est pas comme si Castiel le lui aurait donné. Il doutait même qu'il aurait répondu à ses messages... Peut être serait-il même aller jusqu'à changer son numéro pour qu'il lui foute la paix...

Ça faisait maintenant une semaine qu'il n'avait pas vue Dean... Mais que pouvais t-il bien mijoter... Peut être qu'il le faisait exprès... Pour se faire désirer, pour le faire culpabiliser, pour … Castiel se pris la tête entre ses mains. Ou simplement Dean avait vraiment lâché l'affaire. Il rit d'un rire faux. Pourquoi cela l'embêtait-il autant ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il s'empêcher de penser à lui?... Certes il avait horreur du comportement de Dean, du personnage en lui même mais... Il s'était habitué à leur engueulades, à leur rivalité, à sa présence. C'était idiot.

Dean n'écoutait qu'à moitié ce que lui disait son collègue. Ça faisait maintenant 1 semaine et 2 jours...

\- Ça vas Dean? Demanda Benny.

\- Hein ? Se réveilla le susnommé.

\- Tu à l'air ailleurs ces temps si. Expliqua son ami. Je me souvient que tu revenais toujours avec le sourire après la pause de midi mais maintenant...

\- Oh non. C'est rien. Murmura Dean en soufflant de dépit.

\- Tu veux qu'on mange ensemble ? Je sais pas si t'avais quelque chose de prévu mais...

\- Non, non je n'ai rien de prévu.

\- On pourrait aller à ce restaurant que tu n'arrêtes pas de me par...

\- NON!S'exclama subitement Dean. Enfin … J'y suis tellement allé alors tu comprends... Poursuivit d'un air gêné Dean, intriguant son ami qui abdiqua toute fois.

Castiel s'apprêtait à servir une suze... Qu'elle drôle d'idée de boire un truc pareille. Mais il se rendit compte qu'il n'en avait plus... Il ne pourrais même pas dire s'il en avait encore en stock tellement peu de ses clients en prenait. Il s'excusa au près de ses derniers, voyant que sa famille était en plein travail, limite surbookée il se dépêcha donc d'aller chercher lui même ce que son client désirait. Et le moment où il sortie du bâtiment il crut voir Dean accompagner d'un homme une rue plus loin... Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas, qu'il n'avait pas le temps mais sa curiosité l'emportant. Il avala rapidement la distance les séparant et se cacha derrière un coin de mur pour observer la rue parallèle. Il n'y avait pas de doute, c'était Dean.

Il pourrait le reconnaître de dos... Ses épaules larges, sa taille fine, ses cuisses musclés et ses fesses bien... Il l'avait vue de nombreuse fois s'enfuir de son bar-restaurant après tout … L'homme qui était avec lui en revanche ne lui disait rien. En même temps Dean n'emmenait quasiment jamais d'homme avec lui, toujours des femmes... Il était plus imposant que Dean, plus grand, plus carré, plus ours... Tout son contraire quoi... Lui était pâle, svelte et élancé, fin sans être maigre mais clairement moins épais que cette armoire... Lui avait une musculature plus fine et dessiné... Peut être que Dean préférait finalement les hommes plus trapu... Peut être qu'il aimait être maintenu fermement en place pendant l'acte... Il devait penser que lui ne pouvait pas le faire vue sa stature... Si seulement Dean savait... Castiel secoua la tête. Mais à quoi pensait-il bordel ?! Il avait des clients qui attendaient. Sur ses pensées il retourna à sa tâche première en essuyant du dos de la main ses lèvres humides, qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir léché.

Dean était dépité et atteint d'un nouveau symptôme qu'était la pathologie « manque de Cas » : il était incroyablement irritable. Il avait presque faillit passer un méchant savon à un pauvre petit vieux qui s'était cassé la gueule. Pas de sa faute si ses jambes étaient trop vielles pour le porter comme il aurait fallut quant même... Et maintenant son chef, Victor, lui faisait la morale pour avoir bel et bien envoyer chier un collègue. Mais Cole pouvait tellement être agaçant quant il s'y mettait bordel ! À parler de sa parfaite petite famille dont il se fichait éperdument... Alors que lui n'avait pas encore l'homme qu'il désirait tellement. Ça l'avait juste profondément énervé.

\- C'est clair ? Éructa Victor, ses yeux le fusillant.

\- Comme du putain de cristal. Ne put s'empêcher de grogner Dean entre ses dents.

\- … Je ne sais pas ce que tu as Winchester, mais je te conseil de régler ça et rapidement. Finit par dire Victor avant de se détourner de son subordonné.

Dean soupira en suivant la troupe qui avait gardé le silence tout du long de la mise au point de leur responsable. Soit Cole et Tessa... Cette dernière se plaça à ses côté, en retrait des autres et lui fit un sourire doux.

\- Des problèmes ? Demanda t-elle doucement.

\- J'ai pas vue mon mec depuis presque 2 semaines. Grommela Dean avant qu'il ne se stoppe net.

Il n'avait dit à personne qu'il avait un méchant béguin pour un gars... Tessa le regardait avec un sourcil haussé, surprise avant que son doux sourire ne revienne rehausser ses lèvres fines.

\- Je ne savais pas. Fit-elle. Tu dois vraiment être accro à ton copain pour être dans un tel état après seulement 2 semaines.

\- En faîte... Commença Dean d'un air gêné. C'est pas vraiment mon mec...

\- Comment ça ? Fut à nouveau surprise la jeune femme. Tu veux dire que c'est un amour à sens unique ?

\- En quelque sorte...

\- Oh … Je comprend mieux alors.

Dean ne dit rien et continua de marcher derrière son supérieur et son collègue. Ce soir Sam débarquait... Il se demandait bien ce qu'avait prévu son petit frère quant même...

\- Comment tu l'as rencontré ? Demanda subitement Tessa, curieuse.

\- Il est barman dans un restaurant-bar dans lequel j'avait été tout à fait par hasard. Je me suis dirigé vers le bar et il était là... Fit mélancoliquement Dean.

\- Il n'est pas gay ? Demanda la jeune femme.

\- Si.

\- Tu n'es pas son genre ? Demanda t-elle avec surprise.

\- J'ai surtout merdé et en beauté et ce depuis le début. Soupira Dean avant de rattraper ses autres collègues, mettant fin à la discussion qu'il ne voulait plus continuer.

Castiel essuyait un autre verre avec un regard hagard. Le bar était presque vide, dans une heure creuse, ça lui permettait de ranger et laver entre quelques commandes occasionnelles. Il porta le verre lavé sur le côté afin de le poser mais son manque d'attention le fit le heurter contre le robinet de l'évier, le brisant.

\- Et merde... Soupira Castiel en s'appuyant sur l'évier comportant maintenant des éclats de verre.

Il n'était pas concentré... Et c'était de la faute de Dean. Même lorsqu'il n'était pas là, ce dernier l'emmerdait. Comment faisait-il pour être partout à la fois ?! Il s'évertua à la tâche de retirer les éclats de verre de son évier d'un air maussade.

\- Des soucis ? Fit un homme qui buvait tranquillement une bière.

\- Non... Souffla Castiel.

\- Un problème avec Madame peut être ?

\- Monsieur... Soupira Castiel avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

Venait-il juste de faire référence à Dean en tant qu'amant ?! Il reposa brutalement le chiffon sur le plan de travail, ses jointures se blanchissants.

\- Oh ! Et Monsieur est insatisfait parce que ? Poursuivit tout de même le client, pas choqué de sa relation... Relation qui n'existait pas évidement !

\- Parce que je ne le laisse pas me prendre. Et ça n'arrivera jamais. Affirma avec force Castiel avant de soupirer à nouveau et de se pincer le nez. Excusez moi. Ce doit être l'une des dernières choses que vous aimeriez entendre.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas. Je m'y suis fait. Sourit l'homme. Mon fils est gay et ma fille lesbienne. Autant dire que la descendance est salement compromise. Ria l'homme avant de finir sa bière.

\- Pas forcément. Sourit Castiel.

\- Oui c'est vrai. Alors dites m'en plus.

Castiel considéra son client un instant avant de commencer à parler.

À suivre ...


	11. Chapter 11

**Love Chicks**

**Chapitre 11**

Sam sût qu'il aurait du boulot à la seconde où il aperçu son frère. Était-il possible d'être plus à fleurs de peau que ça ? Ruminait-il autant auparavant ? Il rangea rapidement ses affaires là où Dean lui avait fait de la place et le saisit au bras pour le traîner dans sa chambre.

\- Bien, je veux que tu te fasses bandant.

\- Pardon ? Fit immédiatement Dean avec des yeux ronds. Depuis quant mon petit frère parle comme ça ?

\- Oh arrête de faire ton prude et dépêche. S'impatienta Sam en sortant de la chambre pour lui laisser de l'intimité.

Lorsque Dean ressortit, habillé d'un jean serré où il faut, d'un T-shirt moulant et d'une veste en cuire il le scanna longuement, mettant son aîné mal à l'aise.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Je suis pas assez bandant pour toi ? Demanda sarcastiquement Dean.

\- Pour moi c'est certain mais pour Castiel... S'il a pas la trique alors …

\- Qui es tu et qu'as tu fait de mon frère ? Demanda avec méfiance Dean d'une voix angoissée en se mettant en position de défense.

\- Oh arrête Dean !

\- De toute façon ça ne changera rien. Tu crois que j'ai pas déjà essayé cette technique ? Demanda Dean défaitiste. Il ne se laisse pas si facilement impressionner. Finit-il tout dépité.

\- Et tu crois vraiment que je me sois seulement appuyé sur ton physique ? Moi ? Demanda Sam avec incrédulité en se pointant du doigts.

Dean abdiqua immédiatement, connaissant très bien le côté très sentimental de son frère au cœur de princesse.

\- Parfais aller j'ai faim et je veux enfin voir le minois de ton futur homme. S'exclama la dite princesse, rayonnante.

Dean souris tristement. Il aurait adoré pouvoir considérer Castiel de la sorte...

Castiel pensait à Victor de la veille. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait l'homme ici et ça avait certainement été la dernière fois. Il avait de temps en temps des clients qui marquaient l'esprit et n'était destiné qu'à être croisé une seule fois dans toute une vie. Ils avaient discuté longtemps. De lui , de sa situation puis de Dean. Tous ça le laissait encore perplexe même maintenant. Il jeta un œil à l'horloge : 18h22. Dean n'était pas venu aujourd'hui... Et c'est à ce moment précis que la porte de leur établissement s'ouvrit. Quant on parle du loup !

Le barman était surpris de voir Dean entrer au Novak's si tard. Il venait toujours le temps de midi, jamais en fin d'après midi. Leur regard s'accrochèrent immédiatement, Castiel s'immobilisant. Dean semblait différent de d'habitude... Était-ce dût à l'autre homme l'accompagnant ? Avait-il finalement totalement changé de genre? Celui-ci était bien plus grand que Dean, plus carré et plus musclé également... Une armoire à glace comparé à lui... Alors Dean préférait vraiment ce genre d'homme... Il avait dut finalement s'en rendre compte... Il vit l'inconnu saisir le bras de Dean et l'empêcher de le rejoindre au profit de s'installer à une table. Castiel tiqua à leur proximité. Une certaine complicité se faisait ressentir entre eux... Ils semblaient bien se connaître... Ils parlaient calmement, non gêné de leur proximité, effectuant des gestes des mains dans une position décontracté et détendu, allant parfois toucher l'autre... Il pouvait même dire qu'il était proche... Très proche.

\- Alors c'est lui. Fit pensivement Sam après avoir discrètement détaillé le brun. J'avoue qu'il n'est pas mal du tout. Accorda t-il.

\- Pas mal ? C'est une bombe ouais ! S'exclama Dean.

Sam sourit en se retournant vers son frère qui observait l'objet de ses fantasmes sans relâche.

\- C'est drôle mais j'ai l'impression qu'il veut te parler. Fit Sam, attirant enfin le regard de Dean vers lui.

\- Pour me demander comment je peux avoir si peu d'amour propre ouais... Soupira Dean. Il vas certainement dire que je suis irrécupérable et se faire un film sur nous deux, s'imaginer que je tape également dans le bonhomme maintenant juste pour allonger mon palmarès ou je ne sais quelle connerie. Que je ne suis qu'un coureur de jupon et de pantalon maintenant, deux fois plus de raison de ne pas vouloir avoir affaire avec moi. Soupira fortement Dean.

Sam le regarda longuement, ne croyant pas à ce qu'il entendait sortir de la bouche de son frère si sûr de lui et fonceur d'ordinaire.

\- … Je pensais pas que tu étais atteint à ce point là. Finit-il par dire, faisant encore plus déprimer son aîné. Aller ! Arrête de chialer ! C'est pas avec une attitude de défaitiste que tu vas parvenir à l'emballer ! Tu le veux ou pas ce Castiel ?!

\- T'imagine même pas à quel point, grogna Dean d'une voix rauque en se prenant le visage dans les mains.

\- On parle de mon frère ? Fit soudainement Anna qui s'était posté à leur table avec un grand sourire.

\- Anna ! S'exclama Dean qui sursauta de surprise.

\- Je suis quasiment certaine que tous les midi Castiel guettait la porte d'entrée. Chuchota-elle immédiatement toute contente, comme si c'était un scoop.

\- Sûrement pour savoir s'il allait avoir la paix... Grommela Dean, intriguant Anna qui le regardait comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois.

\- Toi ! T'as été séparé de lui durant trop de temps ! Fit la rousse.

\- Grave... Grommela Dean. Je le veux tellement... Mais il croit très certainement que je suis un moins que rien …Un blaireau … Un faux-jeton... Un...

Anna n'écoutait que d'une oreille ce que disait son client habitué pour se focaliser sur l'autre homme qui regardait Dean avec exaspération. Elle sourit puis saisit Dean par le bras.

\- Il te faut un verre toi. Fit-elle avant de traîner celui-ci au bar sous le regard amusé de Sam qui les suivit. Cas, un double whisky ici !

L'interpeller se tourna vers Dean et haussa un sourcil en voyant que celui-ci ne venait pas quémander son baisé, pire, n'osait même pas le regarder... Était-ce à cause du jeune homme qui l'accompagnait ?... Il ne voulait pas l'embrasser devant lui... Donc il était un potentiel partenaire de plan cul ?... Mais l'homme ne semblait pas pourtant être une conquête sinon Dean serait en train de l'ensevelir sous des compliments... Quelques choses d'encore plus solide ? Un amant ?! C'est la tête pleine de question que Castiel servit son client. Il se tourna ensuite vers l'amant qui lui commanda une bière.

\- Bois un coup et passe à l'attaque après. Chuchota Sam à Dean sous le regard curieux de Castiel qui les observait de loin tout en bossant.

\- Il vas encore me remballer et m'énerver au point que je vais partir.

Sam regarda longuement Dean, l'observant se morfondre sur son verre avant de héler le responsable de ses martyrs. Dean lui lança un regard en coin inquiet et courroucé.

\- Je vous prend une bouteille.

Castiel ne trouva rien à dire, pris de court. À quoi ils jouaient ces deux là ? Il capitula et déposa la bouteille entre les deux amants sans rien ajouter, cherchant du regard celui que Dean lui refusait. Sam souffla d'exaspération en remplissant à ras bord le vers de son frère qui ne protesta pas. Peu à peu la salle se vidait tandis que le bar devenait de plus en plus peuplé. Castiel préparait à tour de bras les verres. Si Dean l'avait déjà vue bien occupé le temps de midi, ce n'était rien comparé au soir. Il ne s'arrêtait pas une seconde. Remplissant limite les verres d'une mains et en lavant d'autres de l'autre. Anna était la seule qui était resté pour aider son frère, servant les client s'étant installés sur les tables pour boire tranquillement entre amis ou seul. Il y avait plus de monde, donc plus d'activité et plus de bruit et plus d'alcool dans le sang.

\- Tu crois que ça m'amuses tout ça ?! Ça me gonfle ouais!

Sam n'écoutait plus son frère et guettait Anna qu'il finit par chopper dans l'effervescence de la salle. La rousse écouta ce qu'il avait à dire sous le regard imbibé d'alcool de son frère puis hocha du chef en souriant malicieusement.

\- T'es un chic frère Sammy, je vois bien que je t'ennuie avec mes histoires idiotes. T'as mieux à faire, vas donc t'amuser avec Anna en plus elle est doué au lit. Grogna Dean.

\- Comment tu sais ça ? Demanda Sam craignant le pire et lorsque son frère lui fit un sourire contrit, il crut qu'il allait le flinguer. T'as couché avec elle ?

\- Heu... Ouais ? Fit Dean en faisant une grimace coupable.

\- Attend attend. Donc tu t'es tapé sa sœur ? Redemanda Sam en pointant du pouce Castiel qui était affairé derrière lui.

\- Je savais pas quoi faire pour...

\- Et après on se demanda pourquoi c'est comme ça. Se lamenta Sam en finissant sa troisième bière de la soirée. Rassure moi, t'as couché qu'avec elle après avoir rencontré Cas ?

Sam crut bien qu'il allait frapper son frère lorsque celui refit un air de coupable. Il le fusilla du regard à la place, ne croyant pas l'idiot qu'il avait pour aîné.

\- J'étais frustré ! Castiel ne voulait pas que je l'approche, je savais pas quoi faire alors...

\- C'est vrai que la sortir à tout bout de champs de son pantalon à toujours été une technique de drague très efficace. Coupa sarcastiquement Sam, exaspéré.

\- Je voulais simplement qu'il me prenne en compte, me parle, me...

\- Et c'est ça la façon que tu as trouvé ? Vraiment Dean ? Faut pas se demander pourquoi Cas ne voulait pas entendre parler de toi. Fit Sam avec consternation à un Dean dépité qui n'osait plus le regarder. Et du coup couché avec sa sœur t'as semblé la parfaite façon d'attirer son attention, même si il était furieux son regard était enfin sur toi c'est ça ?

Dean se mordit la lèvre en tournant le visage sur le côté, faisant soupirer son frère.

\- Si j'arrive à le brancher sur toi, tu vas me devoir une sacrée faveur !

\- Tout ce que tu veux . Fit immédiatement Dean en relevant enfin les yeux, ce qui surpris Sam.

C'était dingue comme Dean était épris du brun n'empêche... Plus d'un aurait fait demi-tour la queue entre les jambes mais son frère se tenait toujours sur ce tabouret et glissait même un coup d'œil discret à Castiel... Bon certes il le matait dès qu'il faisait le moindre mouvement étendu mais la lueur dans son regard ne trompait personne. Anna se posta à côté de Sam, lui fit un clin d'œil avant de glisser quelque chose dans la main de Dean qui sursauta. Ce dernier regarda ce qu'elle y avait placé et écarquilla des yeux sous le sourire satisfait de Sam.

\- Juste le regarder ne te mènera à rien. Dépêche toi d'y entrer ton numéro. Fit Sam en voyant son frère limite en extase.

Dean ne se le fit par dire deux fois et alluma le téléphone de Castiel, tapa son numéro, fit sonner son portable avant d'enregistrer son numéro dans le portable de Castiel. Il hésita à mettre un faux nom, se voyant bien écrire « Apollon » ou une connerie comme ça mais choisie la simplicité. Castiel avait besoin de simplicité en ce moment. Sam sourit en lui resservant un vers de whisky puis récupéra le portable du barman lorsque son frère eut finit sa magouille et chercha Anna du regard qui n'attendais que ça puisque deux secondes après elle était là et récupérait l'appareil. Sam sourit en voyant celui aux anges de son frère qui regardait certainement le nom de Castiel figurant maintenant parmi ses contact. Un ado !

À suivre...


	12. Chapter 12

**Love Chicks**

**Chapitre 12**

\- Tu te rend compte de ce qui m'dit ce p'tit con ? S'époumona un homme d'un certain âge qui commençait à en avoir un peu trop dans le sang si on demandais à Sam qui le regardait avec méfiance gueuler avec son frère.

\- Excuse moi vieux, mais quant un type de quoi... Se stoppa Dean pour mieux détailler l'homme qui avait les yeux mi-clos, la tête tombante et la bouche bêtement entre-ouverte. Cinquante ans ?

\- Quoi ?! S'outra fortement l'homme mais sa voix cassé fit qu'il était plus risible qu'intimidant.

\- Bref quant un type de cinquante piges fait du gringue à un jeunot d'une vingtaine d'années faut pas s'étonner que le vieux se reçoive ce genre de remarque. Grogna Dean en buvant son énième vers de whisky.

\- Mouais mais même ! Les jeuunes doivent le respect aux aînés ! Frappa l'homme du poing en hoquetant. On est plus âgé qu'euux, on sait s'que c'est la vie comparé à ces branleurs alors respect !

\- Excuse moi mais je serais pas respectueux envers un pédophile moi ! Ricana Dean en secouant la tête d'exaspération et reposant un peu brutalement son verre sur le bar, attirant le regard de Castiel qui jonglait entre les clients.

Sam le vit regarder à tour de rôle son frère et l'autre client avec lequel il gueulait en fronçant les sourcils et pinçant ses lèvres, comme préoccupé.

\- Qu'est t'as dit connard ? Se mit à beugler l'inconnu. J'suis pas un pédopile !

Soudainement Dean explosa de rire au « fourchement » de langue de l'éponge à alcool et rejeta la tête en arrière, frappant fortement le bar du plat de la main à plusieurs reprise dans son hilarité. Il rit si fort que tout le bar se tourna quelques secondes vers lui, curieux. Mais Dean n'eut cure d'avoir attiré l'attention sur lui et posait maintenant son front sur ses avants bras croisés sur le bar, son corps étant secoué par son fou rire. Castiel constata avec amusement qu'il venait d'apporter le sourire sur toutes les lèvres, même les plus tristes en quelques secondes à peine. Toutes sauf celles d'une certaine éponge qui affichait une expression clairement vexé. Vexation qui se changeait très rapidement en colère.

\- Sale petit con ! Commença à l'incendier l'homme qui fut coupé par Dean qui s'était brusquement redressé et avait les larmes au bords des yeux.

\- T'es branché pile toi ?! Fit Dean se foutant ouvertement de la gueule de son voisin. Je pensais qu'on se branchais au courant moi !

Dean disait que des conneries mais parvint à faire rire une bonne partie de l'audience, en même temps l'alcool aidait bien. Mais soudainement le client moqué se leva et attrapa Dean par le col, le soulevant brutalement. Sam bondit de sa chaise, son frère n'était pas en état de se défendre. Mais avant qu'il n'est eut le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, Castiel était à côté de son frère et assénait un coup de poing sec dans la gorge de l'homme. Celui-ci toussa violemment en relâchant Dean, qui n'avait pas du tout réagit, pour se saisir de son cou douloureux.

\- Ça suffit maintenant Al ! Ordonna Castiel, son intervention ayant fait le silence dans le petit établissement.

Alastair grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de se jeter sur le barman avec fureur. Castiel parvenait à éviter et stopper les coups de poing habilement, la fluidité de ses gestes stipulant de l'expérience. Il s'apprêtait à faire une prise à l'homme imbibé lorsque soudainement Dean le devança, assénant une puissante droite qui sécha net l'éponge. Alastair s'effondra au sol en gémissant de douleur sous les yeux stupéfaits de Castiel qui fixa Dean. Ce dernier semblait avoir soudainement perdu tous ses grammes d'alcool et il émanait maintenant de lui une aura dangereuse qui lui coupa le souffle.

\- Personne ne touche à Castiel ! Pigé ?! Hurla Dean en serrant ses poings à ses côtés, furieux. Sammy aide moi à le traîner dehors. Fit-il en se rapprochant d'Alastair.

Sam le rejoint rapidement et ils hissèrent l'homme puis le traînèrent jusqu'en dehors du bar-restaurant sous le regard stupéfait du barman. Dean était tellement protecteur envers les gens quant il était bourré ! Et cruel avec ceux contre qui il avait une dent. Il voulait purement et simplement laisser tomber Alastair en plein milieu d'une rue mais Castiel intervint.

\- Mettez le contre ce mur. Il ne fait pas froid et il y serra tranquille. Fit-il en montrant l'emplacement.

\- Je ne le veux pas aussi proche de toi. Fit Dean. Pas alors qu'il pourrait revenir lorsque tu serras seul. Termina t-il catégoriquement.

\- Et qu'est ce que tu proposes alors ? S'agaça Castiel. De le balancer dans les égouts ?!

\- S'en est une idée ça. Murmura Dean, faisant rouler des yeux les deux autres hommes.

\- Dean restera avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu sois en sécurité dans ton appart voilà ! Intervint vivement Sam, se jetant sur l'opportunité.

Dean et Castiel se jaugèrent un temps avant que le brun ne soupire en faisant un mouvement vif du bras en retournant à son poste, acceptant.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi tu m'aides le génie. On serait forcément resté jusqu'au bout. Grommela Dean en déposant Alastair contre le dit mur.

\- Arrête de chialer et fais moi confiance. Fit Sam en se dirigeant vers le bar-restaurant.

Dean haussa des épaules et lui emboîta le pas. Les conversations allaient de nouveau bon train entre les clients et Castiel avait recommencé son ballet de boisson. Dean se rassied et reprit de nouveau un verre, les grammes revenant subitement en force dans son sang. Il était maintenant plus conscient de Castiel malgré les verres... Il discutait tranquillement avec Gordon qui l'avait complimenté pour sa droite et jetait souvent des coups d'œil au barman qui, vue le nombre de client allant maintenant décroissant, passait plus de temps à parler tranquillement avec eux. Anna était rentré une petite heure après l'altercation, Castiel lui assurant qu'il ne craignait rien.

\- Non moi je pratique le combat de rue. Blagua Dean en souriant à son voisin avec qui la discussion était facile mais ce dernier lorgna encore plus intensément sur le barman, faisant se figer le sourire de son interlocuteur.

\- Je dirais que lui à appris à l'école. Fit pensivement Gordon en détaillant le corps de Castiel qui s'était tourné et étendu pour saisir un verre éloigné tout en discutant avec un autre client.

Bref, il montrait sa tonicité dans toute sa splendeur... Dean émit un son d'agacement qui amena le regard interloqué de Gordon sur lui, demandant implicitement ce qu'il lui arrivait.

\- Arrête de le mâter sinon tu vas pas tarder à en savoir plus sur ma droite. Fit-il avec mordant, surprenant l'autre homme.

\- Non ce n'était pas ce que... Je … Désolé je... Je ne savais pas que c'était ton mec. Fit maladroitement Gordon en plaçant ses mains devant lui, plaidant l'innocence.

\- Non c'est pas mon mec. Souffla Dean en se calmant, regardant tristement le brun.

\- Mais t'en crève d'envie par contre. Constata facilement Gordon.

\- Ouais... Ça c'est sûr... Murmura t-il en observant le barman qui riait gentiment à une blague certainement pas drôle du tout pour ceux n'ayant eut aucun verre.

Pris dans sa contemplation, il ne remarqua pas son frère lui remplir à nouveau son verre sous le regard de Gordon à qui il fit un clin d'œil complice. Ce dernier sourit et se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention de Dean puis leva son verre, lui signifiant d'en faire de même et le but cul sec, imité par son pote de bar. Étrangement, Dean se retrouva très vite très soûl. Il commençait doucement à dodeliner de la tête et à s'emmêler avec sa langue.

\- T'imagine si on avait deuuux langue ?! S'extasia Dean. L'emmêlage que je ferais pas ! Par contre j'aurais rien contre le fait de faire un emmêlage avec Cas. Fit-il avec un sourire pervers et le regard tourné vers ce dernier heureusement occupé.

\- Tu perds pas le nord toi ! Ricana Gordon avant de regarder sa montre. Bon moi j'y vais. Il se fait tard. C'était sympa de parler avec toi. Peut être à une prochaine fois. Fit-il en lui tendant la main, main que Dean mit du temps à trouver sous le rire amusé de Gordon qui s'en fut par la suite.

Dean se tourna vers Sam en saisissant son verre qui était plein. Il but une gorgée et regarda son frère longuement, le regard vague et vide. Sam lui décocha un grand sourire avant de reprendre sa discussion avec une certaine Bella, se reculant pour pouvoir donner l'opportunité à son frère de participer à la conversation. Mais c'était fortement compromis vue l'état de Dean qui pourtant ne l'empêcha pas de finir cul sec. Il allait pour s'en servit un autre mais une main ferme vint saisir la bouteille de whisky pour l'éloigner de lui.

\- Cas ! Se plaignit Dean en se vautrant sur le bar pour récupérer son bien, sa main à une bonne dizaine de centimètres de l'objet convoité... Il s'était connu plus précis quant même...

\- Tu as assez bue pour ce soir Dean. Fit Castiel avec intransigeance.

Ce dernier avait zieuté régulièrement Dean pour s'assurer qu'il ne franchisse pas une ligne qu'il regretterait par la suite d'avoir franchit. Sa raison lui avait dit de le faire arrêter les frais bien avant mais il avait été surpris de voir que Dean passait de l'énervement profond à la mélancolie presque dépressive en si peu de temps... Peut être que Dean était aussi sur les nerfs... Lui aussi avait tendance à être hyper lunatique lorsqu'il était à fleur de peau. Alors il avait laissé Dean boire pour qu'il puisse se lâcher un minimum, faire sortir ce qu'il gardait au fond de lui. Mais toute bonne chose avait une fin et Dean s'arrêtait de boire maintenant.

\- Oh allez Cas ! Fit lourdement Dean.

\- Non.

Dean se rasseyant en croisant fermement ses bras sur son torse, boudant. Castiel sourit en coin en voyant le comportement enfantin de son client. Peu à peu, le brun vit Dean s'affaler lentement sur lui même. En temps normal il lui aurait donné un coup de speed et lui aurait dit de se remettre d'aplomb pour partir mais vue que Dean était avec Sam... Très sympathique d'ailleurs se dit Castiel. Il avait du mal à croire que ses deux là soit frère... Ça avait bizarrement été la première chose que lui avait dit Sam lorsqu'ils s'étaient finalement parlé. Et certes ils avaient certaines mimiques et expression en commun mais sans plus. Ils étaient très différents l'un de l'autre que ce soit dans le physique ou le comportement. Mais il est vrai qu'ils avaient tout les deux une noblesse caractéristique et plutôt rare... Bon... Un peu moins pour Dean qui d'ailleurs, finit par s'affaler totalement sur le bar, la joue pressé directement contre le bois, dormant comme un bébé. Castiel alla vérifier que tout allait bien, ne voulant pas avoir un coma éthylique sur les bras et retourna au travail lorsqu'il constata qu'il ne faisait effectivement que dormir. Il retourna à son travail, vérifiant de ci de là si il allait toujours bien.

Finalement le bar se vida peu à peu pour ne plus laisser que Sam, Bella et Dean. Ils discutaient tout les trois ensemble pendant que Castiel rangeait et nettoyait son plan de travail. Puis Bella et Sam partagèrent un sourire concupiscent et soudainement ils étaient sur leur pied, entrain d'enfiler leurs mentaux à toutes vitesse. Castiel les regarda faire avec des yeux écarquillés.

\- Qu'est ce que vous faîtes ?

\- Désolé Castiel, il faut vraiment qu'on y aille. Fit Sam qui se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie accompagné de la jeune femme blonde qui était tout sourire malicieux.

\- Et Dean ? Demanda Castiel avec panique.

\- Vraiment désolé Castiel ! S'excusa Sam avant de sortir et de presque courir loin du Novak's.

Castiel resta hébété durant un longue moment puis tourna son regard vers la masse endormit qu'il observa durant de longues secondes avec une mine embêté.

\- Et merde... Murmura Castiel.

À suivre ...


	13. Chapter 13

**Love Chicks**

**Chapitre 13**

Castiel grogna en tentant de hisser Dean sur ces pieds. Mais ce dernier se laissait attiré par la gravité de tout son poids. Il finit donc par glisser du tabouret, tombant lourdement sur les genoux juste devant le brun qui râla.

\- Dean ! Aide moi un peu ! Sinon je te laisse ici. Menaça Castiel en tirant sur les bras ballants de son client à moitié comateux qui commença toute fois à relever lentement une tête dodelinante.

Dean loucha salement sur l'entre-jambe de Castiel qui se démenait pour le garder en place puis fit remonter son regard trouble vers le visage de son propriétaire.

\- Désolé Cas, je t'ai encore fait une fellation. Fit le semi-comateux en agrippant d'une force molle les hanches de son barman.

\- Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? S'agaça Castiel qui repoussa fermement le visage de Dean pour lui donner des petites tapes sur ses joues rouges. Tu fais tellement de fellation que tu ne sais plus à qui tu les donnes ou quoi ?!

\- Bien sûr que non ! S'outra Dean, son corps se redressant subitement dans un regain d'énergie avant de s'affaisser à nouveau, ses mains glissant pour aller saisir la ceinture de Castiel. Juste toi... J'en fait juste à toi... Murmura Dean en recommençant à s'endormir.

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes à la fin ?! Tu m'en à jamais fait. S'exaspéra Castiel en frappant plus fortement la joue de Dean qui se réveilla d'un coup. Maintenant bouge ton cul avant que je ne décide finalement qu'il est très bien ici. Ordonna Castiel en tirant à nouveau sur les bras de Dean qui ne faisait aucun effort et le regardait faire en pensant très profondément.

\- Tu comptes m'emmener où ? Finit-il par demander en léchant ses lèvres, trouvant sa bouche anormalement sèche.

\- Chez moi. Même si t'es une vraie plaie je vais pas te laisser ici.

\- Chez toi ? Demanda Dean dont le regard se fit rapidement plus clair et bizarrement plus brillant.

Soudain Castiel vit Dean se redresser, se mettant sur ses pieds en titubant un peu mais c'était plus que ce qu'il en demandait. Il passa un bras molasse en travers de ses épaules pour tenir fermement le poignet de Dean pour le maintenir debout et enroula son autre bras autour de sa taille pour le garder près de lui par sécurité. Dean sourit en saisissant la main grande et chaude à sa taille et se força à marcher du mieux qu'il pouvait. La montée de l'escalier étroit fut épique, permettant à Dean de se coller allègrement à Castiel qui ne disait rien et continuait leur progression. Castiel tenta de se saisir de ses clefs mais ces dernières se trouvait dans la poche avant de son jean et avec le paquet qu'il se coltinait il ne parvenait pas à s'en emparer.

\- Dean choppe mes clefs s'te plaît. Demanda t-il en tournant son bassin vers ce dernier qui loucha sur la taille étroite et surtout le dis bassin...

Il grommela quelque chose en saisissant pleinement la hanche de Castiel de sa main libre, la paume sur la poche la plus éloigné.

\- Mais non l'autre ! Tu vois bien qu'il n'y a pas de bosse dût à la clef dans celle là ! S'agaça Castiel parce que Dean pesait son poids tout de même !

\- Je pourrais très bien en faire une moi. Murmura Dean sans bouger sa main, lorgnant justement sur la possible bosse.

\- Pardon ?!

\- Juste là.

\- Dean ! S'exclama Castiel avant de se mordre les lèvres dût à la main ferme qui appuyait maintenant sur son entre-jambe et ne tarda pas à la malaxer. Han... Gémit-il entre ses dents en relâchant soudainement Dean, s'attendant à ce qu'il s'écroule au sol.

Mais il en fut tout autre. Dean avait, semble t-il, récupéré une nuance de lucidité puisque non seulement il tenait debout seul mais en plus il se drapa dans son dos. Le sale petit salaud ! Castiel s'appuya des deux mains à sa porte close en haletant doucement, les yeux écarquillés de surprise se fermant peu à peu de plaisirs malgré lui.

\- On dirait que je vais enfin pouvoir te prendre en bouche. Souffla Dean dans l'oreille de Castiel qui appuya son front contre la porte en gémissant à ses propos. Est ce que tu aimerais ça ? Fit-il d'une voix rauque.

Castiel couina en rejetant la tête en arrière, sentant quelque chose de dure qui se frottait contre ses fesses. Il ferma les yeux en commençant à se perdre dans l'euphorie du moment, bougeant son bassin à la rencontre de l'autre. Comment Dean faisait pour avoir une érection alors qu'il était rond comme une queue de pelle ! ... D'ailleurs cette expression méritait deux trois changements ! Bref, ce type était pas humain ! Il gémissait doucement sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, sentant une main maintenir son bassin et l'autre continuer à ravir délicieusement son sexe. Sans oublié cette sensation grisante d'être si ardemment désiré par un autre homme. Il avait l'impression que ça faisait des années qu'il n'avait plus intéressé aussi passionnément quelqu'un mais Dean était un professionnelle des coups d'un soir et certainement pas un partit envisageable. Il fouilla fébrilement dans la poche de son jean et en sortie les clefs qu'il inséra aussi vite qu'il put dans la serrure qu'il finit par déverrouiller laborieusement. Immédiatement il s'engouffra dans son appartement, se dégageant de l'emprise de Dean qui resta hébété et perdu quelques secondes sur le pas de la porte avant de relever son regard vague.

\- Castiel ? Fit-il en se frottant le visage d'une main molasse comme s'il venait d'atterrir.

Le barman était de dos et respirait fortement, se contraignant à calmer sa libido à laquelle Dean avait jouer avec. Lorsqu'il se retourna enfin, ce dernier regardait les lieux avec une curiosité fatigué, ses gestes recommençant à se ralentir et s'alourdir.

\- Rah... Je suis mort Cas. Se plaignit t-il en passant de nouveau une main sur ses yeux rouges de fatigue.

\- ...Vient. Souffla Castiel en allant dans sa chambre, suivit par Dean qui s'appuya au chambranle de la porte avec un corps lourd. Tu vas dormir dans mon lit. Tu n'as pas envie de vomir ? Demanda t-il en se tournant vers Dean pour l'aider à s'asseoir sur son lit.

\- Non. Fit ce dernier en s'effondrant sur le matelas, ronronnant presque de bien être. Où tu vas dormir toi ? Demanda t-il d'une voix ensommeillé en restant immobile, les bras écartés paresseusement de chaque côté de sa tête.

\- Dans le canapé. Répondit Castiel en saisissant le dessous des genoux de Dean pour poser ses jambes sur le lit.

Et alors qu'il était avait finit d'enlever les chaussures de Dean et s'apprêtait à partir, celui-ci se redressa soudainement et saisit son poignet.

\- Reste. Demanda t-il, son autre coude le maintenant précairement relevé.

\- Non je dois...

\- S'il te plaît. Redemanda immédiatement Dean.

\- Dean je...

\- Je t'en pris. Supplia t-il avec des yeux larmoyants qui firent hésiter Castiel.

\- Dean...  
\- Castiel. Fit-il à nouveau avec une voix suppliante en tirant doucement le barman à lui, lui faisant de la peine tellement il voulait qu'il reste. Je t'en supplie reste avec moi.

\- … Très bien... Soupira t-il en se pinçant l'arrête du nez et s'asseyant sur le lit, incapable de résister à de telles paroles. Mais tu restes de ton côté. Ordonna t-il, ce que Dean consentit à faire instantanément.

Castiel se déchaussa et s'allongea sur son lit, renonçant à se recouvrir de sa couverture vue l'état de Dean qui était dessus. Castiel entendit rapidement Dean respirer profondément et constata qu'il s'était endormit comme un loir sans faire de vague. Il soupira de contentement avant de se laisser aller lui aussi aller, son service ayant été fort en émotions cette fois.

Une heure plus tard Castiel se réveillait. Il avait froid. Il se tortilla, repoussant le bras de Dean étant venu s'immiscer sur son territoire dans son sommeil et tira sa couverture de dessous ce troubleur de fait. Il aurait dût prendre la peine de le placer sous les couvertures au lieu de le laisser n'importe comment sur son lit. Soudain Dean grogna en ouvrant deux petits yeux endormit.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Fit-il d'une voix grave et rauque dût au sommeil et certainement à sa soirée qu'il avait quasiment passé en gueulant et riant à gorge déployée.

\- Froid. Se contenta de dire Castiel qui tirait la couverture et ne voulait qu'une chose : se mettre au chaud pour terminer sa nuit !

Soudain il fut saisit par la taille et ramener contre le corps de Dean qui l'enlaça étroitement, le gardant aussi près de lui que possible.

\- Dean qu'est ce que... Commença à protester Castiel qui fut coupé.

\- Je suis une bouillotte. Tout le monde le dit. Maintenant dors, je suis crevé. Ordonna d'un souffle Dean en posant son menton sur le haut de crâne de Castiel qui se figea, ses poings serrant le T-shirt de Dean entre ses doigts.

Dean avait de nouveau une respiration profonde. S'endormait vite lui ! Pensa Castiel qui sentait la chaleur de Dean s'insinuer en lui. C'est vrai qu'il était chaud. Rien que ces bras dans son dos suffisait à le garder au chaud. Castiel ferma les yeux en laissant doucement son front se poser contre la clavicule de Dean, le nez dans son torse. Il se détendit lentement, appréciant la chaleur qui longeait et réchauffait son corps, arrêtant ses débuts de grelottements rapidement. Peu à peu Morphée revint le saisir et l'emmena avec elle si bien qu'il sentit mais ne réagit pas lorsqu'une masse agréablement chaude passa entre ses cuisses et s'emmêla à l'un de ses mollets ni lorsqu'une main descendit légèrement plus bas sur ses reins.

_J'abandonne cette fic... Non je rigole XD c'est mon bébé elle aussi ‼ Non, je déménage c'est tout. Donc la prochaine publication serra pas avant très très très longtemps Lol. J'essayerais de faire au plus vite mais bon ... Life is Life ‼_

_Sur ce, passer de bonnes semaines/mois/années... On vas éviter années hein ?! XD..._

_Aller, sans rancune ;)_

_Kiss !_

_(Et pour ceux qui n'aurait pas capté : Oui ! Il y a une suite !)_


	14. Chapter 14

Comme je suis débrouillarde lol et surtout que j'ai des potes qui ont accès au monde virtuel ^^ PUBLICATION EXCEPTIONNELLE !

**Love Chicks**

**Chapitre 14**

Dean fut le premier à se réveiller. Ça se passait toujours comme ça le lendemain de cuite. Une seconde il dormait et l'autre il était parfaitement réveillé, encore un peu fatigué mais incapable de refermer l'œil. Il soupira en avalant sa salive et grimaça... La pâteuse... Dégueux. Doucement il ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur une bouille d'ange endormit, les lèvres légèrement entre ouverte pour laisser passer de l'air. Dean déglutit en reconnaissant immédiatement Castiel. Bordel de merde... Qu'avait-il encore fait ? Il ne se souvenait de rien ! Aurait-il osé s'attaquer à Cas ?! Mais il se rendit vite compte qu'ils avaient encore tous leurs vêtements sur eux... Sûr que s'il avait eut Castiel dans son lit et qu'il avait été apte, ce petit brun serait entièrement nue et couvert de sp... Non mais c'est pas vrai ! S'insurgea t-il intérieurement. Ne pouvait-il jamais s'arrêter de penser avec sa bi... Calme... Le mot à pas dire dans de telle circonstance...

Dean regarda à nouveau le bel endormit. Sa beauté était vraiment à coupé le souffle. Surtout lorsqu'elle était caractérisé par le calme et la quiétude comme actuellement. Il dé-enroula un bras d'autour de la taille de Castiel et passa doucement le bout de ses doigts sur ses lèvres rosées et fines. Il mourrait d'envie de les embrasser. Il rêvait que ses yeux merveilleusement bleu s'ouvre, le fixe et se rapproche doucement jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres exquises touchent les siennes.

Il se mordit la lèvre, détaillant chaque parcelles de peau du visage de Castiel et en particulier ses lèvres. Il mourrait également d'envie d'embrasser son cou, de le sentir vibrer sous ses lèvres tandis que Castiel gémirait et crierait de plaisirs. Il voulait sentir son torse se soulever rapidement sous ses mains à cause d'une respiration erratique qu'il provoquerait. Il voulait voir le désirs gagné les traits de Castiel puis le plaisirs... Le plaisirs qui infiltrerait ses muscles qui chercheraient avec désespoir à le garder près de lui instinctivement... Tel des poumons qui inspirent d'eux même l'oxygène, la vie. Dean voulait devenir aussi important que ça pour Castiel.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il fit basculer tendrement Castiel sur le dos, une main sur sa hanche et l'autre le supportant lui. Il passa lentement sa jambe de l'autre côté du corps du brun, se retrouvant à califourchon sur sa taille et en suspend, ne voulant pas réveiller Castiel de par son poids. Il plaça ses deux mains de chaque côtés de la tête du barman et se mit à l'observer... À quatre pattes au dessus du brun... Immobile... Ressentant un mélange d'amour et de désespoir confus, fatal. Castiel ne voudrait jamais de lui... Peut importe à quel point lui le voulait et ce qu'il serait capable de faire pour le gagner. Peut importe si le froid hurlant et mordant de la solitude infectait chacune de ses cellules et réduisait son corps à l'état de machine automate... Son esprit figé dans la glace et le rêve d'un espoir du passé révolu et meurtrissant. Il déglutit difficilement, la peine cruelle faisant trembler les muscles de son visage où se reflétait la peur.

Car il avait peur.

Peur que tout s'arrête. Peur qu'il le chasse. Peur qu'il le rejette encore. Peur de n'avoir plus aucune chance et tellement d'autre peurs encore... Mais par dessus tout, il avait peur de ne plus pouvoir vivre sans le voir, l'entendre, lui parler, le toucher... Il passa sa main fébrile contre la joue de Castiel. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ses yeux s'embuaient. Ne savait pas pourquoi son torse lui faisait mal. Comment une telle peur était possible ? Poignante au poing de le faire hoqueter douloureusement. Comme si on lui transperçait le torse, fracassant lentement une côte au passage... Comme si il perdait une part de lui même dans ce processus inhumain... Il se mordit les lèvres en réprimant un sanglot. L'alcool devait encore traîner dans son sang. Il n'était pas si sentimental d'habitude...

Soudain il eut envie de frapper quelque chose pour expulser sa colère. Pourquoi tomber amoureux de quelqu'un qui ne nous veut pas ? Pourquoi endurer tant de peine et de souffrance pour un échec inexorable ? Pourquoi s'attacher à quelqu'un avec toute la force qui nous maintient en vie... Alors que lui ne vous compte même pas dans la sienne ? Pourquoi se détruire de la sorte ? Il serra fortement les yeux et les mâchoires, son corps s'affaissant quelque peu. Il avait peur d'être seul.

\- Dean ? Fit soudainement un souffle.

Dean ré-ouvrit immédiatement les yeux et observa Castiel. Il vit des larmes couler sur ses joues pâles... Ses larmes à lui. Ses larmes qu'il n'avait pas sentit rouler sur les siennes puisqu'elles étaient directement tombé sur celle du brun. Une roulait encore sur sa peau, allant se nicher dans le cou de Castiel qui le regardait avec surprise.

\- Je suis désolé. S'empressa de dire Dean en se reculant promptement mais il fut saisit par le poignet et stoppé net dans sa fuite.

Il n'osait pas regarder Castiel qui le retenait d'une poigne ferme.

\- Dean... Souffla à nouveau Castiel qui se redressa pour se rapprocher du jeune homme ayant toujours la tête baissé. Qu'y a t-il ?

Dean serra les dents. Comment Castiel ne pouvait-il pas deviner ce qu'il y avait bordel ? Dean se défit violemment de l'emprise de Castiel, le cœur lourd et l'envi de s'enfuir irréfutable. Mais Castiel ne semblait vouloir lâcher l'affaire puisqu'il sauta hors du lit instantanément, agrippant fermement le bras de Dean qu'il retourna brutalement vers lui. Son regard se darda dans celui vert , s'obstinant à exiger des explications à son comportement.

\- Tu ne sortiras pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce que tu as ! Fit sévèrement Castiel, effectivement très loin de laisser couler.

Dean jura et passa sa main dans le cou de Castiel, l'agrippant fermement, le pouce posé sur son menton. Il le repoussa et le plaqua contre le mur avant d'ouvrir ses lèvres de son pouce pour enfoncer sa langue entre. Castiel gémit et tenta de repousser Dean mais ce dernier était complètement collé à lui et le mur l'empêchait d'avoir assez d'envergure pour utiliser la force de levier. Puis il sentit la chaleur de Dean s'insinuer en lui et eut un vague souvenir agréable de cette nuit. La chaleur réconfortante et protectrice de Dean...

Ce ci produisit un blanc dans son esprit e un électrochoc étrange... Qui le fit se calmer, arrêter de se débattre, se poser des questions qui furent lentement mais sûrement balayé par le bien être. Pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées ?... Il se sentit s'éloigner de son côté rationnelle sans réelle tentative d'en faire autrement étrangement. Lentement il se mit à profiter de ce baiser. Sans savoir pourquoi. Peu à peu il suivit le mouvement, son esprit vide de pensées parasites acceptant souplement Dean, épousant la langue inquisitrice de la sienne sans pour autant participer réellement à l'échange. Il savait qu'il le regretterait... Il le regretterait forcément. Dean finit par rompre le baisé en mordant doucement la lèvre de Castiel qui frémit.

\- Je t'aime. Voilà ce qu'il y a. Fit-il de but en blanc, réveillant immédiatement Castiel de son état de transe. Mais tu vas encore te voiler la face ! S'exclama soudainement Dean en voyant les yeux bleu surpris, reculant promptement et levant les bras en l'air avec brièveté et rapidité, excédé. Tu vas encore trouver une excuse comme quoi je n'ai pas les idées clair à cause de l'alcool qu'il me reste dans le sang ou que je confond désir et amour !

Castiel n'avait pas bougé et observait Dean tourner furieusement en rond, ses pied frappant fortement le sol. Il n'y avait même pas pensé une seconde... Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé d'ailleurs ? Se demanda le brun.

\- Tu vas encore nier mes sentiments et remettre sur le tapis mes conquêtes !

\- Dean...

\- Dire que de toute façon, même si je disais vrai, tu ne risques pas de me faire confiance. Que toute relation serait voué à l'échec, que je finirais par craquer et aller m'envoyer en l'air avec une autre ou même un autre que toi !

\- Je...

\- Je ne veux pas savoir ! S'exclama soudainement Dean, arrêtant enfin ses gestes explosifs pour poser un regard peiné sur Castiel. Quelque soit l'excuse que tu es sur le point de me donner, je ne veux pas la connaître. Finit-il dans un souffle blessé.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent longtemps. Dean se préparant à se résigner définitivement et Castiel ouvrant et fermant la bouche à la recherche de mots qui ne venaient pas. Puis l'instant passa. Castiel regarda Dean se détourner lentement, récupérer ses chaussures et sortir de sa chambre. Il resta figé sur place, incapable de décider quoi faire et ce jusqu'à ce qu'il entendre la porte d'entrer s'ouvrir puis se fermer...

Dean n'appela pas son frère pour qu'il vienne le chercher. Il avait besoin de marcher, se remettre les idées en place. C'était mieux comme ça. Pensait-il depuis plusieurs minutes... Sans vraiment parvenir à s'en convaincre mais Castiel l'aurait forcément rejeté tôt ou tard de toute façon. Il aurait finit encore plus mal qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il n'aurait qu'à retourner à ses coups d'un soir en espérant ne plus jamais croiser Castiel... Mais quelque chose lui disait que même si Castiel allait être loin de ses yeux, il ne serait jamais loin de son cœur. Il ne pourra jamais totalement l'oublier et ce même si leur relation n'aura été faite que de conflits et de malentendus.

Sam était affalé devant la télé lorsque son frère rentra. Il sut de suite qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à la mine de celui-ci. Il avait une façon lasse de se mouvoir et une mine défaitiste, complètement déprimé.

\- Un problème ? Demanda t-il en s'approchant de lui.

\- J'ai dit à Cas que je l'aimais. Fit Dean d'une voix traînante.

\- Mais c'est génial ! S'exclama Sam avant de se reprendre, voyant l'air de son frère encore plus dépité. Il t'as repoussé ? Demanda t-il doucement, comme ayant peur que Dean éclate en sanglot malgré que ce ne soit pas du tout son genre.

\- C'est tout comme.

Sam fronça des sourcils avant de souffler d'exaspération. Dean et son estime merdique de lui même... Il retourna sur le canapé, attirant l'attention de son frère qui était surpris qu'il ne daigne même pas lui répondre. Il s'apprêtait à aller broyer du noir seul dans l'obscurité de sa chambre, sur son pauvre sort... Après tout même son petit frère s'en carrait total... Mais soudainement celui-ci s'exclama :

-Demain je vais au Novak's. J'aimerais bien manger la bas après tout hier on à même pas put. Tu viendras avec moi ?

\- Non. Fit Dean aussi sec avant d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

\- Je te donne pas 24 h avant de changer d'avis ! Hurla Sam pour que son frère l'entende, ce qui fonctionna puisqu'il entendit un grognement animal agacé.

Mais il se trouve qu'il alla au bar-restaurant seul le lendemain. Normal, Dean bossait mais il savait qu'il venait tous les midi ici. Et aujourd'hui ne fit pas exception à la règle... Bon il avait quant même dût l'harceler par message toute la mâtiné et l'appeler sans cesse dès que l'aiguille des heures s'était posé sur midi aussi. Puis il était aller le chercher dans la rue lorsqu'il l'y avait vue à travers la fenêtre de l'établissement, sans intention apparente d'en franchir la porte. Dean n'allait pas se débiner aussi facilement. Valait mieux trop que pas assez ! Sam le traîna donc derrière lui en travers de la salle. Dean évitait de regarder en direction du bar avec évidence. Puis ils s'installèrent, commandèrent et mangèrent en échangeant quelques mots, Dean n'ayant vraiment pas le moral. Sam fut surpris de voir que pas une seule fois Dean ne se tourna pour regarder Castiel qui n'arrêtait pas de l'observer lui en revanche. Son frère qui matait sans cesse le barman avant était maintenant totalement indifférent à celui-ci... Non pas indifférent car il savait que Dean ne pensait qu'à lui en réalité.

Castiel jetait un énième coup d'œil à Dean qu'il voyait de dos, son frère le regardant de temps en temps sans pour autant en dire un mot à son vis à vis. D'une part il voulait aller le voir, lui demander si ça allait tout bêtement mais d'une autre part il ne préférait pas. Il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il pourrait lui dire de toute façon... Et les clients et les commandes s'enchaînaient et le gardait trop occupé de toutes façon. Finalement il vit les deux frères sortirent sans même avoir put croiser le regard de l'aîné...

Dean était de nouveau irritable comme pas permit et ce en même pas 4 jours sans avoir parlé à Castiel. Il savait qu'il était accro au brun mais il avait quant même espéré l'être moins... Il souffla en se prenant la tête dans les mains, se repassant le jour où il s'était réveillé chez Castiel, dans son lit... Il tentait de reconstituer ses souvenirs, de la raison de sa présence chez Castiel, de ce qu'il avait fait mais rien ne lui revenait en tête. Il avait bien trop bût ce jour là pour se souvenir de quoi que ce soit et ça le frustrait énormément. Avait-il dit quelque chose de déplacé ? Fait quelque chose de déplacé ? Vue qu'il s'était réveillé au côté d'un Castiel entièrement vêtu, il dirait que non mais rien n'était moins sûr... Il soupira à nouveau, l'âme en peine. Ça ne servait à rien qu'il se fasse du mal davantage encore. Castiel ne le voudrait jamais. Il allait toujours au Novak's, son frère l'y traînant quasiment, mais la seule fois qu'il avait croisé son regard bleu envoûtant, Dean avait immédiatement détourné le regard. Incapable de le soutenir. Ça faisait trop mal.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi Sammy insistait. Peut être qu'il croyait qu'il l'oublierait plus vite de cette façon... Si c'était le cas son frère était bien plus idiot qu'il ne le croyait. Il soupira encore et s'effondra sur son lit. Au diable l'esprit tordu de son frère et celui encore plus tordu de Castiel. Demain il n'irait pas au Novak's ni plus aucun autres jours.

À suivre ...


	15. Chapter 15

**Love Chicks**

**Chapitre 15**

Castiel pestait et jurait violemment, rameutant sa sœur qui s'était de suite inquiété.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y Castiel ?

\- J'ai encore pété un verre ! S'énerva le barman en jetant avec force son torchon sur son plan de travail.

\- C'est pas la fin du monde. Tenta de tempérer Anna.

\- Le cinquième verres ! S'exclama Castiel en allant encore chercher le balai.

\- C'est que des verres .

Castiel souffla fortement en balayant ses conneries, le regard dure et le corps raide. Anna se pinçait pensivement les lèvres en le regardant faire. Depuis quelques jours, dès que l'heure de fermeture était passé, Castiel s'agaçait pour tout et n'importe quoi, soupirait sans cesse et grommelait tout le temps... Non en faîte ça s'était aussi la journée. Les clients en entendaient des vertes et des pas mûrs par moments d'ailleurs... Et il était devenu aussi très maladroit, était souvent dans les nuages et pensif limite inquiet, oubliait bien plus de commandes que d'ordinaire, était plus agité et nerveux. Anna savait parfaitement pourquoi. Elle avait parlé à Sam mais ce dernier s'était avoué impuissant face à l'entêtement de son frère à ne plus mettre les pieds ici malgré son état d'esprit qui n'était pas franchement mieux.

\- Ça m'énerve de faire des bourdes pareils et devant les clients en plus ! S'auto détesta Castiel avec virulence en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour placer une bouteille de Ricard pleine sur l'étagère, la précédente ne tiendra pas un jour de plus. Putain et évidemment cette saloperie d'étagère est toujours aussi haute bordel ! Éructa Castiel qui poussa furieusement du pied un tabouret en bois à l'aspect miteux.

\- Castiel... Fit Anna avec angoisse, voyant déjà l'accident arriver alors que son frère grimpait à l'arrache sur le petit tabouret. Castiel fait attention ce tabouret est...

\- Je suis pas débile Anna. Fit avec véhémence le brun en s'étirant pour poser la bouteille. Je suis sûr que je vais faire tomber cette connHA !

Anna vit l'action se dérouler avec une rapidité inouïe. Son frère avait perdu l'équilibre, certainement à cause de ce tabouret mal fagoté à deux doigts de se péter une patte. Il chuta lourdement sur le dos, la bouteille se fracassant contre le sol non loin du lui. Anna se précipita au près de son frère immobile.

\- Castiel ! Appela t-elle en secouant doucement l'épaule de son frère inconscient, sentant un liquide poisseux sur les doigts.

Les éclats de verre de la bouteille avait écorché le cou et les épaules de Castiel jusqu'à faire couler le sang. Elle s'empressa de sortir son portable pour appeler des secours, ignorant la position étrange de l'autre épaule de son frère. Sûrement dut au meuble contre lequel elle reposait dans un angle aiguë .

\- Allô ? J'ai besoin d'une ambulance au plus vite ! Mon frère est tombé et il est … Il est inconscient! On est au Novak's. Débita Anna plaçant une main fébrile sur sa bouche, commençant à voir du sang se répandre sous le crâne de Castiel. Je vous en prie dépêchez vous !

Dix minutes plus tard une équipe débarquait dans le bar-restaurant, Dean en tête. Il se précipita vers Anna qui se releva et fonça sur lui, commençant à lui donner des coups sur le torse.

\- C'est ta faute ! Hurla t-elle en pleur. Rien ne serait arrivé si tu l'avais pas laissé tombé ! Poursuivit-elle en frappant à nouveau Dean qui la regarda avec incompréhension avant de la repousser rudement sur le côté.

Il avait plus important à faire. Il rejoignit ses collègues qui s'activait autour de Castiel.

\- Comment vas t-il ? Demanda t-il en étouffant l'angoisse qui commençait à l'assaillir pour faire correctement son boulot.

\- Il est stable mais il a une bonne ouverture au crâne. Il a du s'ouvrir contre l'angle de ce meuble. Fit Cole en examinant la blessure sans trop bouger la tête de Castiel qui couina un peu.

\- Regarde son épaule. Fit Dean. Déboîté ?

\- On dirait bien et vue l'angle il serait plus sage de la remettre en place maintenant sinon ses tendons pourraient sérieusement être endommagés . Fit Tessa, examinant ensuite les coupures de Castiel qui papillonna des yeux.

\- Merde. Souffla Dean.

\- Dean ? Murmura Castiel en tentant de bouger le bras pour l'atteindre mais son épaule déboîté le fit japper de douleur. J'ai mal au crâne. Geint-il en serrant les dents et fermant fortement les yeux tandis que Cole le manipulait aussi délicatement que possible pour lui immobiliser la nuque dans une minerve.

\- Je sais. Souffla Dean en déplaçant son corps sur un brancard, aidé de Cole. Tu t'es pas loupé. Fit-il en tâtant l'épaule de Castiel qui grimaça. À trois tu vas avoir mal. Informa Dean en saisissant fermement le coude de Castiel et plus précautionneusement son épaule. Trois !

\- AAH ! PUTAIN ! Winchester ! Hurla Castiel qui avait été surpris par la brusque douleur violente qui s'apaisait remarquablement vite cela dit maintenant.

\- Désolé. Fit par habitude Dean, souvent chargé de ce genre de chose que personne n'aimait subir.

\- Parfait on l'emmène mais normalement ça devrait aller maintenant. Affirma Tessa à Anna qui hocha de la tête sans vraiment y faire attention, le regard fixé sur son grand frère.

Ils hissèrent le brancard et le firent rouler pour le charger dans l'ambulance. Anna les suivit, se faisant une place près de Dean qui était penché sur son frère.

\- Pouvez vous me dire comment vous vous appelez ? Fit professionnellement Dean qui vérifiait la réactivité de son patient.

\- Je pense qu'on a dépassé le stade du vouvoiement Dean, vue le nombre de fois que l'on s'est gueulé dessus comme des chiffonnés. Répondit Castiel en souriant en coin puis il grimaça de douleur.

Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien !

\- Sur une échelle de...

\- 7. Éluda Castiel en grinçant des dents.

\- Des allergies ?

\- Je pensais que tu le saurais. Ricana Castiel sans parvenir à détendre son visage.

\- Cas. Soupira Dean.

\- Non.

Le secouriste hocha de la tête et alla chercher un anti-douleur qu'il injecta à Castiel. Celui-ci commença rapidement à se détendre. Puis soudainement il se mit doucement à rire sous les yeux inquiets de Dean.

\- Cas, ça vas ? Demanda le secouriste en tentant de capter le regard du brun.

\- Dire qu'il faut que je me retrouve dans une ambulance , ficelé comme un saucisson à un brancard pour qu'on puisse se revoir.

\- … Tu divagues à cause de la morphine. Fit avec incertitude Dean.

\- Et après c'est moi qui nie tout en bloque... Murmura Castiel en s'endormant rapidement, assommé par le médicament et toutes ses émotions qu'il accumulait depuis plusieurs jours.

Castiel se réveilla dans une chambre d'hôpital, sa sœur était avec lui et lui informa qu'on avait profité qu'il était inconscient pour lui faire 7 points de sutures à la tête et qu'il resterait un jour de plus pour être sûr qu'il n'y ais pas de complication par la suite.

\- Où est Dean ?

Anna se lécha les lèvres en faisant une mine embêté.

\- Il est chez lui.

Castiel ne dit rien et regarda dans le vide, déçu.

\- Mais il est passé ! S'empressa d'ajouter Anna en voyant la mine déconfite de son frère.

\- Mais il n'est pas resté. Murmura toute fois Castiel avant de soupirer en regardant le plafond blanc d'un œil vide.

Dean était devant la télé. Son pied trépignait contre le sol, agaçant son frère qui essayait d'étudier sur la table. Bientôt ses vacances serait terminé et il devrait repartir. Il aurait bien aimé régler la question Dean/Castiel avant... Il observa son frère sans rien lui dire, sachant qu'il le remballerait qu'importe ses arguments et puis son regard se posa sur le portable de Dean posé au côté de ses clefs sur la commode. Un sourire craqua ses lèvres puis il se leva calmement, se dirigeant vers sa chambre, choppant le portable au passage l'air de rien. Il s'enferma dans sa chambre et chercha le numéro de Castiel. Il constata qu'ils ne s'était pas échangé un seul message... Évidemment... Quel crétin.

Il resta plusieurs interminable seconde, à chercher quoi dire qui ferait sentimental et tout roudoudou mais viril quant même... C'était Dean après tout. Soudain il se rendit compte comme ça devait être chiant et éreintant d'être dans la peau de son frère ! Il tapa un message :

« Bonjour Castiel »

Et effaça. Trop formel.

« Salut bébé »

… Trop...Trop.

« Hey Cas »

Il chercha à poursuivre, essayant de se lancer sur les sentiments mais abandonna. Dean était bien trop Brutus pour être si délicat. Il envoya le message tel que.

Castiel zappait les chaînes de la télé. Non seulement il n'y avait que 6 chaînes mais en plus il n'y avait rien... Puis il entendit quelque chose vibrer sur sa droite qui le fit froncer des sourcils. Il ouvrit le tiroir du petit meuble et vit son portable clignoter. Anna avait dut le rapporter pendant qu'il dormait. Il s'en saisit et ouvrit le message, écarquillant les yeux en voyant le nom inscrit.

\- Dean Winchester... Lut Castiel dans un souffle, comme n'y croyant pas.

« Hey Cas... »

… Hey Cas ? Castiel resta figé un bon moment, un sourcil haussé. Comment était-il sensé répondre à … ça !

« Hey Dean... » Finit par répondre Castiel, laissant Sam dans la panade. Comment était-il sensé enchaîné bordel ?!

« Ça vas ? »

« Mal au crâne »

Sam regardait le portable de Dean avec hébétude... Il voyait vraiment pas ce qu'il pouvait raconter... Salut mon gars ça te dit une bouffe un de ces quatre ?!... Sam resta à frôler les touches sans presser, cherchant frénétiquement puis il écrivit : « Je m'inquiète pour toi »... Non il voyait déjà le « Alors pourquoi t'es pas là? » et il n'avait aucune envie de répondre à cette question.

\- Rhaa. Râla t-il en secouant ses cheveux frénétiquement. Y fais chier lui. Murmura t-il en pensant à son frère et pianota quelque chose qu'il pensait cet idiot pourrait mettre en envoya de suite après, déglutissant. Il venait de faire une connerie ! Peut être... Sûrement... Non !

Castiel ne lâchait pas son portable qui mettait du temps à vibrer et donc signaler qu'un message était arrivé. Il regardait Homer Simpson manger un donuts lorsque enfin son mobile émit un signe de vie.

« J'ai envie de toi »

…

Castiel resta comme ça un bon moment. Bordel...Il se lécha les lèvres. Avant il aurait remit Dean à sa place. Avant il lui aurait dit d'aller déboutonner le pantalon de quelqu'un d'autre, que lui était pas intéressé mais maintenant... Il ne voulait pas y penser mais voir Dean si vulnérable le lendemain de sa cuite, entrain de pleurer silencieusement juste au dessus de lui, de lui déballer sa douleur face à son amour à sens unique...Ça l'avait bouleversé. Il déglutit. Et Dean avait raison sur un point : il était borné et surtout à son propos... Il sentit un frisson parcourir sa colonne lorsqu'il tapa sa réponse. Il allait le regretter, il le savait mais tant pis. C'était comme si il ne parvenait à trouver autre chose à dire, se forçant à prendre un tournant décisif.

Sam attendait nerveusement une réponse qui se faisait longue... Il inspira longuement en tapant du pied et rongeant son ongle. Puis enfin le portable vibra.

« Moi aussi »

Un grand sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres de Sam qui lisait et relisait ses deux mots. Puis il se précipita hors de sa chambre et se posta juste devant Dean qui lui jeta un peine un regard. Il lui fourra donc le portable dans ses mains, l'écran sur la conversation. Dean fronça les sourcils, écarquillant les yeux en voyant avec qui son frère avait parlé puis haleta aux derniers messages. Un long silence s'en suivit durant lequel Sam possédait un sourire en coin vainqueur et jubilant.

\- De un tu n'as pas a usurper mon identité, commença Dean avant de faire une pause... Et de deux, oui bon ben il a envie de lui même, la belle affaire.

\- Dis moi que t'as juste dit ça par pure esprit de contradiction Dean. Fit Sam, espérant de tout son cœur que ce soit le cas sinon il avait un grand frère bien plus crétin qu'il ne le croyait.

Dean resta silencieux à se lécher les lèvres en fixant l'écran de son portable. Puis il se mit à écrire. Sam étira ses lèvres dans un sourire de triomphe, limite à deux doigts de lever le poing en l'air.

« Je peux passer ? »

« Oui »

À suivre...


	16. Chapter 16

**Love Chicks**

**Chapitre 16**

Dean entra avec hésitation dans la chambre d'hôpital de Castiel. Ce dernier était tourné sur le côté face à lui et dormait. Du moins somnolait puisqu'il ouvrit les yeux en entendant des pas s'approcher. Dean déglutit et s'immobilisa au milieu de la chambre, intimidé par ce regard intense et fixe. Il avait l'habitude avec Castiel mais maintenant ses yeux comportaient une lueur différente, plus focalisé, perçante. Comme s'il l'évaluait. Dean ne teint pas plus longtemps le contact visuel et détourna son regard. Peut être n'aurait-il pas du venir... Mais il ne put pas s'appesantir davantage sur le sujet. Castiel venait de repousser les couvertures recouvrants ses jambes. Il entendit le bruit de pied nus foulant le sol puis sentit une main se poser sur sa joue, le faisant relever son regard vers Castiel qui continuait de l'observer de la même façon.

\- Je ne sais pas si je fais la plus belle connerie ou le meilleur choix de ma vie mais... J'ai envie de te donner ta chance. Murmura Castiel avant d'embrasser chastement Dean qui resta figé.

Il avait encore les yeux écarquillés et les lèvres quelque peu entre-ouverte de stupéfaction après ce court baisé. Castiel avait de suite faîte demi tour après et sortit de sa surprise en lui saisissant la main et en le tirant avec lui tandis qu'il retournait dans son lit. Dean s'assied dans le fauteuil non loin et se lécha nerveusement les lèvres, incertain quant à la marche à suivre dorénavant.

\- Anna n'était pas trop... Fit Castiel en faisant des gestes évasif avec les mains.

\- Elle... Elle m'aurait battu à mort si elle en avait eut la possibilité. Murmura Dean en souriant, se rappelant de la jeune rouquine qui avait certainement eut la peur de sa vie.

Castiel rit doucement et enchaîna sur un autre sujet. Ils passèrent leur temps à parler et échanger anecdotes, expériences, histoires de famille, peines... En l'espace de quelques heures ils en savaient bien plus l'un sur l'autre que ce que ces derniers mois leur avait permit d'en apprendre. Le médecin était passé et avait vérifié son état avant de stipuler qu'il pourrait partir demain matin. Castiel avait grogner et ronfler sur celui-ci sous le regard amusé de Dean qui n'était, pour une fois, pas la source du mécontentement du brun. Le médecin avait finit par abdiquer une heure après avoir subit le harcèlement du brun qui n'hésitait pas à appeler une infirmière toute les 5 minutes juste pour exprimé son désir ardent de partir. Mais il choppa tout de même Dean à part alors que Castiel s'habillait dans sa chambre.

\- Vous avez l'air proche de lui Dean. Fit le médecin, surprenant Dean qui ne se serrait pas qualifié de proche du brun. Vous devez le surveiller cette nuit, je vous le confie. Finit-il en tapotant l'épaule du secouriste.

\- Pas de soucis doc. Fit solennellement Dean.

Puis celui-ci récupéra Castiel qu'il fit installer côté passager dans son Impala pour le ramener chez lui. Il n'avait put s'empêcher de se stopper net à la vue de cet homme dans son bébé... Et dire qu'il y a quelques heures il n'y croyait plus... Castiel lui lança un regard intrigué et Dean se secoua, lui souriant en démarrant le moteur. Lorsqu'il le coupa, se fut devant chez Castiel qui le remercia du bout des lèvres avant de sortir. Dean était dehors de sa voiture avant de le savoir et le suivit en vitesse.

\- J'aimerais rester Cas. Avait-il dit de but en blanc sous le regard surpris du brun. C'est pour vérifier que tout vas réellement bien. Je sais que tu t'es plutôt bien remis mais... On est jamais trop prudent ? Proposa Dean, espérant convaincre Castiel de le laisser rester.

Castiel le regarda longuement puis hocha du chef et le laissa entrer dans son appartement.

\- Tu n'as qu'à mettre la télé je vais faire quelque chose à manger, la bouffe de l'hôsto est dégueulasse. Fit le brun mais il fut saisit au poignet et stopper par Dean.

\- Non, toi tu vas te mettre devant la télé, te reposer et moi je vais faire la cuisine.

\- … D'...D'accord . Capitula assez rapidement Castiel, curieux de savoir ce qu'était capable de faire Dean en cuisine.

Dean fit du bœuf aux champignons avec des carottes, demandant de temps en temps à Castiel où était les ustensiles de cuisine. Au bout d'une petite demie heure il apportait une assiette au brun qui regardait un film d'action. Dean s'assied à côté de lui, se sentant mal à l'aise. Il faut dire qu'ils avaient passé tellement de temps à ce pourrir tout le deux que se retrouver avec Castiel juste à côté de lui, devant un film et entrain de manger sur le canapé était étrange et désarmant. Ils ne parlèrent pas de tout le temps qu'ils leur fallut pour manger... La situation semblait également perturber le brun... Et Dean commençait à paniquer. Il se demandait pourquoi la discussion ne s'enclenchait pas... Ils avaient pourtant bien échangé à l'hôpital... Dean se triturait nerveusement les doigts et se stoppa net en le remarquant puis mit les assiettes dans l'évier. Il en profita pour calmer sa psychose dans la cuisine, se passant une main sur le visage. Puis il revint tranquillement, s'assied plus de près de Castiel l'air de rien. Celui-ci l'avait remarqué vue le regard qu'il lui avait lancé mais n'avait rien dit.

Dean déglutissait de temps en temps durant le film, crevant d'envie de se rapprocher de Castiel. Il fit mine de se rajuster plusieurs fois, faisant frotter brièvement sa cuisse à celle du brun. Il se sentait comme un putain de collégien ayant son premier béguin hors que lui, ça dépassait clairement le niveau de béguin... Il déglutit à nouveau en sentant le regard de Castiel lui brûler la tempe et porta la main à... Sa propre cuisse... Il avait voulu la poser sur celle de Castiel mais... Il s'était reprit au dernier moment. Sûr que le brun n'aurait pas aimé... Surtout venant de quelqu'un qu'il pouvait à peine piffrer i peine quelques heures... Puis le film se termina sans que rien de plus ne se passe au grand désarrois de Dean. Castiel zappa et enchaîna sur un autre film qu'il avait dut repérer lorsqu'il faisait la cuisine.

\- Tu ne vas pas te coucher ? Demanda soudainement Dean, Castiel lui jeta un regard appuyé en haussant un sourcil. Je veux dire... Reprit Dean avec embarras, Castiel devait croire qu'il voulait le traîner au lit pour le faire passer à la casserole... Tu as une commotion et ton épaule est encore douloureuse non ? Tu devrais y aller mollo et aller te reposer.

Castiel observa fixement Dean, une remarque bien sentit sur le bout de la langue mais se ravisa subitement et acquiesça silencieusement. Il se leva en éteignant la télé et se dirigea vers sa chambre en fermant au passage les lumières. Dean le suivait docilement derrière, attendant ses prochaines instructions. Castiel le vit se stopper au pas de la porte de sa chambre et regarder nerveusement le sol.

\- Entre. Fit-il en retirant son haut.

Dean s'exécuta et déglutit en découvrant pour la première fois l'apparence du dos fuselé de Castiel. Il se sentait comme un jeune puceau sur le point de découvrir les plaisirs de la chaire avec une bombe sexuelle expérimenté lui ayant promis de le faire grimper au rideau... Cette dite bombe sexuelle se retourna avec un fin sourire en coin à peine perceptible, dévoilant un torse tout aussi fuselé et finement sculpté... La force mêlé de douceur... Sexy comme c'était pas humainement possible ! Castiel ne loupa pas la façon qu'eut Dean d'inspirer profondément et fébrilement lorsqu'il commença à déboucler sa ceinture.

\- Ça ne te dérange pas que je dorme en boxer ? Demanda t-il suavement à Dean qui fit non du chef aussitôt.

Penses tu ! Ça ne le dérangeait pas du tout !

\- Met toi à l'aise. Souffla ensuite Castiel.

Dean s'exécuta, faisant tomber sa veste et retira ses vêtements jusqu'à être en boxer et rejoindre Castiel qui s'était glisser sous les couvertures. Mais il se figea juste avant. Castiel ne lui avait pas vraiment dit qu'il pouvait... Et peut être qu'il n'avait pas voulut dire "fou toi en sous-vêtement" par là!... Ses questions eurent vite une réponse lorsque le brun souleva la couette pour lui signifier de prendre place. Il s'y faufila à son tour, le cœur tressautant et se mit à regarder le plafond, n'osant pas se tourner vers Castiel. Au bout de 10 bonnes minutes de prise de tête avec lui même, il le fit enfin et constata avec déception que Castiel lui tournait le dos et semblait même s'être déjà endormit... Mais à quoi s'attendait-il franchement ? Évidemment que Castiel n'allait pas faire des galipettes avec lui ce soir ! Et si ça se trouve aucun autre soir !... Mais il désirait tellement le toucher...

Il se tourna complètement vers le brun qui ne bougea pas. Dire qu'il était si proche de lui. Enfin il était dans son lit mais rien ne se passera... Il devait avouer que c'était bien la première fois que ça lui arrivait. Il n'y avait strictement rien qui l'empêchait de tendre le bras et de toucher le dos de Castiel... De toucher sa nuque, son torse, ses reins, ses fesses... Son sexe... Mais il ne le ferait pas. Castiel avait suffisamment confiance en lui pour le laisser être aussi proche alors qu'il était dans une situation aussi vulnérable. Il ne foutrait pas tout en l'air... Mais pourtant Castiel le connaissait comme étant le coureur de jupons, celui qui avait proclamer l'aimer... Pourquoi faisait-il donc ça ? Était-ce un teste ? S'il le touchait allait-il lui dire qu'il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dut lui faire confiance ? Ou allait-il dire, s'il ne le touchait pas, qu'il avait mentit en lui disant l'aimer et le désirer et donc qu'il ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance ? Dans les deux cas il était baisé... Et de la mauvaise façon !

Il souffla de lassitude. Toujours si compliqué avec Castiel ! Soudain le brun fit un hoquet bizarre et il s'empressa de regarder si tout allait bien, vérifiant la fréquence de son poux au niveau de sa jugulaire mais ne décela rien d'anormal. Soudain il se rendit compte que deux de ses doigts touchaient finalement Castiel... Castiel qui n'avait pas bougé. Peut être dormait-il réellement très profondément... Il appliqua doucement sa main sur l'épaule de Castiel qui ne réagit pas. Il ne faisait rien de mal se dit-il en faisant filer sa main vers les flancs du brun endormit. Il vérifiait juste si tout allait bien. Il passa sur le torse de Castiel, à l'endroit de son cœur qu'il sentit bien battre contre sa main. Il descendit ensuite lentement vers son abdomen, incapable de se contrôler, incapable de se raisonner, les mains tremblantes... Il bifurqua lentement sur la hanche saillante à souhait, rêvant de l'empoigner fermement pour... Il caressa sa cuisse délicieuse et passa à l'intérieur, crevant d'envie de faufiler sa main entre les jambes de Castiel mais elles étaient serrées l'une contre l'autre...

Et là, tel un signe de Dieu, Castiel bougea. Il plaça paresseusement la jambe que Dean caressait plus loin tandis qu'il se couchait légèrement plus sur son ventre et enfouit les bras sous l'oreiller dans un murmure de bien être. Dean déglutit difficilement, le cœur battant la chamade et les pensées en il ne put que se rapprocher du brun, collant quasiment son torse à son dos, ses lèvres effleurant sa nuque... Il était si proche ! Il savait qu'il allait franchir une limite qu'il ne devrait pas franchir... Mais il savait également qu'il le ferrait de toute façon. C'était plus fort que lui.

Il se mordit la lèvre puis fit glisser sa main à l'intérieur de la cuisse de Castiel en retenant son souffle. Son cœur loupa un battement lorsque le brun grogna légèrement dans son sommeil. Il expira fébrilement et lentement, désirant marquer ce cou pâle. Puis il remonta sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse tellement douce, fit filer avec exaltation ses doigts sur cette parcelle de peau si intime... Mais il y avait tellement plus intime... Il trembla imperceptiblement et refit soudainement bifurquer sa main vers l'arrière du corps de Castiel. Il dut retenir un grognement dans sa gorge lorsqu'il empoigna doucement la fesse du brun avec fébrilité. Il crevait d'envie de lui retirer son boxer pour pouvoir sentir directement sa peau si douce. Il suivit du bout des doigts la fente entre les fesses du brun aussi loin que possible, rêvant de pouvoir sentir son entrée.

Bordel de même. Jura t-il intérieurement lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était en érection et fin prêt pour un rapport sexuelle débridé. C'était la première fois qu'il était si dure en si peu de temps et pour si peu de chose !

Il se mordit la lèvre en haletant, tentant de reprendre son souffle en vain. Il en avait trop envie... Depuis bien trop longtemps... Avec bien trop d'intensité... Et il était déjà allé bien trop loin pour pouvoir faire demi-tour. Il fit glisser sa main devant l'abdomen de Castiel, descendit rapidement vers son entre-jambe qu'il empoigna immédiatement en collant simultanément son membre dure contre les fesses de Castiel tout en se rendant compte qu'il était tout aussi dure que lui. Dean n'eut que le temps de hoqueter à ce détail capital.

\- Je savais que tu ne tiendrais pas longtemps. Fit soudainement la voix rocailleuse de Castiel. Mais je dois avouer que 30 minutes est un record pour toi. Se moqua t-il.

\- Cas... Souffla Dean qui se recula immédiatement.

Tout était finit. Castiel allait le virer à juste titre de son lit et de son appartement. Il avait tout les droits après qu'il ait ouvertement profiter de son corps alors qu'il dormait. Bon certes il ne dormait pas en réalité mais lui le croyait et c'était amplement suffisant pour le traiter de pervers dépraver et le menacer d'un flingue !

Mais Castiel n'en fit rien, se retourna et embrassa Dean à pleine bouche, surprenant ce dernier qui resta stoïque avant de jouer avec la langue de Castiel à son tour. Mais dès qu'il le fit, le brun se recula et commença à couvrir son cou de baisé.

\- Castiel ? Pourquoi …

Pas qu'il s'en plaigne, mais tu ne pouvait pas passer de « je veux tuer cette personne » à « je veux baiser cette personne » en si peu de temps !

\- Je me suis interdit d'y penser. Fit Castiel en suçant la peau de Dean qui haletait en passant ses mains dans le dos pâle. Je devais gérer Anna, le bar-restaurant, les bavures des autres, ton comportement. Je devais tout gérer et je commençait à saturer alors j'ai fais abstraction de mes émotions mais ça ne les à pas empêchées de se bousculer dans ma tête et de créer des sentiments fort avant que je m'en rende compte. Confessa Castiel en mordant le téton de Dean, comme se vengeant de l'emprise que ce dernier était parvenu à obtenir sur lui à son insu.

Dean perdit la tête à ça et empoigna fermement les fesses de Castiel qui se recula et le fit le lâcher à nouveau pour continuer d'embrasser le torse de Dean mais celui-ci avait apparemment autre chose en tête. Il tenta de saisir le sexe de Castiel par dessus son boxer mais celui-ci repoussa sa main. Il voulut donc empoigner ses cheveux mais Castiel grogna et se libéra brusquement, se redressant pour l'assassiner du regard. Dean sourit coquinement et saisit Castiel par les cuisses, juste en dessous de ses fesses et commençait déjà à remonter vers son entrée. Castiel fit claquer d'agacement sa langue contre son palais et sortit brutalement du lit, laissant Dean perdu.

\- Castiel ? Qu'y a t-il ? Demanda t-il en voyant le brun fouiller dans son armoire pour revenir avec quatre sangles. Qu'est ce que … S'étonna Dean en se redressant sur ses coudes.

\- Tu es d'une impatience agaçante Dean. Fit Castiel de sa voix rauque et autoritaire, son regard le défiant de bouger.

Dean déglutit, son souffle s'accéléra, son cœur battit plus fort encore, sa chaleur augmenta et son sexe se durcit davantage encore. Il savait que Castiel avait un côté très autoritaire mais il l'avait rarement vue à l'œuvre... Dire qu'il ressortait maintenant le rendait tout chose. Tout chose au point qu'il laissa Castiel passer à son poignet une sangle qui ferma fermement et attacha à l'un des quatre coins du lit.

\- Cas... Souffla t-il en se léchant les lèvres et regardant le brun faire le tour du lit.

Castiel lui saisit l'autre poignet et l'attacha de la même façon sans rencontrer de résistance. Il observa un instant Dean tirer de manière tentative sur ses liens et apprécia le gémissement d'excitation qu'il laissa passer en remarquant qu'il était maintenant incapable de se servir de ses mains.

\- Tout vas bien ? S'assura Castiel qui s'était placé au pied du lit en regardait attentivement Dean.

Celui-ci avait bien une ou deux fois fait ce genre de chose. Mais c'était avec des femmes. Avec un homme... Ça changeait toute la donne. Et pourtant il hocha du chef. Tout allait bien. C'était Castiel et il crevait d'envie de savoir ce qu'il lui réservait, sentant déjà son excitation attendre son apogée.

\- Vas tu rester tranquille maintenant où faut-il que je t'attache les chevilles aussi ? Demanda Castiel en montrant les deux autres sangles qu'il détenait.

Dean déglutit difficilement. Il se mordit les lèvres et replia les jambes, fit glisser ses pieds contre les draps sans cesse.

\- Tu n'es pas très obéissant à ce que je vois... Murmura Castiel en observant le jeu de l'autre homme, faisant frémit Dean. Pas que cela m'étonne toute fois.

Castiel posa un genoux sur le matelas, se saisit avec douceur de l'une des chevilles de Dean qui ne fit rien pour empêcher Castiel de l'attacher. Son autre cheville subit le même sort, le faisant se retrouver pieds et poings liés et fermement maintenu en place au quatre coins du lit. Et il ne put que se lécher les lèvres avec excitation.

\- Je vais t'apprendre à faire durer le plaisirs au lieu de vouloir passer directement au plat de consistance comme un adolescent pré pubère immature découvrant tout juste sa sexualité.

Dean ne dit rien à l'insulte polit, se cambra sensuellement en guise d'invitation et attendit. Castiel restait debout à tourner autour du lit, observant son trophée qui tirait fébrilementsur ses liens.

\- Veux tu un mot de sûreté ? Demanda Castiel en s'arrêtant à côté du torse de Dean. Je ne pense pas que tu en ais besoin mais vue que c'est ta première fois...

\- Non, je n'en ai pas besoin. Coupa net Dean en bombant le torse, désirant être touché par ses mains chaudes et forte, masculine et dominatrice.

\- Très bien. Fit Castiel en souriant.

Dean fut surpris de ce sourire. Aurait-il décelé... De la fierté ? Pourquoi Castiel serait fière de lui ? Pour prendre le risque de ne pas avoir voulu d'un mot de sûreté ? Il avait juste confiance en Castiel. S'il disait qu'il n'en avait pas besoin alors il le croyait. Soudain il écarquilla les yeux. Il avait confiance en Castiel. Malgré leur passé, il avait confiance en lui au point de le laisser lui attacher les mains et les pieds et sans même prendre un mot de sûreté. Il lui faisait totalement confiance. C'était pour ça qu'il avait sourit... Parce qu'il lui faisait confiance et acceptait ses règles sans rechigner... Dean sentit soudainement un plaisirs nouveau et puissant d'avoir satisfait Castiel l'envahir. Il respira doucement entre ses lèvres légèrement ouvertes et se complut dans ce sentiment aussi étrange qu'enivrant.

Soudain il sentit le bout des doigts de Castiel dans son cou. Il frémit et rejeta la tête sur le côté, permettant au brun de promener tranquillement ses doigts sur sa peau sensible, s'offrant sans hésitation. Le brun caressa le tendon mordant la peau tannée, fit haleter Dean lorsqu'il remonta jusqu'à sa mâchoire puis sur ses lèvres. Soudainement le matelas s'affaissa subitement, faisant reprendre pied à la réalité pour l'homme attaché. Castiel était à califourchon au dessus de sa taille, les genoux plantés dans le matelas, ne touchant en aucun cas Dean si ce n'est ses doigts qui glissait maintenant entre ses pectoraux.

\- Regarde comme tu aimes. Fit Castiel en zieutant les tétons dresser de Dean qu'il commença à caresser du bout des doigts. As tu déjà pris le temps de prendre soins d'eux Dean ? Demanda t-il en les pinçant.

\- HAA ! Gémit Dean en se mordant les lèvres et tirant sur ses liens, crevant d'envie de saisir Castiel pour le faire siens.

\- Tant que tu lutteras, je te garderais excité et frustré Dean. Tu ne pourras jouir que lorsque je déciderais que tu auras retenu ta leçon.

\- Castiel... Murmura Dean en tirant encore plus fortement sur ses liens, déjà fou de désirs.

Le brun ne sembla pas aimer son comportement puisqu'il cessa ses attouchements et se plaça debout sur le lit, le jaugeant de haut. Dean le vit retirer son boxer, le passer par une jambe puis l'autre sans le lâcher de son regard impitoyable.

\- Non seulement tu ne jouiras pas mais tu ne me toucheras pas. Affirma fermement Castiel en se replaçant à genoux au dessus de la taille de Dean qui gémit longuement sans pouvoir se défaire de la vue offerte.

Castiel était totalement nu, juste au dessus de son érection brûlante qui ne le frôlait même pas puisque toujours contenu dans son boxer. C'était une torture ! Il voulait être en lui, sentir ses parois autour de son membre !

\- Tu n'auras rien de tout ça. Fit catégoriquement Castiel en le fixant d'un regard inflexible, sachant pertinemment à quoi il pensait.

Dean ferma fortement les yeux et se mordit quasiment les lèvres jusqu'aux sang en gémissant de frustration. Puis les attouchements reprirent. Débutant dans son cou et descendant lentement tout le long de son corps. Dean hoqueta en sentant quelque chose de dure et chaud contre son abdomen alors que Castiel mordillait ses clavicules... Lorsqu'il percuta que Castiel se masturbait et le touchait de la sorte... Il tira violemment sur les chaînes, désirant saisir ce membre comme jamais. Mais il ne provoqua qu'un grognement mécontent du brun qui recommença à le lécher tendrement derrière son oreille. Son torse fut saisit, frôlé, empoigné, caressé, griffé, baisé, léché, sucé, mordu... Dean n'avait put s'empêcher de tirer sur ses liens lorsque Castiel avait léché la peau situé juste au dessus de son boxer... Castiel avait recommencer du début, recommençant à déposer des baiser dans son cou alors que Dean avait geint de frustration, son corps en sueur tremblant fortement de désir.

\- Regarde toi. Murmura Castiel dans le creux de son oreille. Trois fois que je recommence et je n'ai même pas put commencer à m'occuper de tes cuisses. Ne voudrait tu pas sentir mes mains en caresser l'intérieur ? Sentir ma bouche y déposer des baisés ? Sentir ma langue remonter de ton genoux jusqu'à ton aine ? Demanda Castiel en se reculant pour voir le visage de Dean en entier.

Celui-ci avait les lèvres gonflés, les joues brûlantes et son torse qui se gonflait et se dégonflait au rythme effréné de sa respiration laborieuse. Ses yeux vert qui ne lâchait plus Castiel, possédaient un voile de désirs presque opaque les recouvrant. Dean hocha fébrilement du chef en léchant ses lèvres déjà humide de salive et gonflé.

\- Alors ne me déçoit pas. Fit fermement Castiel.

Puis celui-ci recommença encore une fois, partant du cou couvert de suçons de Dean qui força ses muscles à se relâcher. Il poursuivit sur le torse également parsemé d'une trentaine de suçons et morsures. Le boxer de Dean était imbibé de pré sperme et il sentait son dos coller aux draps à cause de la sueur alors qu'il ne cessait de gémir obscènement. Castiel accéléra à nouveau sa masturbation lorsqu'il s'approcha de la taille de Dean, ce ci lui avait valut le deuxième recommencement. Castiel mordait l'os de sa hanche puis léchait la morsure suavement, caressant de l'autre main ses flancs. Dean parvint difficilement à garder le contrôle lorsque Castiel fit passer sa langue sous l'élastique de son boxer. Il échappa seulement un gémissement plus rauque que les autre et soudainement Castiel se relevait, le sexe en main et grognait de plaisirs tout en jouissant. Sa semence gicla contre le torse de Dean qui perdit encore une fois tous contrôle. Le bruit des chaînes claquants l'air n'avaient pas manqué d'avertir Castiel même en plein orgasme. Celui-ci abaissa un regard déçu sur Dean qui se sentit soudainement horriblement mal.

\- Castiel, Cas je suis désolé, je voulais pas-je-mais tu m'as surpris, je pensait pas que tu-tu allait...

\- Chuuut. Fit doucement Castiel en passant une main tendre sur la joue de Dean qui se tu et tourna la tête sur le côté, enfouissant son visage dans la paume chaude, des larmes commençant à embuer sa vue. C'est pas grave. On vas encore recommencer et cette fois tu vas y arriver d'accord ?

Dean hocha du chef sans oser regarder Castiel en face. Castiel qui lui donnait encore une chance. Des larmes coulèrent du coin de ses yeux sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Il était tellement frustré et épuisé ! Il ne savait plus depuis combien de temps ils faisaient ça. Il était à bout, sur les nerfs et totalement en manque. Il avait besoin de jouir comme jamais auparavant il n'avait jouit. Cet saloperie de boxer était toujours en place et retenait toujours son érection. Il entendit Castiel lui dire des mots réconfortant à l'oreille, oreille qu'il lécha ensuite avant de descendre à nouveau dans son cou pour recommencer sa douce torture du début pour la... Il ne savait même plus combien de fois ça faisait maintenant.

Castiel refit le même parcourt excepté qu'il ne toucha pas au partie couverte de son sperme, évitant précautionneusement d'y toucher, semblant apprécier le fait que Dean en soit couvert au même titre que ses suçons et morsures. Il griffa ses flancs puis ses hanches avant d'empoigner pour la première fois les fesses de Dean en léchant avidement l'élastique du boxer. Dean gémit fortement mais parvint par miracle à garder ses bras et ses jambes immobiles, se faisant parfaitement docile entre les mains du brun. Et toute la frustration qu'il avaient emmagasiné pour y parvenir valait parfaitement la peine, le sourire que lui fit Castiel réchauffa son cœur comme jamais auparavant. Celui-ci poursuivit enfin sur ses cuisses, passant son visage juste au dessus de l'entre jambe de Dean qui s'empêcha de bouger le bassin en serrant fortement les dents. Castiel malaxa amoureusement les cuisses de son amant, y plaça son visage pour lécher et sucer la peau tendre.

\- Han ! Gémit Dean qui tremblait de désirs de tout son corps mais s'empêcha de tirer sur ses liens avec la force du désespoir.

Il avait déjà bien assez déçut Castiel, il ne supporterait pas de le décevoir encore. Il devait supporter et le rendre heureux !

Enfin Castiel commença à lécher le genoux de Dean puis remonta lentement à l'intérieur de sa cuisse jusqu'à rencontrer le tissu du boxer. Avec un visage ravie il se redressa et sourit tendrement à Dean qui était en nage et à moitié assommé par le désirs incommensurable.

\- C'est bien Dean. Fit d'une voix rauque Castiel en remontant son visage vers celui de Dean qui le regarda faire les yeux mie clos. Tu as le droit de jouir maintenant. Termina t-il en pressant fermement le sexe de son amant.

Dean jouit dans la seconde. Il rejeta violemment la tête en arrière, cambra son dos au maximum, hurla d'un plaisir presque douloureux à cause de son côté amer caractérisé par tant de frustration. Mais ça restait et de loin l'un de ses meilleures orgasme. Il s'effondra ensuite sur le lit, la tête dodelinante, épuisé. Il parvint à peine à rendre le baisé chaste que lui fit Castiel et s'endormit avant même que celui-ci ne le détache.

À suivre ...


	17. Chapter 17

**Love Chicks**

**Chapitre 17**

Dean s'était réveillé dans les bras de Castiel quelques minutes après. Le brun l'avait ensuite détaché et délesté de son boxer souillé avant de rabattre les couvertures sur eux. Ils étaient donc tous les deux nus et serré étroitement l'un contre l'autre. Un baisé fut tendrement déposé dans le cou de Dean qui se complut dans la douceur.

_Ça, c'était il y a un mois..._

\- Non je suis sérieux, je peux vraiment faire ça. Fit Dean en souriant à Castiel qui lui servait un verre de whisky .

\- Ça m'étonnerait. Fit le brun avec une moue dubitative.

Dean l'observa un instant entrain de frotter il ne savait quoi sur son plan de travail, son sourire s'affaissant peu à peu.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu contrôles tout dorénavant que je suis devenu incapable d'allumer une personne juste en la regardant. Cingla-t-il soudainement.

Castiel releva un regard assassin vers Dean, ne voulant pas entendre parler de ses habiletés. Et surtout pas dans ce domaine !

\- Je peux même te faire une démo maintenant. Poussa plus loin Dean en commençant à se reculer promptement en vue de se lever.

\- Ne t'avise pas de le faire. Fit sèchement Castiel, se penchant de façon dominante vers Dean qui déglutit avant de baisser le regard.

_Deux semaines plus tard..._

Castiel tenait contre le mur les poignets de Dean qui était dos à lui. Celui-ci haletait doucement par le nez, ses lèvres mordus, les poings serrés. Il frémit lorsqu'il sentit le souffle chaud de Castiel derrière son oreille.

\- Pourquoi étais tu encore avec elle aujourd'hui ? Demanda d'une voix rauque Castiel, la colère imprégnée dans son ton graveleux.

\- Lisa n'est qu'une amie Cas... Souffla Dean en frissonnant.

\- J'ai vue comment vous vous regardiez.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, il n'y a que toi que je regarde de cette façon je t'assure. Assura Dean d'une voix craintive.

\- … Si c'est ton cas, ce n'est certainement pas le siens. Je ne veux plus que tu lui parles.

\- Mais Castiel il ne risque rien de …

\- Je ne veut plus que tu la vois ! Ordonna sèchement Castiel en pressant fermement son corps contre celui tremblant de Dean.

\- D'a... D'accord... Murmura fébrilement ce dernier.

\- Tu ne la révéra plus ? Insista Castiel en passant sa main libre sur les flancs de Dean.

\- Hnn... Non, je ne la révérait plus. Abdiqua celui-ci.

\- Bien. Fit Castiel avant de mordre le cou de Dean qui gémit de plaisirs en penchant la tête sur le côté.

_Trois jours plus tard..._

\- Non mais tu te fous de ma gueule Dean ?! Éructa Castiel, hors de lui.

\- J'ai pas fait exprès !

\- Tu vas me faire croire que tu t'es retrouvé avec la langue dans sa gorge par mégarde ?! Éructa Castiel, furieux.

\- J'étais bourré ! Se défendit Dean.

\- Alors c'est simple, c'est soit on arrête là soit tu arrêtes de boire lorsque je ne suis pas là puisque tu n'es pas foutu d'être responsable. Fit sèchement le brun, dardant son regard bleu dans celui de son amant.

\- Mais …

\- Des objections ? Grogna sévèrement Castiel.

\- … Non.

\- Bien.

_Une semaine et demie plus tard..._

\- Pourquoi t'es à cran comme ça ? S'agaça Sam qui venait à peine de présenter Jess à son frère.

Il était tellement non avenant qu'elle était mal à l'aise et n'osait le regarder, croyant certainement que Dean était comme ça à cause de sa présence.

\- Pour rien. Grogna Dean en se passant une main sur la nuque et se détournant.

\- Alors arrête de faire ton grognon. Je croyais que tu étais avec Castiel maintenant ?

\- C'est le cas...

\- Alors quoi ? C'est quoi le soucis cette fois ? Demanda Sam avec une pointe d'exaspération.

\- …

\- Vous l'avez toujours pas fait ? C'est ça qui t'emmerde ? Tenta t-il.

\- Si, on arrête pas. Souffla Dean en se mordant doucement les lèvres.

\- Bon bah alors ? Fit avec incrédulité le cadet.

\- … Je sais pas... Il ne me laisse jamais prendre les devants...

Son frère le regarda silencieusement.

_Le lendemain ..._

Castiel embrassait à pleine bouche Dean qui gémissait d'extase en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux noirs. Puis Castiel fourra son visage dans son cou en vue de sucer sa peau tannée mais se figea.

\- ... Pourquoi tu sens le parfum pour femme ? Grogna-t-il soudainement d'une voix rauque.

\- L-La copine à mon frère est venu avec lui cette fois... Fit nerveusement Dean. Il voulait absolument me la présenter et elle se fout trois tonnes de parfum ! S'empressa t-il d'ajouter, sentant une crise de jalousie de la part de son amant émerger.

Castiel le regarda avec suspicion avant d'effectivement faire claquer sa langue contre son palais de déplaisir et de repousser violemment Dean sur le matelas, la tête de lit allant fortement frapper le mur : le début d'une longue série pensa Dean en sentant ses reins s'enflammer inéluctablement.

\- Je vais m'assurer que tu ne sentes plus que la transpiration et le sexe. Et si je sent à nouveau le parfum d'une femme sur toi, tu auras de gros problème Winchester. Assura Castiel en plaquant les mains de son homme d'une poigne impitoyable au dessus de sa tête.

\- HAn Cas...

_Le soir même..._

Castiel se pinçait les lèvres en regardant les messages de Dean qui était endormit à côté de lui, épuisé par son traitement de la veille qui avait durée jusque tard dans la nuit. Il faisait défiler les noms, s'arrêtant sur chacun d'entre eux qui désignait une femme et regardait les messages envoyées. Il n'avait jamais fait ça avant. Mais aujourd'hui, avec Dean, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Chaque nom féminin lui créant une boule au ventre. Et si celle-ci était plus qu'une amie comme son amant le prétendait ? Il se passa une main sur le visage et reflua ses craintes.

_Deux semaines plus tard ..._

Dean empoignait les hanches nues de Castiel qui était au dessus de lui et l'embrassait dans le cou tendrement, le faisant doucement haleter et gémir. Il griffa les reins à la peau pâle et entendit un son d'appréciation de la part de son homme qui le fit sourire. Il empoigna les fesses nues de Castiel, rapprocha fermement son bassin du sien, les fit profondément rouler l'un contre l'autre, leur membre se frottant délicieusement, les faisant gémir tout deux de luxure. Et alors que Dean avait à peine entamer une descente vers l'entrée de Castiel qu'il sentait chauffer à blanc, celui-ci se recula brusquement.

\- Castiel ! S'exclama Dean qui essuyait refus après refus depuis le début.

\- Certainement pas. Fit autoritairement Castiel qui retourna Dean, face contre le canapé.

\- Pourquoi Cas ?

\- Parce que je l'ais décidé. Fit-il en relevant le bassin de Dean dans les airs.

\- Mais je veux...

\- Je sais ce que tu veux. Coupa Castiel en passant deux doigts sur l'entrée de Dean qui hoqueta. Mais tu ne l'auras pas.

Dean se mordit les lèvres en enfouissant son visage dans le coussin du canapé. Deux mains se glissèrent à l'intérieur de chacune de ses cuisses, remontant lentement jusqu'en haut, malaxant tendrement la chaire érogène. Dean entre ouvrit la bouche, à la recherche d'air frais pour son corps brûlant qui ne cessait de se languir de plaisirs et de se tendre de désirs. Il commençait à porter la main vers son sexe délaissé lorsque Cas parla à nouveau d'une voix n'acceptant aucune contradiction.

\- Remet tes mains où elles étaient.

\- Castiel, s'il te plaît ! Je...

\- Ne me fais pas me répéter Dean. Grogna sévèrement le brun.

Dean gémit plaintivement, cambrant le dos en remontant docilement ses mains qu'il plaça sous l'oreiller. Castiel en sembla satisfait puisqu'il reprit ses caresses, faisant trembler Dean sous lui. Il fit à nouveau passer deux doigts entre les fesses de Dean. Partant juste en dessous des testicules et remontant jusque sur les reins, appuyant plus fermement sur son entrée. Et Dean n'avait pas manqué de se tendre en reculant son bassin dans un gémissement obscène, espérant certainement faire entrer ces deux doigts en lui.

\- Arrête de bouger. Ordonna Castiel qui récupéra le tube de lubrifiant derrière lui. Tu n'es pas du tout préparé et tu veux déjà que je te mette deux doigts ? Laisse moi faire.

Dean ne dit rien et s'évertua à ne plus bouger. Et même lorsque Castiel réitéra ce geste mais avec des doigts lubrifiés il ne bougea pas. Mais il ne put empêcher son corps de trembler d'envie, ce qui lui valut une tape sur la fesse instantanée qui le fit couiner.

\- Tu ne peux vraiment pas t'en empêcher. Murmura Castiel qui fixait ses doigts flatter fermement l'intimité de Dean qui commençait à s'ouvrir d'elle même. Tellement désireux de les avoir en toi. Continua t-il en appuyant plus franchement, faisant gémir Dean d'une voix rauque.

\- S'il te plaît ! Supplia Dean en tentant de s'empaler de lui même malgré l'interdiction.

Castiel s'éloigna aussitôt sous le gémissement plaintif de Dean qui le regardait par dessus son épaule d'un regard suppliant.

\- Puisque tu ne sais apprécier les bonnes choses, fait le toi même. Fit Castiel en tendant le tube à Dean qui le regarda avec incompréhension. Ne change pas de position et prépare toi à recevoir mon sexe puisque c'est tout ce qui t'importe. Fit froidement Castiel qui ouvrit son jean.

\- Castiel, ce n'est pas … Tenta de protester Dean, ne comprenant pas le changement chez son amant.

\- Tais toi et fais ce que je te dis. Ordonna sèchement Castiel qui se masturbait doucement devant la vue.

Dean voulait protester, lui dire que ce qui l'importait n'était le sexe en lui même mais le sexe avec lui. Mais Castiel était borné et surtout tellement bandant à se masturber doucement, patiemment sans quitter des yeux son intimité qu'il allait envahir d'ici peu, n'attendant que ça. Il mit donc du lubrifiant sur ses doigts qu'il porta vers l'arrière de son corps sous le regard perçant de Castiel. Il s'enfonça directement deux doigts.

\- Tellement têtu. Fit Castiel pour lui même lorsqu'il vit Dean se figer et gémir longuement dans un mélange de plaisirs et de douleurs.

Dean aimait la fine douleur d'un écartement plus important mélangé à l'extase de la pénétration. Il enfonça plus profondément ses doigts avec lenteur. Un peu de douleur il aimait bien mais trop engloutissait le plaisir associé alors il préférait y aller un minimum en douceur. Castiel le regarda faire sans intervenir, synchronisant sa masturbation avec la lenteur des vas et vient de Dean, descendant sa main jusqu'à la base de son sexe dès que Dean renfonçait ses doigts en lui et remontant sur le gland dès qu'il les faisait ressortir.

\- Ajoute un troisième doigts. Finit-il néanmoins par intervenir.

Dean s'exécuta docilement, enfonçant son annulaire en plus en lui. Il gémit du fond de sa gorge à l'étirement plus important, ses jambes commençant à trembler et sa respiration à s'emballer. Il écarta ses doigts, couinant et gémissant longuement. C'était fou le plaisir que lui apportait cette partie de son corps.

\- Laisse moi voir.

Dean retira ses doigts dans un bruit de succion et observa par dessus son épaule Castiel empoigner ses fesses pour les écarter et constater le travail. Dean hoqueta d'embarras et enfouit son visage rouge dans l'oreiller. La seconde d'après il rejetait violemment la tête en arrière dans un cri guttural, Castiel ayant profondément enfoncé trois doigts en lui. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il en enfile autant en lui ! Puis il commença à gémir, glapir et hoqueté incessamment, se faisant violence pour ne pas bouger alors que Castiel semblait examiner en profondeur son intimité. Il faisait glisser circulairement ses doigts sur ses parois internes, pressant son pouce contre son muscle étiré par ses doigts qu'il écarta le plus possible. Dean se mordit la lèvre et empoigna avec des mains fébriles le coussin sur lequel reposait son front.

\- C'est bien. Finit par approuver Castiel en retirant ses doigts. Maintenant vient chercher ce que tu désires tant.

Dean sentit son cœur faire une embardée et se serrer à la fois. Il n'aimait guère faire ça mais pour Castiel il ferait tout ce qu'il lui demanderait, pour lui faire plaisir. Il se redressa donc sur ses mains et se recula lentement à quatre pattes. Il ne tarda pas à sentir le gland de Castiel frotter contre son intimité et continua de reculer, la main sur sa hanche le guidant et l'encourageant. Peu à peu le sexe de Castiel entra lentement en lui. Il poursuivit en reculant le plus possible son bassin, faisant toujours plus entrer le membre en lui avec extase. Il gémit de frustration lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait aller plus loin tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il ne possédait pas toute la longueur de Castiel en lui. Ce dernier sembla comprendre puisqu'il s'enfonça soudainement jusqu'à la garde d'un puissant mouvement du bassin.

\- HAN ! Cria Dean, son sexe douloureux frappant contre son bas ventre.

\- C'est ça que tu voulais ? Demanda Castiel d'une voix rauque.

\- Castiel ! S'extasia Dean qui sentait un goutte de sueur perler dans son dos.

\- Dis moi Dean. Fit le brun en plaquant son torse contre le dos luisant de son amant.

Par ce fait il changea légèrement son angle de pénétration, allant frôler la prostate de Dean qui sentit son bas ventre chauffer délicieusement et un peu de pré sperme s'écouler. Jamais encore auparavant ça ne lui était arrivé durant une séance de sexe, même les plus intenses. Il mouillait toujours avec Castiel !

\- Est ce que tu crois qu'une femme puisse t'apporter ça ? Poursuivit le brun en ressortant de moitié du corps de Dean pour revenir avec force en lui, allant frapper sa prostate de plein fouet.

\- HAA ! Cria Dean qui avait les larmes aux yeux.

\- Répond moi Dean, est ce qu'une femme peut te faire jouir sans même toucher à ton sexe et avec seulement un membre chaud et dure ?

\- … Cas-tiel...

\- Avec un pénis qui vas te remplir de sperme ?

Dean gémit silencieusement, presque à l'agonie, Castiel ne voulant arrêter d'appuyer fortement sur sa prostate sans discontinu sans parler de ses propos obscènes. Son corps tremblait violemment et sa respiration était erratique.

\- Répond moi ! Ordonna Castiel en saisissant Dean par les cheveux pour le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux en tirant fermement sa tête en arrière.

\- Non ! Cria Dean qui ne sentit pas une larme de plaisir rouler sur sa joue mais sentit la langue qui vint la cueillir.

\- Exactement elles ne peuvent pas. Mais moi je peux. Fit d'une voix rauque Castiel qui relâcha Dean et se redressa derrière lui.

À partir de ce moment Dean ne fut plus que cris, supplications et hurlements. Son membre battait contre son bas ventre dès que Castiel commençait à se retirer de lui, juste après s'être renfoncer brutalement en lui pour revenir avec encore plus de force. Et il ne prêtait pas une seule seconde d'attention à son membre douloureux, trop submergé par la présence de Castiel en lui. L'accoudoir du canapé le maintenait en place face aux assauts du brun qui se stoppa soudainement, logé profondément dans ses chaires brûlantes. Dean émit un long gémissement plaintif, ses muscles tremblants, à deux doigts de la jouissance.

\- Castiel ! Cas je t'en pris j't'en supplie arrête pas arrête...

\- Tais toi !

Dean pressa fermement une main sur sa bouche, ayant peur de ne pas pouvoir s'empêcher de le supplier de le soulager. Son intimité se refermait et s'ouvrait d'elle même sur le sexe de Castiel, espérant l'incité à reprendre là où il s'était arrêté.

\- Je vais te rendre accro Dean. Commença Castiel de sa voix rauque. Tellement accro que tu ne pourras plus associer sexe qu'avec mon nom. Poursuivit-il en se reculant lentement, faisant frémir Dean d'excitation. Tellement accro que tu voudras que je te baise tout les jours, au point de vouloir te garder humide et ouvert pour la sentir en toi dès que la moindre occasion se présentera ! Finit-il en enfouissant violemment son sexe en Dean.

\- HAANHA !

Dean jouit de ce simple allé, faisant sourire Castiel qui continua de le pilonner à travers son orgasme, atteignant lui aussi le jouissance au bout d'une dizaine de vas et viens environ tellement Dean s'était resserré autour de lui et ne semblait plus vouloir qu'il se retire. Castiel serra fortement les hanches de Dean entre ses mains durant son orgasme, provoquant des bleus par inadvertance. Puis il se laissa aller sur Dean sans l'écraser pour autant, appréciant la proximité de leur corps et ce malgré la boule d'angoisse qui s'obstinait à rester dans sa gorge.

À suivre...


	18. Chapter 18

Warning : BDSM

**Love Chicks**

**Chapitre 18**

Après cette séance de sexe intense, les choses avaient finit par se calmer. Castiel était moins irritable à propos du passé de coureur de jupons de Dean. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vérifier de temps en temps le portable de son homme mais c'était de moins en moins souvent. Il arrêtait d'assassiner les femmes qui venait lui parler à par si leur seul but était de vraisemblablement faufiler leurs mains dans le boxer de Dean. Mais ce genre de situation arrivait de moins en moins également. Dean perdait son habitude de flirter avec tout le monde qu'il avait adopté au fil du temps et disait poliment qu'il était en couple et fidèle en prime. Il n'hésitait pas à dire que son petit-ami lui arracherait les boules s'il en était autrement pour plaisanter et glisser en même temps qu'il était avec un homme. Généralement ça en décourageait 95% de celle qui insistait pour le faire avoir une relation extraconjugal dans la seconde. Et Castiel se chargeait des 5 autres % . Sa technique favorite était de rouler le patin du siècle à son homme qui ne se privait pas de participer à la démonstration.

En revanche Castiel ne le laissait pas dominer dans la relation sexuelle. Dean en était frustré mais il restait docile et acceptait les conditions du brun car il voulait lui faire plaisirs. Il ne s'était pas imaginé une seule fois que Castiel était dominant et seulement dominant dans une relation. Mais il finirait par s'y faire après tout son homme savait très bien comment s'occuper de lui. En l'espace d'une semaine il avait eut bien plus d'orgasme que depuis qu'il était sexuellement actif. Et en prime, certain avait une intensité telle qu'il pouvait le rendre inconscient Il s'était trouvé une vrai passion à obéir à Castiel, sachant pertinemment qu'à la fin, tous ce qu'il exigeait n'était que pour son bien. Il se souvenait encore très bien de la passion qu'il avait éprouvé pour son homme le jour où il lui avait attaché les membres au quatre coins du lit pour lui faire apprendre la patience au lieu de foncer comme un affamé dans l'acte. Ces souvenirs le firent frémir.

\- Tu ne devrais pas trop boire, je vais encore me retrouver à devoir te porter jusque chez moi et très peu pour moi. Fit Castiel en lui servant néanmoins un autre vers.

\- … D'ailleurs... Je me demandais Cas... J'étais complètement rond ce jour alors je ne me souvient plus de ce qu'il s'est passé … Fit Dean en lui faisant un sourire désolé.

Castiel sourit en secouant la tête, pas du tout surpris qu'il ne se souvienne de rien vue l'état minable dans lequel il s'était mis.

\- Tu as été une vrai chienlit à maintenir sur pied mais...

\- Dean ! Fit soudain un jeune homme qui venait à peine d'entrer et se dirigeait à grandes enjambées vers le Winchester qui avait affiché une mine émerveillé avant même d'avoir vue l'homme.

Castiel fronça les sourcils.

\- Adam ! S'exclama à son tour Dean en se levant et écartant les bras pour venir réceptionner le jeune homme qui s'y était jeté. Comment ça vas mon lapin ?

\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! Fit Adam en souriant.

Castiel resta stoïque devant la complicité presque odorante des deux hommes... Dean connaissait ça voix puisqu'il l'avait reconnu seulement grâce à elle... Ils étaient proche au point de se câliner en public et donner des petits noms affectifs... Un ancien amant ? Un amant tout court ? Castiel serra les dents. Et lui qui croyait que leur situation s'améliorait. Il allait vraiment finir par craquer.

\- Bah qu'est ce que tu fais là ? S'étonna Dean en passant une main dans les cheveux du jeune homme qui sourit, aux anges.

\- Sam m'as dit que tu étais là !

Sam... Pensa Castiel. Ce gars connaissait Sam... Dean l'avait présenté à son frère... Dean avait présenter un homme à son frère... Ce devait être une relation sérieuse...Cette pensée le fit grincer des dents.

\- Comment vas ta mère ? Ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ais pas vue. Fit Dean sans s'éloigner du jeune homme qui n'en sembla pas le moins du monde perturbé.

\- Très bien elle te passe le bonjour. Sourit Adam.

Non seulement Adam avait été introduit à la famille de Dean mais Dean avait été introduit à celle d'Adam... Castiel se sentit trahit. À quel point s'était-il fourvoyer sur ce type qu'il avait crut finalement en valoir la peine. En définitive, il avait fait une belle connerie le jour où il avait décidé de donner une chance à Dean...

\- C'est génial, faudrait qu'on se fasse un truc un jour ! Fit Dean.

\- Oui c'est sûr. Répondit gaiement Adam.

Soudain le son d'un verre se brisant se fit. Dean se retourna avec surprise vers Castiel qui regardait impassiblement sa main saigner. Il venait de briser un verre tellement la colère l'avait submergé. Dean fit immédiatement le tour du bar, se saisissant d'un torchon propre au passage. Il examina la main de son amant, retirant les plus gros bout de verre avant d'enrouler autour de la main d'un Castiel stoïque le tissu.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'as pris ? Demanda Dean en pressant doucement la main du brun entre les siennes pour arrêter les saignements sans enfoncer plus profondément d'éventuel bout de verre entre dans la chaire.

Castiel ne répondit pas et regarda Adam à la place qui les observait avec surprise. Lui non plus ne savait pas que Dean avait une double vie ? D'ailleurs comment celui-ci osait-il lui demander ce qu'il lui avait prit ? Comment osait-il ne pas se montrer pris de court ou mal à l'aise de se montrer ainsi avec son amant devant lui ? Il trouvait ça normal ou quoi d'avoir plusieurs à la fois ?! Il avait vraiment une culture américaine ce type ?

\- Castiel, je te présente Adam. Mon frère.

\- Que voulez-vous boire jeune homme. Fit sèchement Castiel, ne prêtant pas attention au mensonge de son amant qui n'avait qu'un seul frère et qui n'allait certainement pas tarder à le faire cocus.

\- Heu... Une bière s'il vous plaît. Fit le jeune homme qui paraissait mal à l'aise lui au moins.  
\- Adam, voici … Mon … Fit Dean , surpris du comportement polaire de son amant qui était normalement si amicale avec ses clients. Amant...

Son mot fut engloutit par Castiel qui gueulait à un client qu'il lui apportait sa boisson immédiatement... Il le lui gueulait... Chose qu'il ne faisait jamais... Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait nom d'un chien ?! Castiel fut distant et non amical envers eux par la suite. Adam finit par dire au revoir à Dean en lui faisant un baisé sur la joue, faisant sourire ce dernier sous le regard noir de Castiel qui refusa de rencontrer le regard de Dean pour le moment, ayant peur de faire un autre scandale dans son établissement, quelque chose qu'il pouvait bien se passer de faire. En revanche il ne put s'empêcher d'envoyer un message à un certain portable d'une certaine personne.

Celle-ci justement sortit peu de temps après son portable et lut le message qu'il venait de recevoir. Il écarquilla les yeux, relisant, s'assurant puis remonta un regard perdu vers Castiel qui lui tournait le dos. Il tenta d'attirer son attention mais le brun restait hermétique à ses appels. Il jura et recula violemment, faisant tomber le tabouret au sol dont il se fichait éperdument et sortit du bar-restaurant en faisant claquer la porte. Il revint juste avant la fermeture, sachant pertinemment que Castiel serait seul à fermer ce soir là. Il lut l'écriteau stipulant que c'était fermé et entra.

\- Dean ? Fit Castiel qui passait un dernier coup de balais. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demanda t-il froidement.

\- C'est quoi ce putain de « Tout est terminé ?! » Éructa Dean en montrant le message sur son téléphone.

\- C'est : tout est terminé. Appuya Castiel en reposant le balais pour aller chercher les clefs de la bâtisse.

\- Je ne te lâcherais pas comme ça ! Fit Dean en frappant du point le bar.

\- C'est drôle, mais j'ai l'impression que c'est déjà fait. Répondit Castiel en se dirigeant vers la sortie, talonné par Dean.

\- Mais de quoi est ce que tu parles nom de Dieu ?! S'énerva Dean qui saisit le brun pour le retourner vers lui, l'empêcher de se faire la malle dans son appartement.

\- De ton amant connard !

\- Mon amant ? Quel amant ? Je n'ai que toi idiot ! S'agaça Dean lorsque Castiel se défit brutalement de sa prise.

\- Arrête de me baratiner, je vous ais vu vous câliner. Et tu sais quoi ? J'en air rien à foutre. Mentit Castiel qui sentait son cœur le lancer. C'est ton problème. T'as crée la merde entre nous, tu l'as répare ou tu te barres !

\- Quoi ? Mais Castiel, je te dis qu'il n'y a personne d'autre que …

\- C'est sûr que continuer de me mentir est la meilleure des façons de réparer tes conneries ! Éructa-t-il en commençant à monter les escaliers pour son appartement.

\- Castiel ! J'en ai tellement bavé pour t'avoir tu crois quant même pas que je ferais un truc aussi débile ? Argumenta Dean en suivant de près son amant.

\- J'en sais rien, demande à ta bite ! Faut croire qu'elle a une conscience séparée de la tienne puisque tu te retrouves incapable de te rappeler de m'avoir trompé ! Rétorqua amèrement Castiel en ouvrant la porte de son appartement, prévoyant de la refermer du son ex.

\- Je ne t'ai pas trompé ! Hurla Dean qui ne le laissa pas faire et entra dans l'appartement en force, faisant jurer d'agacement Castiel.

\- T'as trois choix Dean. Tu répares ce que t'as fait, tu te démerdes pour savoir comment ou tu te barres et on se dit adieux ou j'appelle les flics. Fit Castiel en montrant qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'à appuyer sur appel et les flics seraient contactés.

\- Bébé... Fit doucement Dean, mettant ses mains devant lui de manière apaisante.

Celui-ci déglutit lorsqu'il vit Castiel tiqué au surnom. Il devait la jouer fine. Castiel était en pétard et borné comme s'était pas permit lorsqu'il était dans cet état d'esprit. Il ne devait pas le contrarier d'avantage. Il ne voulait pas le perdre bordel ! Pas après tout ce qu'il avait dut faire pour pouvoir être avec lui !

\- Je vais arranger ça. Fit-il de sa voix la plus douce. Je suis désolé Cas... Je vais arranger ça, parlons en. S'il te plaît bébé. Fit Dean en se rapprochant de Castiel au point de pouvoir attraper doucement le téléphone portable de ce dernier qui le laissa faire sans le lâcher de son regard assassin.

Dean déposa le mobile sur la commode à côté de lui. Il devait maintenant réparer quelque chose qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir brisé... Il ne savait pas du tout comment s'y prendre.

\- Castiel, qui que tu crois que ce soit, cette personne n'est rien pour moi. C'est un...

Il n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Castiel lui hurlait de quitter sa maison, le traitant de suceur de queue sans soif ou il ne savait quoi encore. Mais peut importe de quoi Castiel le traitait il ne quitterais pas son appart sans être sûr d'être encore son amant, son homme, son amour bien qu'il ne l'ais jamais formulé de la sorte. Il ne comptait certainement pas repartir de zéro et recommencer à se languir de Castiel incessamment sans pouvoir ne serait-ce que lui dire bonjour. Jamais.

\- D'accord d'accord Castiel ! Je vais me racheter... Je vais …

Mais qu'allait-il faire bordel ? Il ne pouvait rien dire pour sa défense sans risquer de réveiller la colère sourde de Castiel. Il opta donc pour sa dernière solution, espérant parvenir à apaiser son amant. Il retira son haut sous les yeux intrigué puis blaséde Castiel qui émit un rire sans joie.

\- Évidemment... Fit-il tristement. La seule façon que tu connais c'est le sexe.

\- Castiel, je t'en pris. Fit Dean en tendant la main vers le brun.

Dean devait faire en sorte de faire changer d'état d'esprit Castiel pour pouvoir enfin avoir une discussion calme avec lui et il ne voyait pas trente six milles façons pour ce faire.

\- Puisque tu ne sais faire que ça. Murmura amèrement Castiel qui saisit le poignet de Dean qui ne dis rien à ses propos et se laissa traîner dans la chambre du brun qui le balança sur le lit avec force.

Dean se retourna et défit le reste de ses vêtements tandis que Castiel fouillait dans son armoire. Il enleva le dernier vêtement, se retrouvant totalement nu et sans défense face à la fureur de Castiel. Celui-ci revint avec une paire de menotte. Dean déglutit et glissa docilement du lit pour se mettre sur le sol. Il regarda Castiel verrouiller sa cheville au pied du lit en bois sans intervenir. Castiel ne le regarda pas de toute la procédure puis se releva une fois qu'il eut finit, alla poser les clefs sur la commode, hors de porté de Dean qui resta sagement à sa place. Puis Castiel partit de la chambre, le laissant seul sur le sol peu confortable. C'était une punition... L'une de celles qu'il détestait car elle le privait de Castiel.

Il resta il ne sait combien de temps seul dans la chambre pendant que Castiel faisait il ne savait quoi dans le reste de son appartement. C'était dure d'être si près de lui et pourtant si loin. Mais c'était toujours beaucoup mieux que d'être chez lui et de nouveau sans le brun. Soudain la télé se trouvant dans la chambre de Castiel s'alluma. Dean regarda vers l'entrée et vit son homme changer les chaînes.

\- Cast...

\- Tais toi si tu ne veux pas que je te bâillonne.

Dean se tu instantanément et se retourna en baissant la tête, pinçant ses lèvres. Il ne voulait pas contrarier Castiel. Il semblait un peu moins en pétard même si son ton restait impitoyable mais c'était déjà ça. Il ne comptait pas aggraver sa situation. Si seulement Castiel le laissait s'expliquer, il pourrait dénouer ce malentendu... La chaîne resta fixe au bout d'un moment, Dean devina qu'il s'agissait d'un feuilleton policier et entendit les pas de Castiel se rapprocher de lui, le faisant se figer d'appréhension. Castiel s'assied a bout du lit, juste à côté de lui sans rien faire d'autre, sans même poser la main dans ses cheveux en regardant l'épisode... Dean crevait d'envie de mettre au clair cette histoire, de faire passer la peine de son homme qu'il devinait à travers son regard acerbe. Car il savait que Castiel était profondément blessé par ce malentendu parce qu'il l'aimait, il ne lui aurait pas autant crié dessus sinon. Et il ne lui aurait même pas proposé d'arranger les choses s'il ne l'aurait pas voulu près de lui au fond. Castiel avait fait une erreur et continuait de la faire mais il ne le lâcherait pas pour si peu. C'était son devoir de faire en sorte que les choses s'arrangent. Et surtout si la raison est totalement insensée.

\- ...Castiel, s'il te plaît, dis moi... Dean se tu lorsqu'il entendit son amant soupirer de lassitude puis surtout le son d'une fermeture éclaire s'abaissant.

\- Je t'avais prévenu Dean. Fit-il pour seul signe avant coureur avant qu'il ne le saisisse par cheveux et ne le force à remonter sur ses cuisses.

Il mit ainsi leur visages à niveau, lui assied sur le lit et Dean à genoux sur le sol, obligé de cambrer douloureusement le dos.

\- Puisque tu ne sert qu'à ça, tu vas t'occuper de me faire bander puis de me garder dure le temps que ce putain de téléfilm se finisse. Compris ?

Dean qui s'était sentit blessé à la première partit de la phrase de Castiel se focalisa sur sa demande par la suite. Il hocha immédiatement du chef et se laissa guider par le brun qui dirigea son visage vers son membre au repos. Il s'apprêtait à le saisir avec une de ses mains mais Castiel lui relâcha les cheveux et agrippa fermement ses deux poignets qu'il tira derrière lui, s'appuyant dessus pour maintenir son buste, forçant Dean à placer le siens sur le rebord du lit, entre ses cuisses écartées.

Dean commença de suite à lécher la longueur de Castiel avec ferveur. Il lapait le membre de son amant tel un chat, limite ne ronronnait-il pas. Peu à peu le sexe de Castiel se durcit, permettant à Dean de le prendre en bouche avidement. Il mit tout son cœur à l'œuvre, suçant le membre de la base jusqu'à atteindre le gland dont il léchait la fente avant d'engloutir à nouveau et aussi loin qu'il le pouvait le sexe se durcissant de plus en plus. Castiel respirait maintenant plus bruyamment et bougeait légèrement son bassin d'avant en arrière d'une manière hypnotique. Dean sourit malgré ses lèvres étirés par le membre et accéléra ses vas et vient, suça avec plus de force et émit même des sons de gourmandises lorsque soudainement une main s'abattit derrière son crâne. Il fut forcé de prendre le sexe de Castiel dans toute sa longueur et de relaxer sa gorge pour y accueillir son gland qui y buta.

\- Humm Dean. Commença Castiel en griffant le cuire chevelu sous sa main pour empoigner ses cheveux. Qu'est ce que je t'avais demandé ?! Demanda t-il en tirant les cheveux de Dean pour lui faire lâcher prise.

\- De... De te faire durcir... Fit Dean en se laissant manipulé docilement, les lèvres luisantes de salive et les yeux humides de sensations.

Le jour où il avait fait sa première fellation à Castiel, ça avait été comme une révélation. Putain il adorait ça ! C'était sa façon de contrôler son homme, de le rendre totalement désireux et le submerger de plaisir incontrôlable. Il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait de son homme une fois en place. Et le rendre furieux semblait en faire partit à sa grande surprise.

\- Exactement et quoi d'autre ? Demanda sèchement Castiel qui rapprocha le visage de Dean vers lui.

Dean voulait l'embrasser. Il adorait également l'embrasser après l'avoir pris en bouche. C'était comme lui montrer qu'il avait fait du bon travail, qu'il avait bien réussit à le cajoler. Sauf que là ce n'était visiblement pas le cas puisque Castiel le fixait durement. Il tenta de se souvenir. Qu'avait-il demandé ?

\- De...

Il entendit un crétin parler à la télé. Il voulait regarder le feuilleton ! Donc...

\- De... Te maintenir dure ? Demanda t-il d'une voix incertaine.

\- Exact alors maintenant tu arrêtes de faire ta catin et tu te contentes de me tenir au chaud et humide.

Dean hocha du chef et s'exécuta immédiatement. Castiel le laissa aller et ne repris pas ses poignets pour les maintenir mais Dean ne les bougea pas d'où ils étaient. Si Castiel les avaient placés là c'était parce qu'il voulait qu'ils soient là. Il reprit donc son amant en bouche. Sa langue flattait la peau chaude et ses lèvres épousaient sa forme circulaire allègrement. Il faisait de doux et lent allés retours, savourant le goût de son homme. Il sentit sa poitrine se réchauffer agréablement lorsque des doigts vinrent s'emmêler dans ses cheveux, les caresser distraitement. Il passa certainement bien 40 minutes à faire ça, le temps que le téléfilm de Castiel se termine. Sa mâchoire commençait sérieusement à lui faire mal, ses muscles le brûlant mais il préférait bien plus faire ça que de rester assied plusieurs heures seul, sans Castiel. Celui-ci finit par tirer doucement sur les cheveux de Dean qui se retira sagement.

\- Cas...

\- Chut. Fit Castiel en saisissant Dean par la nuque pour le faire remonter jusqu'à ses lèvres afin de ravirent les siennes.

Castiel était intransigeant. Il ne laissait aucune liberté à Dean, envahissant son territoire et clamant ses lèvres sans précédent. Dean gémissait et haletait devant la possessivité qu'exprimait Castiel qui le tenait fermement près de lui. Le brun mordit sa lèvre avant de le relâcher, laissant Dean pantelant, submergé par les émotions piquantes et enivrantes que lui procurait Castiel rien qu'avec un baisé.

Castiel le repoussa ensuite Dean sur le sol. Il alla récupérer les clefs des menottes et libéra Dean qui frotta sa doucement cheville. Puis il fut saisit au poignet et tiré sur le lit, placé à quatre pattes face à la télé où Dean vit un autre épisode débuté avec angoisse. Et merde... Il entendit Castiel fouiller dans sa table de nuit. Le silence de celui-ci le mettait mal à l'aise. D'habitude il n'arrêtait pas de glisser quelques mots, des compliments doux, parfois plus crue voir carrément pervers mais là rien, quasi rien si ce n'est les instructions. Castiel revint ensuite vers son armoire sans chercher à croiser le regard de Dean qui lui en crevait d'envie. Castiel était moins en colère... Du moins celle-ci était moins virulente mais plus froide... Froide comme l'acier.

\- Met toi sur tes coudes et je ne veux pas que tu bouges. Ordonna Castiel en apportant des menottes qu'il ferma autour des poignets de Dean puis les rattacha à un barreau du lit situé au milieu de l'épaisseur du matelas.

Dean déglutit et se pinça les lèvres en observant le bâillon posé consciemment à porté de main. Au moins, il savait ce qui l'attendait s'il tentait de communiquer avec Castiel sans y être autorisé. Ce dernier se plaça derrière lui. Il entendit le son caractéristique d'un tube de lubrifiant être ouvert puis son contenant être déversé.

\- Mot de sûreté ?

Dean fronça de sourcils, il lui arrivait d'en prendre un. Juste pour être sûr mais encore jamais auparavant il n'avait eut à l'utiliser. Il n'était pas sûr d'en vouloir hein... Il avait totalement confiance en Castiel. Malgré son humeur massacrante, il savait qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal...

\- Je veux que tu en prenne un. Exigea Castiel, faisant frissonner Dean.

Lui demandais t-il d'en prendre un car il n'était pas sûr de ne pas lui faire de mal vue comme il lui en voulait actuellement ? …

\- B... Beloved... Souffla Dean.

Castiel fronça les sourcils. Il avait tendance à appeler Dean de cette façon après l'acte, juste avant de s'endormir alors qu'il l'avait dans ses bras... Il n'y redis rien et commença a presser un doigt à l'entrée de Dean qui couina à cause de la fraîcheur du liquide. Durant les 10 prochaines minutes, Castiel ne cessa d'étirer l'intimité de Dean, ajouter puis enlever pour rajouter des doigts qui allaient plus ou moins loin. Dean avait presque l'impression que Castiel le préparait hasardeusement tout en regardant son émission. Lui était totalement incapable de se concentrer sur la télé. Certainement pas avec des doigts qui allaient caresser sa prostate distraitement. Il se retrouva rapidement entrain d'haleter et gémir régulièrement. Ses cuisses tremblantes s'étaient écartées d'elles même à plusieurs reprises mais les doigts en lui n'avaient pas entamés des profondes poussées à une cadence élevé comme il le désirait. Il s'était donc retrouvé horriblement frustré. Son dos s'était cambré et avait fait ressortir sa croupe involontairement lorsque un courant de plaisirs l'avait cueillit aux reins. Ses bras tremblaient de devoir tenir la position et il ne tenait plus sa nuque douloureuse, laissant sa tête tomber entre ses épaules.

\- Hnnn ! Gémit-il lorsque Castiel fit entrer son gland en lui.

Il ne s'y était pas attendu, son amant n'arrêtait pas de faire complètement ressortir ses doigts pour les rentrer à nouveau alors il n'avait pas put deviner. Castiel se logea profondément en lui dans une lenteur agonisante et se retira tout aussi lentement. Dean gémit de frustration lorsqu'il se retira complètement pour le pénétrer à nouveau. Il n'allait pas recommencer son manège ? Tout à coup Dean commença à perdre le fil. Il commençait à ne plus supporter ce silence, ce calme froid, cette lenteur, cette atmosphère glaçant... Il préférait cent fois plus lorsque Castiel lui gueulait dessus et l'insultait de tout les noms. Là au moins il avait l'impression de pouvoir faire quelque chose ! Mais présentement il se trouvait horriblement impuissant. D'angoisse, agacement et tellement d'autres émotions indescriptible, il recula d'un seul coup son bassin lorsque son amant fut à moitié en lui et parvint à frapper fortement sa prostate.

\- HaaHA ! Gémit Dean en rejetant la tête en arrière. Depuis le temps qu'il l'attendait elle !

Soudain un autre gémissement passa sa gorge, réponse à la gifle qu'il venait de recevoir sur les fesses, entre lesquelles il n'avait plus rien à son grand désarroi.

\- Tu m'as encore désobéi ! Rugit Castiel en frappant à nouveau Dean qui cria sous l'effet de surprise.

S'en suivit une dizaine de gifles. Dean ne retenait pas ses plaintes, arquant le dos et montrant sa croupe en tirant sur ses liens par réflexes. Castiel lui en voulait tellement... Mais le fait qu'il le punisse voulait bien dire qu'il tenait à lui, qu'il voulait que les choses s'arrange également sinon il l'aurait jeté à la rue depuis longtemps ! Dean frémit de plaisirs à cette pensée puis gémit fébrilement lorsque une autre gifle s'abattit sur ses fesses brûlantes. Si Castiel voulait également le garder près de lui, il n'y avait aucune raison que ça ne marche pas ! Il pouvait y arriver, il allait garder son amour ! Et soudainement, il se retrouva à crier de plaisirs, d'un plaisirs nouveau et tellement bon. Castiel l'aimait ! Il pris vaillamment les dernières gifles en hoquetant lorsque certaine était plus forte que les autres et faisait même battre son membre dure contre son bas ventre. Tout cela créait une nouvelle sensation étrange mais dont la signification était enivrante : Castiel voulait le garder près de lui ! Il resta docile et ne bougea pas, si ce n'est la tête qui rejetait en arrière en gémissant et haletant, ses mains tremblant tellement il serrait les draps fébrilement, faisant faiblement cliqueter le métal des chaînes. Puis Castiel stoppa et quelques secondes plus tard, une main venait caresser affectueusement le creux de ses reins, venant le féliciter et le faisant ronronner de bonheur.

Puis Castiel se replaça derrière lui et le pénétra à nouveau de son sexe. Dean écarta encore les cuisses pour mieux sentir son amant et attendit patiemment. Castiel recommença ses poussées lentes mais impitoyable dans leur profondeur, allant jusqu'à la garde à chaque fois cette fois ci. Dean ne pouvait empêcher des glapissements de franchir ses lèvres. Castiel gardait un rythme lent pour pouvoir continuer de suivre cette saloperie d'émission de merde ! Mais Dean n'allait pas le décevoir une fois de plus et allait être patient. Et comme si son amant avait lu dans ses pensées, il le gratifia d'une poussée bien plus forte.

\- Haan !... Gémit Dean en serrant les draps entre ses doigts, une charge de plaisirs étant venu ravager ses reins.

Tête baissé, il pouvait voir son sexe dure verser de temps en temps des gouttes de pré sperme. Gouttes qui avait commencé à imbibé les draps sous lui. Il se mordit les lèvres et tira sur ses liens nerveusement. Il voulait tellement que Castiel le touche ! Une autre pénétration plus brutal le fit crier et se cambrer. Et ce ci dura jusqu'à la fin de l'épisode, Castiel frappait sa prostate de plein fouet quant ça lui chantait, le laissant pantelant et terriblement frustré. Plusieurs fois il faillit craquer et s'empaler sur son amant en le suppliant de le baiser mais à chaque fois il se rappelait que ce n'était pas ce que Castiel voulait et il parvenait à se reprendre.

Au moment où le générique de fin débuta, Dean eut soudainement le torse fermement plaqué contre le matelas d'une main puissante dans le dos et le bassin maintenu en l'air tandis que Castiel se mettait à le pilonner sans pitié. Dean se mit aussitôt à hurler de bonheur et à rencontrer le sexe de Castiel en balançant son postérieur en arrière avidement, adorant les vagues de plaisirs le faisant hoqueter. Néanmoins, très vite Castiel agrippa plus fortement sa hanche et l'empêcha de bouger, le pénétrant de la façon qu'il voulait.

\- Castiel ! Castiel ! HAAN Cas ! Hurla de plaisirs Dean qui sentait son orgasme aux portes.

Il crut d'ailleurs l'atteindre lorsque Castiel toucha enfin son sexe mais il fut amèrement surpris de se retrouver dans l'incapacité total de jouir alors même que Castiel frappait inlassablement sa prostate avec délice. Il compris rapidement que son amant lui avait mit un anneau pénien et il cria aussitôt de frustration, son corps tremblant spasmodiquement. Ses supplications ne pouvant plus être gardé plus longtemps pour lui.

\- Castiel s'il te plaît! HA s'il te plaît laisse moi j...

\- Certainement pas. Grogna Castiel qui saisit l'autre hanche de Dean pour ajouter encore plus de force à ses coups de reins puissants.

\- HAAn CAS ! Hurla Dean qui commençait à avoir la vue embuée par des larmes de plaisirs.

\- Hnn... Grogna Castiel en éjaculant en Dean qui sentit la sensation caractéristique de sperme être déversé en lui...

Castiel avait jouit... Cette phrase n'arrêtait pas de tourner dans sa tête avec le fait que lui était toujours douloureusement dure... Une vague de désespoir l'assaillit et il se retrouva à déblatérer des choses sans vraiment en savoir la signification.

\- Désolé, Cas s'il te plaît, j'en peux plus, je ferais tout ce que tu veux, Castiel, prend moi, Castiel encore ! Cas j't'en supplie me laisse pas...Fit-il en tirant sur ses chaînes et en tentant de garder Castiel en lui en vint, ce dernier s'était retiré et allait à nouveau le laisser seul. Castiel part pas ! J t'en pr... Stoppa Dean en voyant une main pâle se saisir du bâillon posé sur le côté. Castiel ! Non !

Mais Dean ne put rien dire d'autre, la boule étant entre ses lèvres écartés et la sangle se fermant actuellement à l'arrière de son crâne. Les larmes qui l'avait menacées coulèrent sur ses joues et la seconde d'après il se faisait retourné sur le dos. Castiel était entre ses jambes et l'observait minutieusement. Il semblait tellement loin malgré sa proximité...

Dean était beau et sexy à damné. Son membre totalement dure et dont le gland était couvert de pré sperme donnait envie à Castiel de le prendre en bouche et peut être... De goûter une dernière fois son homme... Les muscles de son torse luisant de sueur se mouvait sans cesse sous sa peau tannée à cause de sa respiration laborieuse, pas aidé par le bâillon qui allait à ravir avec le visage rouge cramoisis aux yeux verts humides. Dean ne le lâchait pas du regard et écarta les jambes, l'invitant explicitement. Castiel sourit en coin avant de se camper sur ses genoux et supporter d'une main, placé à côté du visage de Dean, son torse. Il passa son autre main dans le cou de Dean qui rejeta la tête sur le côté pour lui donner plus de place puis il descendit sur son pectoral, son abdomen, sa hanche et enfin sa cuisse... Se souvenant de leur premier rapport sexuel... Rapport sexuel digne de ce nom. Il avait l'impression que c'était hier …

Dean sembla deviner son état d'esprit à son regard et son touché puisqu'il enroula la taille de son homme avec ses jambes et le rapprocha brutalement de lui. Ils se retrouvèrent donc torse contre torse, Dean posant son front contre celui de Castiel qui le regardait faire avec une expression blessé sur les traits. Dean se sentit encore plus impuissant. Il aimait se sentiment d'ordinaire mais là Castiel n'était pas dans son état normal et faisait n'importe quoi. Il avait l'horrible impression qu'il lui disait à dieux à travers toutes ces tendresses soudaine. Il resserra donc ses jambes autour de son amant avec la force du désespoir tout en ouvrant et fermant sa main rapidement. Castiel ne tarda pas à voir le signe et défit aussitôt le bâillon de Dean.

\- Je ne veux pas rompre ! Fit aussitôt Dean dont les larmes s'étaient remise à couler. Je ne t'ai pas trompé je t'assure Castiel crois moi, ais confiance en moi ! Fit Dean d'une voix brisé qui apercevait pour la première fois non pas de la colère mais de l'interrogation dans le regard bleu de son amant. Je t'en pris ne me laisse pas. Je te l'interdit !

\- Dean...

\- Et même si tu ne veux plus me voir je trouverais un moyen de te récupérer ! Assura Dean qui laissait librement aller ses larmes, exténués, ses émotions lui rongeant les nerfs à vif. S'il le faut je t'attacherais chez moi Castiel ! Je suis dingue de toi à ce point là ! S'exclama Dean entre deux sanglots, son corps entier tremblant de fatigue, de frustration, de désespoir et de peur. Je me fiche de finir en taule si ça veut dire pouvoir passé ne serait-ce qu'une seule semaine de plus avec toi, je préfère mourir plutôt que de ...

Soudainement deux mains vinrent fermement prendre en coupe ses joues trempées de larmes et le forcer à rencontrer deux paires de yeux bleu qui semblaient inquiets. Dean le voyait à peine à travers ses larmes, son corps avait des sombre sauts et ses membres étaient lourd et douloureux.

\- Qui était ce jeune homme ? Adam. Demanda Castiel.

\- Adam ? Redemanda Dean en écarquillant les yeux. C'est... Mon frère.

\- Ne me ment pas Dean ! Tu n'as que Sam pour frère. Fit sèchement Castiel.

\- Non ! Adam est seulement mon demi frère oui mais je le connaît depuis qu'il est bébé alors c'est comme un frère pour moi ! Affirma Dean. Je t'assure Castiel !

\- … Mais... Vous avez dit que vous alliez faire un truc ensemble...

\- Un truc en famille ! Je le vois quasiment plus depuis que mon père et sa mère se sont séparé alors je voulais organisé une réunion de famille !

Castiel écarquilla les yeux de stupéfaction et commença à regarder Dean longuement, réalisant.

\- … Oh mon dieu... Finit-il par souffler du bout des lèvres, ses doigts commençant à trembler contre le visage humide de son amant. Je... Et je t'ai... Bégaya Castiel avant d'aller détacher Dean prestement. Je suis tellement désolé Dean. S'excusa t-il en finissant d'enlever les menottes de Dean.

Castiel allait pour s'éloigner, se sentant misérable mais il fut retenu et fermement enlacé par son amant qui le serra fortement contre lui.

\- Dean... Je... Fit-il avec hésitation.

\- Chut. Souffla Dean d'une voix apaisante en caressant les cheveux brun de Castiel. Ce n'est rien.

\- Ce n'est rien ? S'exclama Castiel qui recula son visage du torse de Dean pour le regarder dans les yeux. Dean je t'ai punis injustement, tu ne méritais pas ce que je t'ai fait !

\- Ce n'est rien bébé. Affirma Dean en embrassant Castiel qui le regardait avec culpabilité. Je ferais un piètre partenaire si je ne pardonnais pas les rares erreurs de mon homme. Ajouta t-il en souriant tendrement.

Castiel se mordit les lèvres et baissa la tête, honteux. Dean fronça les sourcils puis écarquilla les yeux en voyant une larme perler sur le visage pâle de son amant. Aussitôt il l'essuya du pouce en attrapant le menton de Castiel pour le relever vers lui.

\- Castiel ! Bébé qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda t-il avec inquiétude.

\- J'ai été horrible avec toi... Fit le brun en saisissant le poignet de Dean qui le regarda avec incompréhension.

\- C'est pas grave je te dis et personnellement, j'ai adoré si tu veux tout savoir. Ajouta t-il, faisant sourire Castiel brièvement.

\- Non je te parle d'avant... Confessa t-il. Tu me fais confiance au point de te laisser faire alors que je suis furieux contre toi et moi j'ai passé mon temps à te surveiller...

\- Mais non Cas...

\- Si ! Je ne te laissais pas aller boire entre amis sans moi ! Je t'interdisait presque de parler à des femmes ! Je t'ai interdit de revoir ton ami d'école ! Je fouillais même dans ton portable !

\- Je sais Cas. Fit Dean en souriant doucement, faisant halluciner son homme.

\- Tu savais ? Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? Pourquoi tu m'as laissé faire ?

\- Parce qu'il faut croire que non seulement je suis capable de te séquestrer pour te garder près de moi mais je suis aussi capable de te laisser me séquestrer pour la même raison. Fit amoureusement Dean en passant une main sur la joue de Castiel qui le regardait avec une surprise mêlé d'émerveillement.

\- Dean... Souffla t-il, incapable de trouver un autre mot pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait.

\- Quant je te disais que je suis dingue de toi.

\- …

\- Personne ne me séparera de toi, même pas toi. Souffla Dean en embrassant Castiel qui laissa couler une ultime larme avant de se redresser pour embrasser correctement son homme.

Castiel se rapprocha lentement de Dean, s'installant sur ses cuisses. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, amoureusement, fébrilement... Leurs mains caressait calmement le corps de l'autre avec l'intention de le marquer comme siens. Castiel finit par gémir dans le baisé et faire rouler son bassin contre Dean. Il sentit très nettement l'érection de son homme qui s'était un peu dégorgé pendant qu'ils parlaient. Castiel rompit le baisé et baissa le regard.

\- Je ne voulais pas que ce soit toi qui me prennes. Fit-il en saisissant l'anneau toujours à la base du sexe de Dean qui gémit doucement lorsqu'il fut retiré. Parce que j'avais peur que tu me quittes après que tu ais eut ce que tu voulais... Que tu ailles voir ailleurs. Poursuivit-il en récupérant le tube de lubrifiant avant de se pencher sur les lèvres de Dean. Mais je n'ai plus peur maintenant. Termina t-il tout contre ses lèvres en plaçant le lubrifiant dans la main de Dean.

Celui-ci haleta en refermant ses doigts sur le tube. Avait-il bien compris ?

\- Prépare moi Dean.

\- Cas... Fit fébrilement l'autre homme.

\- Je veux sentir tes doigts en moi. Continua Castiel en reprenant son déhanchement sur Dean qui ouvrit le tube et déversa son contenu sur ses doigts. Puis je veux sentir ton sexe en moi. Termina t-il tout contre ses lèvres.

\- Bébé... Haleta fébrilement Dean en portant ses doigts vers l'arrière du corps de son homme qui le laissa toucher son intimité pour la première fois et en gémit d'extase même.

\- Punit moi Dean, pour tout ce que je t'ai fait. Hn Oui ! Gémit Castiel en sentant un premier doigt le pénétrer.

\- Putain bébé. Grogna l'autre homme qui commença un vas et vient malgré les mouvements de bassin de son amant, se synchronisant avec celui-ci.

\- Dean ! Dépêche toi. Se plaignit le brun en se frottant encore plus à Dean.

\- Calme toi bébé. Je vais...

Dean s'était tu. Il sentait un des doigts de Castiel s'enfoncer en même temps que le sien en lui... Bordel de merde !.. Son amant se soutint en s'appuyant sur son épaule et parvint il ne sut trop comment à lui tenir la main qui le pénétrait en y ajoutant un de ses doigts à lui. Putain de bordel de merde ! Était-ce sa façon de se punir lui même ? Peut importe c'était putain de bandant! Castiel ajouta rapidement un troisième doigts, soient un deuxième pour lui et accéléra la cadence, Dean suivant docilement. Castiel était maintenant cambré, exposant son torse fuselé au regard gourmand de Dean qui lapa timidement le téton dure, ayant peur de se recevoir des remontrances mais Castiel gémit et fit glisser la main sur son l'épaule dans son cou, l'encourageant. Dean ne se fit pas prier et suça la chaire dure, faisant haleter Castiel qui rejeta la tête en arrière.

Soudainement Dean fut brutalement repoussé et allongé sur le dos tandis que Castiel se plaçait au dessus de son érection. Dean geint lorsqu'il sentit une main empoigner son membre pour le lubrifier généreusement avant de le maintenir tandis que Castiel abaissait son intimité dessus.

\- Putain ! Jura Dean qui commençait seulement à ressentir les parois de son homme presser son sexe. Si serré ! Gémit Dean en saisissant les hanches pâles continuant de s'abaisser.

Castiel s'appuya sur le torse de Dean, malaxant ses pectoraux en finissant de s'empaler sur son homme qu'il prenait maintenant jusqu'à la garde, ses fesses reposants sur ses hanches.

\- Haaa. Gémit longuement Dean qui, non seulement n'avait plus fait ça depuis un moment mais en plus le faisait avec son homme serré, chaud et humide !

\- J'avais oublié comment c'était bon ! Souffla Castiel en bougeant doucement son bassin d'avant en arrière pour mieux sentir Dean en lui.

\- Parce que tu laissais les autres hommes te prendre ? Demanda Dean avec jalousie.

\- Évidemment. Il n'y a qu'avec toi que je me l'interdisais.

\- Donc ça veut dire qu'on pourra échanger les rôles maintenant ? Demanda Dean plein d'espoir.

\- Et comment. Depuis le temps que je rêve d'avoir ton sexe en moi ! Confessa Castiel qui glapit la seconde d'après lorsque Dean le fit basculer en arrière.

\- Je réclame le monopole de ton corps pour les dix prochains rapport sexuel à venir ! Exigea Dean en commençant à se retirer de Castiel qui frémit.

\- Accordé. Souffla celui-ci en souriant malicieusement.

\- Excellent choix. Répondit Dean avant de s'enfoncer jusqu'à la garde en son homme qui se cambra et enlaça fortement ses épaules.

\- HA Continu Dean !

\- ...

\- Anh Comme ça Oui !

\- Hnn

\- HAN t'arrête pas !

\- Putain non.

\- Oui ! Pplus fort Bébé !

Castiel finit avec les jambes largement écartées, tenues par Dean qui le pilonnait avec force, faisant frapper la tête du lit contre le mur sans discontinuité. Ils finirent par jouir quasiment à l'unisson, leur cri de plaisir se confondant. Puis ils s'enlacèrent paresseusement et s'embrassèrent langoureusement, le bruit de la télé en fond...

FIN !

Je pense faire un épilogue un de ses jours si vous en désirez un... Qui sait peut être vais-je revenir avec des nouvelles idées... Le temps nous le diras ^^

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimer cette fic, j'ai adoré l'écrire en tout cas moi ! N'hésiter pas à mettre des reviews , vous savez que tous les auteurs en sont friand ;)


End file.
